cap ?
by unptitryri
Summary: Résumé : hum... le manque de différence de point entre Serpentard et Grinfondor va pousser Harry à accepter de faire un pacte avec Drago... s'en suivra une série de défis... venez lire HPDM BONUS : chap 11 et une galerie de 16 fanarts drarry !
1. Debut de la fin

_Blabla de l'auteur ( moua ! ) : Kikou tout le monde Bon, que dire de cette histoire ? Eu, ce premier chap est, je pense, plutôt cool... ça se corsera un peu dans le chap 2 et je prévois à peu prés 5 chapitres... Si vous adhérez bien sûr, sinon j'arrêterais car... vous le savez très bien... un auteur n'est rien sans les lecteurs ... Il n'y aura pas de lemon lemon... à moins que quelqu'un veuille réécrire l'histoire avec moi... si ça vous intéresse _

_Bon j' arrêter de parler... d'abord je ne suis même pas sûr qu'au moins une personne lise ce que je marque avant la fic °_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Cap ?_

I

Devant les sabliers géants remplis de pierres précieuses qui comptaient les points de chaque maison, Harry Potter, sauveur du monde, se rongeait les ongles… Nous étions déjà au centre du second trimestre, et les sabliers de Griffondor et Serpentard étaient exa-cte-ment au même niveau… pas un grain de plus, pas un grain de moins. Et Harry se demandait franchement si cette année n'allait pas être la première où il se ferait battre par des Serpentard…

Serpentard… ce mot sonnait tellement faux à son oreille… il grinçait, un peu comme des ongles sur un tableau… il n'y avait rien de bon à Serpentard… rien de beau… enfin si ! Il y avait des choses belles, magnifiques même, mais empoisonnées ! D'ailleurs un certain visage lui vint en mémoire, mais le petit être qui vivait dans sa tête le dégagea à grands coups de balais.

Que faire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser battre comme ça… NON ! Pas par EUX ! … Soudain, des pas se firent entendre, ce qui le sorti de son état de réflexion. Les pas étaient légers mais fermes, Harry se retourna pour voir qui ça pouvait bien être et le regretta aussitôt. Le Serpentard était déjà à sa hauteur et le regardait dans les yeux, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« - J'étais sûr que je te trouverais ici… dit' il de son habituelle voix traînante.

- Et qu'est ce qui me vaut l'honneur de recevoir le grand Malfoy sans sa garde impériale ? * gros con ! *

- Hum… J'ai quelque chose à proposer… un truc qui ne restera qu'entre toi et moi…

- … Je n'accepterais jamais rien venait de toi ! »

Ils échangeaient à présent un regard de défi, Malfoy ayant perdu son demi sourire, et Harry regrettant déjà ce qui allait se passer…

« - Ecoute moi, tu me diras oui ou non après… »

Le blond détourna le regard et passa sa main dans ses cheveux non gelés … Ils étaient tellement légers que l'on avait l'impression qu'ils volaient, à chaque mouvement de leur possesseur. Harry le regarda encore, remettre en place une mèche qui était malencontreusement tombée devant ses magnifiques yeux acier… A ce moment là, Harry se demanda ce que ça pouvait bien faire d'être une de ses mèches de cheveux… de pouvoir caresser sa peau blanche à longueur de journée… une fois encore, le petit bonhomme qui vivait dans la tête de Harry, que nous allons appeler Martin, avait ressortit son balais et poursuivait cette idée saugrenue pour la chasser à jamais.

Le regard du Serpentard se fit légèrement interrogateur et Harry se rendit compte que ça devait bien faire 5 minutes qu'un blanc s'était installé. Sans trop réfléchir, il fit un geste de tête pour inviter Malfoy à parler.

« - Bien… comme tu as pu le remarquer, nos deux maisons sont à… égalité… Tu sais aussi que Zabini et Granger sont préfets en chef, à quelle conclusion en viens tu ?

-… Aucunes !

- Tu es désespérant… Voici ma proposition : je te propose un jeu… chacun de nous deux lancera à l'autre un défi qu'il sera forcé de réaliser, et ainsi de suite, celui qui refusera un défi perdra…

- Et qu'est ce que ça me rapporterai ?

- Laisse-moi finir Griffondor stupide ! … Le gagnant se reverra remettre 150 point de la part d'un de nos préfets en chef, ainsi, un large fossé se creusera entre nos deux maisons…

- Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi Malfoy… tu tricherais ou me demanderais des choses impossibles…

- … Bien sur que non… je prends en compte ton cerveau Griffondorien… Réfléchis à ma proposition, et réponds moi demain… »

Sur ces derniers mots, le prince des Serpentards partit… laissant un Harry très pensif…

* * *

Martin : tu peux pas accepter !

Harry : mais pourquoi ? Ca me parait plutôt acceptable…

Conscience : nan nan nan ! Avec l'autorité de tes amis tu ne joueras …

Martin : elle peut pas parler français ta conscience ?

Harry : … pas moi qui l'ai choisi ! … mais revenons à notre problème… vous étes ma petite voix et ma conscience, vous étes là pour m'aider, alors aidez moi !

Conscience : mon avis je t'ai déjà donné, rien d'inconscient tu ne dois faire, et la paix dans Poudlard régnera…

Martin : ba tu sais quoi, ta conscience ne veut pas que tu acceptes ce défi, alors moi je vais te pousser à l'accepter…

Harry : … vous pourriez pas être d'accord… juste une fois… si vous !

Martin : nan ! Tu dois accepter, un point c'est tout

Harry : et quels sont tes arguments ?

Martin, qui vient de bâillonner la gentille conscience qui tape sur les nerfs de tout le monde : Et bien… tout d'abord, il ne nous reste qu'environ un trimestre, et tu sais très bien que très peu de points sont donné lors du dernier trimestre car les élèves sont trop préoccupés avec leurs exams pour se soucier des points… 150 points seraient les biens venus et nous assureraient une victoire certaine.

Harry : hum… c'est tout à fait vrai…

Martin : de plus, tu as remarqué, lors de la bataille finale, que Malfoy tient toujours ses promesses… si il te promet de ne pas faire de coups bas, il n'en fera pas…

Harry : hum… mouai…

Martin : et pis… tu pourras le défier de faire ce que tu veux… toooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuttt ce que tu veux…

Harry : bon allé dégage, j't'ai trop entendu !

Martin parti bouder dans un coin reculé de la tête de Harry qui, lui, se retourna dans son lit et entreprit de s'étouffer avec son gentil coussin, qui n'était pas du tout d'accord, et qui décida de lui laisser la vie sauve.

« - Bon… y a plus qu'à prévenir Mione… »

* * *

« - Si to plaissssssssssss

- NON

- Mais mione… j'ai besoin que tu acceptes !

- Mais t'es cinglé, je ne rentrerais pas dans le jeu de ce serpent… je ne donnerais 150 points a PER-SO-NNE ! »

3… c'était le nombre d'heures depuis lequel Harry suivait Hermione en lui faisait des yeux de chiens battus larmoyants…Mais rien, nada ! La Griffondor ne voulait pas céder, elle prenait bien trop à cœur sa responsabilité. Mais Harry ne lâchait pas, il savait très bien que ça n'allait pas être facile ! Mais il devait absolument avoir l'approbation de son amie étant donné qu'il devrait donner sa propre approbation à Malfoy dans 2heures.

Soudain il s'arrêta, reprit un air sérieux et retint Hermione par le bras, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« - Hermione… tu me fais confiance ?

- Bien sûr ! … mais là n'est pas la question ! Répondit-elle, toute trace de colère ayant magiquement disparu de sa voix

- … Je me rends entièrement responsable de tout ce qui pourrait se passer… et je sais que je vais gagner… aie confiance… s'il te plait…

- Mon dieu… Harry… tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas résister quand tu prends cet air là ! »

A cette remarque, le brun se permi de sourire, avant d'enlacer avec force son amie.

« - Alors ça veux dire 'oui' ?

- … devine…

- Je T'Adoreuuuuuu ! »

Avec joie, il lâcha son amie et commença à courir… Maintenant, c'est, à la recherche de Drago Malfoy…

* * *

Il restait environ une heure avant que Harry ne doive rejoindre Drago dans la salle des sabliers. Il décida de passer le temps en faisant un tour dans le jardin qui revêtait en ce moment même son bel habit de neige. Fuyant les premières années qui essayaient de l'abattre à coups de boules de neiges, le Griffondor se retrouva très vite à la lisière de la foret interdite qui, comme à son habitude, dégageait une aura de pure hostilité... aura d'ailleurs qui attirait fortement notre courageux lionceau. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, 10 minutes plus tard, couché dans la neige, à raconter sa vie à un magnifique petit écureuil qui s'amusait à faire des bonds sur son ventre...

"- ... et c'est donc ainsi que j'ai tué cette saloprie de Voldy !"

L'écureuil stoppa ses sauts et se glissa dans les bras du brun, qui étaient croisés sur son torse, son petit museau dépassant et ses yeux brillants semblant refléter de la compassion.

" - et pis pourquoi je te raconte tout ça moi ? "

L'animal fit basculer sa tête de travers, faisant sourire Harry... Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la lisière de la foret, le rongeur était tranquillement endormi lorsqu'il l'avait vue, il c'était mit à bondir partout, semblant chercher une cachette... et maintenant il ne voulait plus lâcher l'adolescent ! Harry se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas le ramener avec lui dans le château...

"-... j'ai une question... pourquoi t'es pas en train d'hiberner ? ... ça hiberne pas, normalement, les bêtes comme toi à cette période ? ... à moins que ça soit moi qui t'ai dérangé... je t'ai dérangé ? ... oh zut, pourquoi j'te parle, tu comprends rien !"

L'animal afficha un air vexé il parti se cacher sous son écharpe. Harry n'en revint pas.

"- ... Alors tu comprends... c'est trop coooool ! Hey, petite bébête, on va faire un jeu... "

La 'petite bébête' en question sortit son museau de l'écharpe et le regarda avec curiosité.

"- pour dire oui, tu me donnera un coup de patte, et deux pour dire non... okay"

Il sentit une petite patte lui taper une fois le torse, le faisant sourire de toutes ses dents.

"- Tu es vraiment très intelligent... es tu un écureuil ?"

La patte sur son torse tapa deux coups alors que l'animal semblait... sourire ! Harry fronça les sourcils.

"- ... T'es quoi alors ? ... Ah je sais ! Tu es un extraterrestre qui s'est changé en rongeur et qui projette de dominer le monde et de changer tous ses habitants en fromage !"

Seul deux petit coups répondirent à son délire... suivit d'un trééés long blanc. Quand Harry sortit de son état de léthargie, son premier réflexe fut de calculer depuis combien de temps il avait quitté Hermione... d'arriver à 50minutes... d'observer l'écureuil... puis de se mettre à s'affoler ! Il se releva brusquement, arrachant un gémissement de plainte au petit animal, se secoua pour essayer de retirer toute la neige qu'il avait dans le dos, en vain, et tout cela en récitant un tas de jurons que je ne connaissais pas moi même. Alors qu'il allait partir en courant, il se rendit compte qu'il laissait derrière lui une petite boule de poil recroquevillé dans la neige... Avec une petite moue, il l'attrapa et se mit à la caresser.

"- Tu vas quand même pas rester ici... tu ne préférerais pas rentrer, au château, avec moi ?"

Pour seul réponse, le rongeur partit se blottir dans son cou, caressant le cou du Griffondor avec son museau... c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que Harry se rendit compte que le bout de ses oreilles et de sa queue étaient, contrairement à son corps marron orange, d'un noir profond. Après une légère caresse, tout s'enchaîna... Harry se mit à courrir à toute allure, sachant qu'il allait arriver un retard... et sachant aussi qu'un Malfoy n'aimait pas du tout qu'on lui fasse faux bond...

Record du monde battu... Harry n'aurait jamais pensé arriver aussi vite ! Il s'arrêta 5 seconde avant de se prendre la porte de la salle dans laquelle devait normalement l'attendre Malfoy et entreprit de retrouver un minimum de dignité, c'est à dire : remettre ses lunettes sur son nez, desserrer l'écharpe qui c'était mise en tête de l'étrangler, refaire le noeud de sa cravate... et retirer cette bestiole totalement vicieuse de son pantalon ! Bon, tout cela fini, il décida que ça serait préférable de taper à la porte, histoire de ne pas se prendre un sort impardonnable... Mais cette abrutit de porte décida de choisir ce moment_ précis _pour s'ouvrir... et il se la prit en pleine figure, tomba à la renverse, et termina sa course sur les fesses.

De l'entrebâillement de la porte sorti un visage, encadré par des fins cheveux blonds qui voletaient un peu partout... puis suivi un cou blanc, un buste fin mais qui paraissait tout de même musclé... et pour finir de longues jambes... putain de saloperie de Malfoy ! Ledit Malfoy tourna son visage inexpressif vers la masse inerte qui gisait au sol, et laissa échapper un sourire narquois.

"-... tiens... je commençais à me demander si tu ne m'avais pas posé un lapin... et je commençais aussi à imaginer de quelle manière j'allais t'assommer... mais on dirait que la porte l'a fait pour moi !

- grrrrrrr

- gentil potty... bon allé relève toi si tu veux que je t'en dise un peu plus sur mon pari

- ... et qu'est ce qui te dis que je l'ai accepté !

- Mm... Je te connais Potter... Bon, bouge-toi un peu maintenant..."

Harry se releva, la tête tournante, et une furieuse colère grandissant au fond de lui. Il savait que Malfoy avait raison, il savait qu'il avait appris à le connaître lors de la guerre, a force de l'observer et d'écouter Voldy énumérer ses défauts... Et pourquoi lui ne le connaissait pas ? C'était totalement injuste... tient, il irait se plaindre auprès de MacGo pour la peine !

Avec Harry sur les talons, Malfoy rentra dans la salle aux sabliers, fit apparaître deux fauteuils, en face l'un de l'autre, et s'assit confortablement dans l'un d'eux.

"- Bon... j'accepte... et retire tout de suite ce sourire suffisant de tes lèvres ! ... tu dois me faire quelques promesses avant de commencer...

- Je sais ! Je te jure de ne pas t'abuser, de ne pas faire appel à mes amis et de ne pas trop utiliser de fourberies... "

Le blond leva nonchalamment sa main droite, avant de la laisser retomber avec grâce sur l'accoudoir.

"- Pourquoi 'ne pas trop utiliser de fourberies' ?

- Parce que je suis un Serpentard ! Répond l'autre avec un demi-sourire

- ...

- Et cela vaut aussi pour toi, bien sûr."

A partir du moment où Malfoy leva son regard de Harry, un silence s'installa... Le Serpentard avait fait apparaître deux verres de vins... Harry ne chercha pas à savoir d'ou ils venaient, sachant que l'alcool était totalement interdit, et vida le siens en quelques gorgées, sous le regard quelques peu étonné du blond.

"- Qui est le Serpentard ici ? ... je pensais que tu allais refuser le verre et me faire un serment sur ' l'alcool, c'est satan' ...

- Et tu as la prétention d'affirmer que tu me connais... ff !"

Le Serpentard lui répondit par un sourire étrange que Harry ne su pas comment interpréter... Mais combien de sourires différents avait ce mec ? Soudain Harry senti quelque chose lui chatouiller le cou... Merde, il avait presque oublié la pauvre bestiole ! Le regard de Malfoy se reposa sur lui... plus exactement à l'endroit même où il sentait les chatouillis... et se yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi... Tient, je crois qu'il vient de se souvenir de sa quatrième année...

"-... une ...une ... une FOUINEEEEEEEEe !"

Vous savez, c'est très étrange de voir un Malfoy qui a perdu son air Malfoyen... il parait presque humain... enfin, je dis bien 'presque' ! Malfoy junior s'était recroquevillé et enfoncé à moitié dans les coussins de son fauteuil... il serait peut être bon de rappeler que ce jeune homme avait tout de même 17ans...

Harry tourna la tête vers l'objet qui avait provoqué chez l'autre cet état de traumatisme, et le prit dans ses bras.

"- C'est pas une fouine, c'est un écureuil.

-... une...une... une foui..neu...

- Putain tu dérailles Malfoy... c'est pas du tout pareil ! Et regarde, il est tout gentil en plus !"

Harry tenta de s'approcher du traumatisé mais celui ci fit un bond spectaculaire et se retrouva à l'autre bout de la salle, en total opposé avec la fouine-écureuil.

"- Si c'est la même chose... regarde un peu ses yeux vicieux..."

Harry se tourna vers l'animal qui le regardait avec incompréhension.

"- Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu vicieux... mais faut pas abuser non plus !"

Le Griffondor déposa l'animal par terre et s'avança vers Malfoy, tremblant, qui ne quittait pas des yeux l'horrible animal'.

"- Malfoy... reviens sur terre... fais moi confiance, cet animal ne te fera rien... tu ne veux pas plutôt que je fasse les présentations ?"

Il hésita, puis posa une main sur les genoux de son ennemi... il savait qu'il avait besoin de lui dans l'état ou il était. Malfoy tourna un regard incertain vers lui, les pupilles dilatées. Il était tellement différent de l' 'autre' Malfoy, en le voyant en ce moment même, on avant plus envie de le prendre dans ses bras, et de le réconforter, ce qu'Harry s'interdit formellement !

"- Bien... alors, Malfoy, voici l'écureuil... il n'a pas encore de nom... L'écureuil, voici Malfoy. "

L'écureuil fit une espère de révérence, comme les animaux de cirque, ce qui décrocha un petit sourire à Malfoy, puis, d'un pas incertain, il s'approcha des deux adolescents, s'arrêtant à chaque fois que le blond essayait d'entamer un mouvement de recul, qui était impossible étant donner qu'il était déjà collé au mur.

Au bout de 2 minutes, l'écureuil arriva aux pieds de Malfoy... et posa sa petite tête sur le genou qui n'était pas occupé par la main de Harry. Les deux adolescents changèrent un regard, surpris pour Malfoy, et confiant pour Harry.

" - C'est... c'est toi qui l'a élevé ?

- Mm... Nan... je ne le connais que depuis aujourd'hui...

- il... si ça se trouve, il s'est enfuit... d'un cirque mol…moldu...

- Je ne sais pas... va y, touche le, il ne mord pas !"

Cet encouragement suffit à Malfoy pour se décider à avancer sa main, et la poser sur la douce tête du rongeur...

30minutes plus tard... Harry riait aux éclats, le petit rongeur poussait des petits cris de joie, et Malfoy souriait timidement... Tous trois s'amusaient, l'écureuil enchaînant les galipettes en tout genre. Mais tout ceci ne pouvait pas durer éternellement... La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Malfoy arrêta tout aussi brusquement de sourire et se releva précipitamment. Harry n'eu même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour deviner qui venait d'arriver... il cacha Mr écureuil sous son pull et écouta la voix mielleuse qui résonnait à présent dans la salle.

"- Potter... Malfoy... que faites vous donc tous les deux ici ?

- Je... je venais de lui régler son compte, professeur... il a insulté mon père...

- ...

- Bien... allez donc en cours, ça à sonné depuis 10minutes.

Après avoir échangé un regard noir avec Harry, il fit voleter ses robes et reparti. Le Griffondor se releva et alla pour partir, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu faire un quelconque geste, il se retrouva plaqué au mur, par Malfoy. On n'entendit que le rongeur, qui poussa un petit cri de protestation. Malfoy semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa force et sa confiance en soi, bien qu'il tremblai encore un peu.

"- Ne parle de 'ça' à personne Potter... sinon ...

- Calme tes hormones Malfoy, je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler !"

Le blond s'écarta et, après un dernier regard au rongeur, fit volte face.

"-Et le merci, c'est en option ?"

Malfoy continua comme si de rien était, s'avança vers les fauteuils et les fit disparaître...

"-... Merci..."

... Fit disparaître les verres de vin, puis dit, avant de prendre la porte...

"-... Mr Ecureuil !"

Le temps que Harry comprenne, Malfoy était déjà bien loin...

* * *

5minutes plus tard, Harry arriva devant la salle dans laquelle se déroulait son cours, depuis 15minutes, avec les Serpentards. Malfoy l'attendait devant. Lorsque le Griffondor arriva, il ne lui dit que quelques mot : "20h, tour d'astronomie», puis toqua à la porte et entra. Leur professeur de DCFM les regarda, stupéfait. Harry décida de prendre la parole :

"- Nous sommes vraiment désolés professeur... Mais Malfoy c'est évanouit dans le couloir, et j'ai du l'emmener à l'infirmerie...

- conard ! Lui murmura ledit Malfoy, avec, en prime, un coup de coude.

- Bon et bien je vous pardonne pour cette fois... allez vous asseoir tout de suite"

Harry souri et chercha une place vide. Malfoy, lui, c'était déjà posé au fond de la salle, à côté d'un de ses amis serpents.

"-Au fait, Malfoy et Potter, avez vous vue Jonson ?"

Harry et Malfoy échangèrent un regard étonné.

"- Eu... non monsieur...

- Bon ce n'est pas grave, j'irais me renseigner auprès de son professeur principal."

* * *

Alors, vous voulez la suite ou pas ? ... donnez moi votre avis


	2. des defis dangereux

Hello Hello

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre... Mais, d'après ce que j'ai compris, on n'a pas le droit de faire des RARs dans les chapitres... POURQUOI ! Fichu site ! hp fanfiction est dix fois mieux ! " non je ne fais pas de pub"°" " . Bon, vous êtes toutes beaucoup trop intelligentes pour moi... je pense que vous savez pourquoi je dis ça... ""

Bonne lecture !

II

"- Hey Mr Ecureuil ! T'en vas pas !"

Ce que tous les Griffondors présents dans la salle commune pouvaient entendre en ce moment même, c'était la voix très... 'Mélodieuse' de Potter, qui brayait en courant après une boule de poil qui semblait follement s'amuser ... Lorsqu'il réussi enfin à l'attraper, c'est à dire 20 minutes plus tard, il le cramponna et couru vers son dortoir. Vide. Parfais. Il allait pouvoir parler à Mr Ecureuil sans avoir a utiliser de sorts insonorisation ! Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, le petit animal ronronnant sur son torse... Depuis quand ça ronronne les bêtes comme ça ?

"- Alors... qu'est ce que tu penses de Malfoy ?"

... Silenceeee... tout deux se fixaient, Harry, sur le dos, soulevant la bestiole au niveau de ses yeux.

"-Mm, je suis tout à fais d'accord avec toi. Mais le pauvre, il a vraiment du avoir très peur... ...

- ...

- Comment ça tu le trouves mignon ? ... Bon okay, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu... ... Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis en train de parler de Malfoy avec un écureuil !

- ...

- Oui, je sais que c'est moi qui ai amené ce sujet... mais t'étais pas obliger de me le rappeler ! ... J'suis sûr que c'est l'avada kedavra que je me suis pris qui a du dérégler quelque chose en moi..."

Martin : à moins que ça soit les hormones...

Harry : Va te faire voir, je sais très bien contrôler mes hormones !

Martin : C'est ce qu'ils disent tous...

"- Oh Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Ron venait d'entrer dans le dortoir, sortant Harry de sa discussion très philosophique avec Martin. Le roux se figea, regarda alternativement son meilleur ami, puis la boule de poil qu'il tenait encore surélever, puis il ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer 2secondes plus tard... pour ensuite éclater de rire...

"- Alors ils avaient raison en bas ! Moi qui ne voulais pas les croire !

- Quoi ?

- Tu... Tu lui as vraiment couru après pendant 20 minutes ?"

Harry lâcha la bestiole qui riait elle aussi et se renfrogna.

"- Pas ma faute ! ... il ne voulait pas que je l'attrape...

- Mouahahaha !

- Bon c'est bon ! J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !"

Ce n'est que lorsque Hermioe entra a son tour dans le dortoir que Ron commença à se calmer. Elle fixa le rongeur et commença à virer au rouge.

" - Oh nan Mione ! Rigole pas ! Pas toi, s'y te plais !

- Je fais tout pour l'éviter Harry, je te promets... mais cette scène devait vraiment être comique !

- Pas du tout, cette sale bestiole m'a épuisé !"

Il lança un regard noir à la sale bestiole en question qui lui souri en retour.

"-Hum... et si tu nous présentais...

- Mouai... bon ba voila, ça c'est Mr Ecureuil, et eux, c'est mes futur ex meilleurs amis s'ils continuent à rire !

- ... tu l'as appelé Mr Ecureuil ?

- Oui Ron, car, au cas ou tu ne l'ais pas remarqué, il à l'apparence d'un ...écureuil !

- ... Ah...

- Tu l'as trouvé où ? Il est peut être dangereux !

- Dans la foret interdite, et nan, il n'est pas dangereux... d'ailleurs je le trouve étrangement intelligent."

Hermione prit la bestiole et commença à l'examiner de tous les côtés, Ron regardant ce qu'elle faisait par dessus son épaule. Elle ne sembla pas trouver d'anomalies étant donné qu'elle le posa dans les bras de Harry avec un sourire.

"-Tu ne crains rien, j'en suis sûr.

- ... et si c'était un Ecureuil-garou...

- Ron... les écureuils-garou... _n'existent pas_ !

-... Ah...

- Bon, allé viens Ron, on va faire nos devoirs !"

Ron grogna mais suivi tout de même sa petite amie jusqu'a la sortie. Harry reporta son attention vers le petit animal.

"- Tu t'en es plutôt bien sortit ! ... Bon, quelle heure il est ? ... 19h30... J'ai rien à faire, autant partir tout de suite à la tour d'astronomie... Tu veux venir avec moi ?"

Le rongeur lui mordit doucement la main en signe d'approbation.

* * *

Harry avait posé Mr Ecureil à l'intersection d'un couloir à trois étages de là, pensant que l'animal aurait quand même besoin d'un peu de liberté... et puis de toute façon, étant donné son intelligence, il n'aurait aucun mal à retrouver son nouveau maître... si il le voulait...

Les mains dans les poches, le Griffondor continuait son chemin vers la tour, prenant tout son temps, sachant qu'il n'avait rendez vous que dans un quart d'heure. Mais, alors qu'il tournait dans un couloir qu'il pensait vide, il entra en collision avec une masse... eu pardon, un élève... Ils tombèrent tous deux à terre et Harry fut le premier à se relever, l'air grognon. Mais cet air s'évapora d'un coup lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la personne qu'il avait percutée. C'était sans aucuns doutes un 7éme année, Harry savait qu'il l'avait déjà vue, mais il ne se souvenait pas de sa maison... Et le fait que l'élève en question n'avait pas sa cravate n'arrangeait rien au problème. Sans vraiment le remarquer, le Griffondor se mit à détailler l'autre...

Il était beau, ça personne n'aurait pu le contredire... Ses cheveux, légèrement longs, partaient en dégradé du brun clair au noir, sa peau était un peu dorée, son visage plutôt fin... et son corps fin, lui aussi... peut être même un peu trop fin.

Il leva les yeux vers Harry et celui ci fut étonné de leur couleur marron doré. Harry lui tendit une main, après hésitation il la prit, sentit un étrange choc électrique, se releva, et se remit à marcher, après avoir murmuré un léger "merci". Il fallu bien 2 minutes au Griffondor avant de se remettre à marcher, les yeux marrons dorés reflétant de la surprise toujours tourbillonnant dans son esprit... et cette voix... rrraaaaaah ! Un homme ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'avoir une voix aussi douce !

* * *

Harry poussa la dernière porte qui le séparait de Malfoy et entra... ou plutôt sortit, étant donné qu'il était maintenant sur une sorte de balcon... situé à une 100éne de mètres du sol... Le vent frais vint ébouriffer ses cheveux.

Malfoy était déjà là... de dos, observant le ciel couleur encre... Tout ceci était tellement romantique... Seuls petits problèmes... C'était Malfoy ! Et donc c'était un gar-çon ! Le blond entendit la porte grincer et se retourna calmement.

"-Bonjour Malfoy

- ... la bestiole est avec toi ?

- La 'bestiole' à un nom ! Et non, elle n'est pas avec moi !

- Très bien... Approche-toi..."

Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre et s'approcha, il pu ainsi voir ce que voulait lui montrer l'autre : la vue ! C'était magnifique, on aurait dit un tableau figé : Le ciel prenait les 2/3 du plan, dans celui ci flottait une lune étonnement grosse, en baissant le regard, il pu voir la foret interdite, le lac dans lequel se reflétait la lune, et le parc...

"-C'est haut...

- Potter aurait-il le vertige ?

-... ta gueule ! ... Bon, tu me donnes mon défi tout de suite ou faut-il que j'attende que la lune ai des cheveux?"

Drago lui lança un léger sourire puis jeta un regard par dessus la balustrade.

"-... Saute...

- ...ah tu veux que je ... ... ... hein ?"

Martin : eu, je crois qu'il t'as dit de sauter !

Harry : Toi ta gueule !

Martin : Hey cool ! Moi je veux juste t'aider !

"- Tu veux vraiment que je répète ?

- ... nan... Mais … Mais t'es ouf ?"

Contrairement à Harry qui était maintenant carrément hystérique, Malfoy était étonnement calme...

"- Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, je ne veux pas assister à ton suicide en direct... quoi que, je suis sûr que ça pourrait être drôle... Mais là, je veux seulement voir si le courage légendaire des Griffondor n'est pas en fait qu'une... légende !"

Enormément vexé, Harry fonça tête baissée vers la balustrade et ... sauta... Ensuite il ne se souvint que d'une voix qui cria :"-utilise ta baguette, je ne veux pas de la mort du 'sauveur' sur ma conscience !" Puis d'une chute terriblement lente durant laquelle le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux et ses vêtements... A quelques mètres du sol, il sortit sa baguette, murmura un sort de rebond, et... rebondit sur l'herbe... Il rebondit d'ailleurs un peu trop haut et se cassa la figure sur un caillou...

Martin : Merlin ! Tu viens de survivre à une chute de 100 mètres et tu te fais terrasser par un caillou... On aura tout vue !

Harry : Ve te faire... ayyeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était pété quelque chose... Il essaya de se relever, mais retomba de douleur, avec, en prime, un hurlement à fendre l'âme... Putain de merde de saloperie d'idiote de cheville ! Il lança un regard vers le haut de la tour il vit un point tomber... un point qui grossissait de plus en plus... Et qui, plus il grossissait, plus il ressemblait à Malfoy ! Harry se retint de justesse de crier mon sauveur...

Le sauveur en question atterrit avec une magnifique souplesse, puis couru jusqu'au Griffondor, qui avait rendu les armes et gisait dans l'herbe fraîche, comme un tas de linge sale…

"-Ca va ?

- Hum... à ton avis ?

- ... Bon okay... Où as tu mal ?

Harry lui montra sa cheville droite, tout en essayant de cacher le mieux possible sa souffrance... Nan mais oh ! Il avait quand même battu le plus grand des mages noirs, il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par une petite entorse... Mais c'est que ça faisait mal ! Putain de merde !

"- Retire ta chaussure, chaussette et remonte ton pantalon"

Harry le regarda avec un air de bœuf à qui on vient d'expliquer la factorisation.

"- Tu veux pas non plus que je le fasse moi même ?

- ... Tu t'y connais ?

- Je n'ai pas fais un an chez les mangemort pour rien"

Bon, ça c'est ce qu'on peut appeler un argument de taille ! Harry fit donc ce que lui avait dicté le Serpentard et se retrouva avec des doigts fins et blancs qui parcouraient de toute sa longueur sa cheville... Il ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner.

"- Tiens mes épaules...

- Pourquoi ?

- ... Ta cheville est déplacée, je vais te la remettre en place de façon moldue...

- Hein ? Quoi ? Nan nan je ne suis pas du tout..."

Claaaaaaaac

"- PUTINNNN DE MERDEEEEEEEEEEE !

- Ca va aller ?"

Harry lui lança un regard plus noir que noir, puis essaya de se relever et ... magie ! Il n'avait plus mal... Cette fois ci, il s'empêcha de sauter au cou du blond pour le câliner. Tient, en parlant du blond... Harry remarqua qu'il y avait une tache de sang sur sa chemise, là où il l'avait tenu...

"- Malfoy..."

Le Griffondor passa sa main sur la chemise, puis, étant donné que le blond ne disait rien, il la passa sous sa chemise et pu voir quatre petites ouvertures...

"-... C'est rien... tu m'as juste griffé...

- J'ai... j'ai abîmé ta peau...

- Potter !

- Et tu vas avoir des marques ...

- Potter... tais toi...arrête de te foutre de ma gueule...

- Mais je ne me fous...

Il envoya balader la main du Griffondor, le faisant taire en même temps, et commença à s'éloigner...

"- Tu as très bien réussi ton défi... pense au mien durant la nuit..."

Harry attendit qu'il ai passé la porte du château pour répondre : " Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais pas besoin de ça pour penser à toi durant la nuit...". Puis il s'en alla lui aussi, étrangement vide.

* * *

Dringgggggggg

Oh enfin ! Le cours Griffondor- Serpentard d'histoire de la magie venait de se terminer... Harry attendait ce moment depuis... depuis qu'il était entré dans cette salle ! Il avait réfléchit au défi... et maintenant, il avait toute une après-midi de libre, comme le reste de l'école, pour lancer ce défi... Tient d'ailleurs, Malfoy était en train de se faire la malle. Il couru et attrapa le Serpentard par l'épaule, ayant préalablement attendu qui soit seul. Ignorant les protestations de l'autre, il l'amena jusqu'a dans le hall de l'école.

"- Mais qu'est ce que tu me fous là Potter ?

- Approchez, approchez tous pour l'heure de vérité de Malfoy, approchez, c'est gratuit !

- Potter... ferme un peu ta gueule pour voir ce que ça donne !"

Mais c'était trop tard, les cris de Harry avaient attiré une cinquantaine d'élèves qui s'étaient placés en ronde, piégeant Malfoy. Harry fit apparaître une chaise et dessina une ligne autour de Malfoy et lui.

"-Assied toi" murmura t-il au Serpentard

Celui ci accepta, l'air septique, il savait très bien de quoi cet esprit tordu de Griffondor pouvait être capable...

" - Bien, mesdames et messieurs, vous allez tout apprendre sur le grand, le beau Drago Malfoy !"

Des cris hystériques résonnèrent un peu partout dans la folle, qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus. Tous fixaient avec curiosité Harry et Malfoy.

"- Alors... Aujourd'hui, Malfoy porte… … 5 vêtements... vous aurez donc le droit de lui poser 5 questions sur lui... et à chaque question à laquelle il ne voudra pas répondre... il devra enlever un vêtement... Je vous laisse imaginer la suite ! ... Mais attention, vous n'avez pas le droit de dépasser la ligne que j'ai tracé !"

Malfoy laissa tomber un regard étonné sur lui, puis se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille du brun :

"- Nan mais tu rigoles là ! J'ai une réputation moi !

- Hey, je te rappelle que tu m'as fais sauter de la plus haute tour de Poudlard...

- ... Je vais le faire ton défi... mais tu vas le regretter..."

Après avoir soufflé dans l'oreille du Griffondor qui en frissonna, il se rassit sur la chaise, les jambes croisées.

"-Hum... Alors... qui veux poser la première question ?"

Des dizaines de mains se levèrent un peu partout alors que Malfoy analysait le visage de chaque élève, l'air sûr de lui... bien qu'intérieurement, il était totalement paniqué ! Harry donna la parole à une cinquième année alors qu'un peu partout, des gémissements de protestation s'élevaient. La fille rougie et s'avança un peu.

"- Est ce que... est ce que tu as quelqu'un en vue dans l'école ?"

Et ce fut au tour du grand et fière Malfoy de rougir ! Puis d'essayer de reprendre un minimum de grâce...

"-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais répondre à cette question idiote."

La jeune fille rougie encore plus et revint à sa place, la tête baissée. La foule commença à huer.

"- Hey, ne vous inquiétez pas, Malfoy n'as pas voulut répondre... il va donc devoir enlever un vêtement !"

Les paroles emplies de sagesse de Harry furent accueillies par des applaudissements, alors que Malfoy retirait chaussures et chaussettes en grommelant des " va te faire foutre Potter". Pieds nus et les mains sur les hanches, le blond lançait des regards emplis de défi à la foule qui se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit... La deuxième question fut accordée à un Griffondor de 6éme année.

"- C'est vrai que ton père a eu une aventure avec Rogue ?

- ... va . te . faire . foutre ! ! !"

Pour cette réponse qui n'en n'était pas une... Malfoy du retirer sa cravate. Il se laissa prendre au jeu et la balança dans la foule de filles hystériques qui se mirent à glousser... A présent, les gens se foutaient pas mal de savoir des choses sur Malfoy, tout ce qu'ils voulaient... c'était le voir à poil ! Et Harry fut vraiment soulagé d'avoir tracé la ligne de protection lorsque les filles commencèrent à avancer pour 'toucher' le 'pauvre' Serpentard...

"- Combien font 1234865 divisé par 485752 puis multiplié par 785412155 ?

- ... Mais comment veux tu que je sache ça, gros con !

- Malfoy, c'est pas une réponse... tu vas devoir retirer ta chemise...

- Nan... pas ma chemise ! P'tin tu m'le payeras Potter..."

Tréééés lentement, Malfoy fit sauter chacun de ses boutons, un par un, alors que la foule, fille comme garçon, agonisait carrément... La quatrième question fut posée par une 4éme année qui semblait étrangement calme...

"- serais tu intéressé par une relation sado-masochiste ?

- T'es ouf ! Tu crois que je vais te répondre ?"

Harry s'approcha de lui... et s'empêcha de détailler son torse... merde c'était trop tard... il laissa rouler son regard sur la peau blanche qui paraissait tellement douce, et ce torse finement musclé... Respire... voila c'est bien comme ça… maintenant tu pense à Dumby en tenu de cuir… waa ! C'est radical !

"-Hum... fais attention Malfoy, là tu va devoir retirer ton ... ton pantalon... Et je ne suis pas sûr que ma protection puisse supporter une horde de fans hystériques...

- Et ba qu'elle me saute dessus... de toute façon, là où j'en suis...

- ..."

Pour la survit de ses neurones, Harry préféra s'éloigner le plus possible du fruit défendu... et ne le regarda pas retirer son pantalon, sous les cris hystériques... Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva face à Malfoy qui le fixait avec malice... Seulement vêtu d'un boxer vert foncé... et se retourna précipitamment vers la foule !

"- Attention... choisissez bien la dernière question...

- Moi ! Moi !

- Allez y jeune homme

- Okay... bon... hum...

- Bon allé, t'attends quoi, que je finisse congelé ?

- Mais, disons que c'est un peu gênant à demander...

- Autant que me demander si je suis sado-maso ?

- Hum... ... préfère tu les filles ... ou les garçons... ?"

La question tomba comme un boulet de canon... tout cris hystérique s'estompa, tous attendant la réponse avec une certaine impatience... Et Malfoy se retrouvait face à un grooos dilemme...

"- Malfoy... réfléchi... ou tu fais ton coming out... ou tu te retrouve à poil devant la moitié de l'école...

- Tais toi Potter, je réfléchis...

- Vite, ils s'impatientent...

- ... Bon okay okay... je préfère les hommes... et toi ?"

Pam !

Ca, c'était le bruit que font 83 personnes qui s'écroulent en même temps... Le cerveau d'Harry avait déconnecté... Seul Martin était encore là, en train de faire sa danse de la victoire en chantait " il préfère les hommeuuuuu".

"- Potter... est ce que t'as réfléchis à comment on va faire pour sortir de ça ?"

Harry lançât un regard à la foule... La plupart des filles s'étant évanouit, il ne restait que des hommes... et ils semblaient comme hypnotisés... avançant de plus en plus... Le brun fit apparaître une cape sur les épaules de Malfoy puis lança un sort qui créa une onde de choc qui mit tous ceux qui les entouraient à terre... Après il ne suffit aux deux adolescents que d'enjamber les élèves... puis de détaler !

"- T'avais prévus qu'ils allaient réagir comme ça ?

- Non... je pensais que tu aurais préféré répondre aux questions plutôt que te retrouver à poil devant je ne sais pas combien d'élèves !"

A quelques couloirs de là, ils trouvèrent une salle vide ou ils purent reprendre leur respiration... Mais comment reprendre une respiration normale avec à côté de soi une bombe, seulement vêtu d'un boxer et d'une cape... et qui en plus te regarde avec des yeux tréééés étranges...

"-T'aurais aimé ?

- ... Quoi ? ...

- Me voir à poil devant tout le monde..."

Martin : Bien sûr qu'il aurait aimé, quelle question à la con !

"-... Tu... ça t'aurais amusé de me voir me faire humilier...

- …Joues pas le martyre Malfoy… tu sais très bien que je ne souhaiterais ça à personne… même à mon pire ennemi ! »

Un air légèrement satisfait apparut sur le visage du Serpentard. Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cette situation… l'excitait ? En fait, il n'était pas vraiment étonné… il savait depuis 1 ans qu'il aimait les hommes… depuis que… oh non, il ne valait mieux pas le dire ! Et, bien qu'il ne veuille pas se l'avouer, il savait aussi très bien que la main baladeuse et la langue joueuse qui emplissaient ses rêves ne pouvaient être autres que celles de Malfoy. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, le blond c'était approché de lui et l'avait coincé contre le mur… souriant mystérieusement.

« - Dis… ça te dirait…

- … gna ?

- … On pourrait tout effacer, repartir sur de bonnes bases… et se faire une partie de jambes en l'air…je suis sûr que tu prendrais ton pied… »

La dernière phrase, Malfoy l'avait murmuré à l'oreille de brun… avant de mordre celle-ci… mais, sans trop réfléchir, Harry le repoussa, peut être parce qu'il pensait que l'autre se moquait de lui…ou qu'il ne supportait pas son sourire satisfait, et marcha rapidement en direction de la porte, qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

« -Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Malfoy »

Il ne pu même pas voir sa réaction, il était déjà partit très loin, vers son dortoir… il ne pu pas non plus remarquer Mr Ecureuil, qui venait de sortir d'un coin non éclairé de la pièce et qui, après avoir lancé un regard noir à Malfoy, avait couru après lui…

* * *

Les autres étaient en train de prendre leur dîner, mais Harry n'avait pas faim… Dans l'ambiance bleutée de son dortoir, il était couché tout habillé sur son lit, Mr Ecureuil blottit sur son torse. L'élève lança un soupire à fendre l'âme.

« - … J'aimerais tellement être un écureuil dans des moments pareils… tu ne dois pas avoir de problèmes toi… je suppose que les femelles ne t'intéressent que lors des périodes de reproduction et que tu ne connais ni la fidélité ni les sentiments… ça doit être tellement facile… »

Le rongeur lui lança un regard réprobateur et descendit de son torse pour se blottir dans l'oreiller.

« - Quoi ? Je t'ai vexé ? »

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, lui tournant obstinément de dos…

« -Okay, je t'ai vexé ! … Mais tu sais, moi, tout ce que je demande, c'est d'avoir un minimum droit au bonheur… tu penses que je n'y ai pas droit ? Que je suis trop …hideux pour ça… »

Comme pris d'un électrochoc, l'écureuil se leva, donna un petit coup de museau sur le nez de Harry et se mit en boule au creux de son cou. La voix de plus en plus mal assurée, Harry continuait à se dévoiler à ce petit être qui ne pouvait pas le juger…

« - Tout ce que je demande, c'est d'oublier ce prétentieux… d'oublier mes sentiments… Comment aie je pu en arriver là… comment puis je être aussi pitoyable… »

Il ne savait même pas comment ses sentiments avaient commencé à se réveiller… En fait, ce qui l'attirait dans Drago, c'est qu'il pensait que sous cet air de salop, si on grattait un peu… il y avait une vraie pépite d'or… un Drago adorable, doux, prés à aimer… Mais Harry avait beau creusé à s'en mettre les ongles à sang, le beau Drago n'apparaissait pas… à se demander si il existait vraiment…

Sur la tête de Mr Ecureuil tomba une goutte d'eau salé… suivi d'une autre, puis encore une autre… mais l'animal ne bougea pas, il supporta les larmes qui trempant sa tête, comme pour absorber la douleur et la tristesse du gentil étudiant qui l'avait recueilli et nourri… Ses petits yeux noisette se fermèrent, emplis d'un intense chagrin.

* * *

à suivre

* * *

Je n'aime vraiment pas quand Harry est triste ! Il me fous le moral en l'air "°" ... Bon, et bien j'espère que cette suite vous a plu, j'attend vos avis, merci d'avance "" . Et RDV dans une semaine pour avoir la suite, j'espère que vous serez toutes ( tous ? je trouve ça totalement injuste de devoir utiliser le tous si il n'y a qu'un garçon alors qu'il y a tout de même une dizaine de filles, c'est totalement injuste ! d'abord je suis sûr qu'il n'y pas pas de mecs qui lisent des Hp/Dm, enfin si, j'en connais un "°") là ! Bisousssssss.


	3. un defi sexy ?

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Et bienvenue dans ce 3éme chapitre ! ... Je viens juste de remarquer un truc que je n'avais jamais vue avant... il y d'autres fics avec des défis ! Pourtant je n'en n'avais vue aucunes avant ! Et je vous promets, bien sûr, que je ne me suis inspirée d'aucunes d'entre elles pour écrire ma propre fic ! Hem... je crois que ce chapitre est un tout petit peu plus petit que les deux autres, je m'en excuse, mais je n'ai pas envie de faire du remplissage, cela ne servirait à rien ! **

**Parlons maintenant de vous... merci beaucoup ! J'ai adoré toutes vos reviews ! Merci Witchia pour les erreurs que tu as trouvées dans le dernier chapitre, et désolé de ne pas les avoir corrigées ! Et merci à tous les autres lecteurs ... Pourquoi je dis lecteurs ? Et bien parce qu'il y a UN garçon ! mdr ! gros bisous Sykora !**

**Bon allé, j'arrête de parler ! J'espère, une fois encore, que ce chapitre vous plairas ! **

**Merci d'avance pour vos avis !**

**

* * *

**

**III**

Le lendemain, ce n'est ni le soleil ni l'appel du ventre qui réveilla Harry… Ce furent plutôt les exclamations et les cris de joie de ses camarades de dortoir qui semblaient avoir trouvé un sujet très intéressent. La douceur qui lui chatouillait le cou hier n'était plus là… Mr Ecureuil était sûrement parti faire un tour, Harry y était maintenant habitué. Après avoir rassemblé tout son courage, il ouvrit un œil… puis deux. Il était dans la même position qu'hier et son mal de tête lui indiqua qu'il avait du s'endormir à force de pleurer. Il lança un regard intrigué vers ses 4 amis qui étaient tous regroupés sur le lit de Ron et tenaient un paquet vert fermé par un ruban argent. Avec toute la bravoure du monde, le brun se releva et émit un grognement étrange qui eu pour effet d'attirer l'attention de ses amis qui souriaient tous comme des abrutis profonds.

« - Oh Harry ! On pensait que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller !

- On t'attendait, regarde, il y avait ce paquet sur ton lit ce matin…

- Bien sûr, on n'a absolument pas lu le mot qui va avec, poursuivit Neville avec un sourire angélique qui était tout sauf angélique »

Ron se leva et donna le paquet à son meilleur ami. Il y avait écrit en lettres grise : 'pour Harry Potter' et y était scotché un petit mot que Harry détacha et déplia, Ce qu'il remarqua tout d'abord ce fut l'élégance de l'écriture, petite et penchée. Ron se mit à lire par-dessus son épaule.

« - Je pense que tu sauras quoi en faire, signé d m »

Alors que la curiosité du brun venait d'être piquée à vif, le roux lui ne faisait que sauter partout en disant : « je peux l'ouvrir je peux l'ouvrir ? » Et Harry lui accorda ce privilège. Alors l'autre lui enleva le paquet des mains, le posa sur son propre lit et déchira le papier à coups de griffes, il y sortit quelque chose que Harry ne pu pas voir étant donné que l'autre lui tournait le dos… Puis s'en suivirent des chuchotements des 4 garçons qui se voulaient discrets mais qui étaient tout sauf ça…

« - Cache ça, il ne faut pas qu'il le voit !

- Mais ça lui ai destiné !

- Mais s'il le voit…

- Brûle-le avant qu'il ne fasse une crise cardiaque !

- … Que faut-il brûler pour que JE ne fasse pas de crise cardiaque ?

- Kayyyyyyyyyy ! »

En un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, les 4 garçons sursautèrent et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un Harry qui lançait des avada kedavra par les yeux. Dean eut le réflexe de cacher tout de suite l'objet tabou derrière son dos et tous se mirent à sourire innocemment.

« - Bon, maintenant vous allez me donner TOUT DE SUITE ce qu'il y avait dans CE paquet ! »

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que Ron et Seamus avaient déjà détalé hors du dortoir… S'en suivi une course-poursuite acharnée durant laquelle Harry courait après ses deux futurs ex amis en hurlant des menaces de mort plus terrifiante les une que les autre. Ce n'est qu'au bout de 10 minutes que le brun réussi à coincer contre le mur son meilleur ami qui gardait le paquet dans le dos…

« - Bon maintenant tu me donnes ce paquet… sinon je te ficelle, te lance aux araignées, puis ensuite t'ouvre et te pend avec TES propres boyaux ! »

Ron, qui, un peu plus au chaque mot, virait un peu plus vers le verdâtre, fit un «non » de la tête. Du côté des joues de Harry, la couleur partait plutôt vers les rouges pivoine. On avait même l'impression que de la fumée lui sortaient des oreilles.

« - Bon, dis moi au moins ce qu'il y a dedans… … … RON !

- gloup… c'est, eu, un… uniforme… »

Harry s'éloigna de son ami en gardant des yeux ronds sur son visage gêné.

« - Attend, tu rigoles là… vous me faites un cinéma depuis 20 minutes pour un uniforme ?

- Hem… c'est, un uniforme féminin…

- Oui et bah ?

- Et, il est à ta taille, Harry, à ton avis, que dois tu faire avec ? »

Sous le choc, ledit Hary tomba à la renverse, heureusement qu'un gentil fauteuil se trouvait sur sa trajectoire. C'est à ce moment là que Hermione arriva et renvoya Ron dans le dortoir, après avoir pris le paquet. Elle alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du siège dans lequel son ami gisait, sans signe de vie.

« - Hem… Seamus m'a expliqué… je suppose que c'est lié aux défis que tu t'échange avec Malfoy ! Au fait, ça ce passe bien entre vous ? »

Elle étudia le regard que l'autre venait de poser sur elle, vide et horrifier à la fois, puis repris.

« - Oh, à ce point ? … bon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires »

Après quelques secondes vides, elle sortit de son état de rêverie et rouvri le paquet pour en sortir l'uniforme.

« - Oh, il est vraiment très beau ! … Dommage qu'il soit de Serpentard ! »

Le mot eu l'effet d'un électrochoc qui fit lever Harry en position de combat.

« - Où un Serpentard ?

- Imbécile, je disais que cet uniforme était de Serpentard… tient, il y a un autre mot. »

Le brun attrapa précipitamment le mot. Encore cette insupportable…

Martin : mauvaiseee foisssss !

Hum je reprends… Encore cette insupportable écriture… tellement belle mais qui écrivait des choses tellement horripilantes… quel contraste ! Voici ce qu'il y avait écrit : « J'imagine déjà l'air outré et stupéfait que tu vas faire en ouvrant ce paquet… Tu ne peu même pas imaginer à quel point je suis en train de jubiler en ce moment même. Je pense que tu as due comprendre… Tu m'as forcé à me déshabiller, et bien moi je te force à te travestir ! Nous sommes Samedi, et je tiens à faire partager ton déguisement à toute l'école, c'est pourquoi tu devras le garder au moins pour aller manger ton déjeuner, dans la grande salle… j'ai hâte de te voir… » A la fin de sa lecture, Harry émit un nouveau grognement, plein de sous entendus.

« - Allé Harry, fais pas cette tête, et pense à ce que tu vas pouvoir faire subir à Malfoy pour te venger… »

Un sourire diaboliquement Serpentard se dessina sur les lèvres du brun.

« - Oh pour ça ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais me venger…

- Je n'en doute pas ! … Bon, maintenant suis moi dans la salle de bain pour te préparer…

- … NNAAAAONNNNN !

- Harry ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! C'est ça, ou offrir 150 points aux serpents ! Tu n'avais qu'à y réfléchir avant !

- Mais tu sais que réfléchir n'est pas mon fort ! C'est toi normalement qui dois réfléchir pour trois !

- Ffff, arrête de faire ton imbécile et suis moi ! »

* * *

Le pauvre Harry ne pu rien rajouter d'autre, la tornade aux cheveux marron l'avait déjà traîné dans la salle de bain de son dortoir… Horreur ! Harry ne pensait pas qu'il y avait autant de sorte de produits de beauté qui existaient sur la terre entière ! Je ne préfère d'ailleurs pas vous raconter tous les sévices, plus pires les uns que les autres, que Hermione lui fit subir. Durant 30 minutes, s'élevèrent de la salle des cris terrifiants qui arrivèrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean qui attendait leur cinquième compagnon de dortoir avec une impatience énorme.

« - A votre avis, il lui restera tous ses membres ?

- Mm… Il lui manquera peut être son onzième doigt…

- Mouhahahahahaha !

- Yaah, Dean tu es horrible ! Et Seamus, arrête de rire aussi diaboliquement, ça doit être très dur pour Harry !

- Ouiiiiiii maman Neville ! »

Ce fut le bruit de pas qui se mit à résonner dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir les 7éme années filles qui dissipa les éclats de rire des 4 lions. C'est alors qu'ils tournèrent tous leur regard vers les deux belles qui étaient maintenant au pied de l'escalier… On pu alors répertorier deux saignements de nez, un évanouissement et un 'tombage' de mâchoire.

« - Oh mon dieu !… Harry a une jumelle !

- ron… espèce d'imbécile… C'EST Harry !

- … … oh mon dieu ! … »

Et Ron s'écroula, retrouvant ainsi Neville, qui était encore dans les vapes. Harry lança un regard noir aux deux qui étaient encore debout.

« - Seamus… arrête de mater mes jambes !

- Pas ma faute… putain, j'avais jamais remarqué que t'étais aussi fine… euh fin, désolé… on dirait presque une vraie fille… »

C'est vrai que la transformation était plutôt étonnante. L'uniforme était constitué d'un chemisier blanc à bordures verte et d'une jupe qui ne lui arrivait même pas aux genoux, verte à bordures blanches, d'une cravate Serpentard desserrée et d'un badge à l'effigie d'un serpent qui brillait fièrement en haut de son torse, à gauche. Hermione avait aussi travaillé ses cheveux, qu'elle avait coiffés de façon sauvage… Harry avait un corps très fin, ça ne datait pas d'hier, et le Quidditch ne lui avait apporté qu'une fine musculature qui s'accordait très bien avec son anatomie svelte. Mais qui aurait pu imaginer que d'être habiller en fille lui irait si bien… Malfoy, peut être.

La réplique de Seamus lui valu de la part de son ami un bon coup de pied bien placé qui le fit tomber à terre.

« - Bon, on peut y aller maintenant… plus vite on commence, plus vite ça sera fini…

- Oui Harry, allons y »

C'est donc une Hermione toute fière et un Harry de trééés mauvaise humeur qui quittèrent la salle commune dans laquelle ne restaient que Ron, Neville et Seamus, gisaient encore sur le sol, et Dean qui restait la mâchoire ouverte…

Après avoir pris tous les passages secrets du château… c'est-à-dire une centaine… les deux Griffondors, dont un qui ne se sentait pas du tout d'humeur Griffondorienne, arrivèrent devant la grande porte de la grande salle fermée…

* * *

_...POV d'un Serpentard, dont il nous sert à rien de connaître le nom …_

* * *

Raaaaaaaaa j'adore le samedi ! C'est le jour des frites à Poudlard! Vous connaissez ? C'est des bouts de patate qu'on fait agoniser dans de l'huile bouillante et qui pue… Oui, je suis sûr que vous connaissez ! … Sinon c'est que vous êtes pas normal ! Bon, tout ça pour dire qui je me tiens en ce moment même en train de déguster mon plat préféré, entouré de tous mes pots sang pur. Quand soudain… la grande porte s'ouvrit… sssssssuspense ! Bon, d'habitude j'en ai rien à foutre que cette fichue porte s'ouvre, mais là, c'est pas pareil !

Une bombe vient d'entrer dans la G S (ça veux dire grande salle, pour tous les incultes non Serpentard et qui ne sont pas dans le coup) … quand je dis une bombe, je parle d'une fille bien sûr ! Il parait que c'est une expression moldue, mais j' l'aime bien ! Bon, revenons-en à cette fille… Elle était brune, les cheveux plutôt cours et en bataille, plutôt plate, dommage, mais elle avait une taille à tomber et des bêtes de jambes… waaaaa !

Son regard gêné et son uniforme Serpentard lui donnaient carrément un charme à tomber. C'est qui ? Une nouvelle élève ? Ouai sûrement… si elle n'était pas nouvelle, elle serait déjà passée dans mon lit ! Bon, je trouve le courage de détacher mon regarde de la bombe sexuelle pour lancer un coup d'œil étonné à mon pote Jonson. Il a l'air carrément sous le charme, ses yeux ne quittent pas la nouvelle arrivée et l'observent d'un air prédateur.

Hey, y a un problème là, la nouvelle ne vient pas à la table des Serpentards, mais suit son amie qui est rentrée avec elle vers la table de ces décérébrés de Griffy's ! Hey jolie madame ! Viens ici, on va pas te manger ! Hey oh tu m'écoutes ? Bon tu vas venir ici pétasssse ! … tss, j'suis sûr que c'est encore une de ces fille qui se croit supérieure aux autres… d'abord elle n'est même pas belle !

* * *

_...POV du plafond…eu non, de personne en fait…_

* * *

Sous tous les regards étonnés et dans un silence total, Harry alla s'asseoir, totalement gêné. Même les Griffondors le dévisageait… pas grand monde ne semblait l'avoir reconnu. Il lança un regard vers la table des Serpentards pour y trouver gros con Malfoy… …Oh le salop, il n'était même pas là ! Quand soudain son regard tomba sur des yeux qu'il connaissait depuis peu… Le garçon avec qui il était entré en collision… Étrangement, il se sentit déçu… Le garçon faisait partit de Serpentard… pourtant, il ne l'aurait jamais deviné, par rapport à son comportement… Il ne pu s'empêcher de rester focaliser sur lui… bien que deux tables les séparaient, il pouvait sentir son regard doré intense. Ca en fut même gênant et il s'obligea à détourner son regard vers d'autres élèves… Mais tout les monde le regardait en silence alors il se rabattit sur sa meilleure amie.

« - Tu veux du jus de citrouille ? »

Le silence était tellement total qui la phrase résonna autant que dans une cathédrale vide. Hermione lui répondit qui oui avec un sourire enchanté, elle au moins elle ne semblait pas du tout gênée par l'ambiance qui s'était installé… Puis, tout d'un coup, toutes les conversations reprirent, avec un seul et même sujet : cette nouvelle élève !

« - Hey… t'as vue la nouvelle ! » demanda un 6éme année Griffondor à son voisin

« - Ba oui imbécile ! D'ailleurs… c'est bizarre mais elle me fait penser à quelqu'un…

- Mhm… oui moi aussi… Mais je ne vois pas qui…

- … … HARRY POTTER ! » Cria Dennis Crivey, qui n'était pas très loin d'eux, en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le pauvre Harry « … comment ai-je fais pour ne pas le reconnaître ! Rah j'ai honteuuuuu ! Regardez, cette courbure d'oreille… ça ne peut être QUE Harry ! »

Et bien sûr, toute la grande salle avait entendu, et se mit à parler plus vivement … alors que ledit Harry essayait de se suicider en s'étouffant à l'aide de sa serviette…

« - Mais qu'est ce que Potter fait un uniforme féminin ? Et Serpentard, par-dessus le marché !

- Sais pas … mais moi ça me dérange pas… A VEUUUUUUUUX !

- … p't'être que c'est un travlo…

- M'en fou ! A veux c'est tout ! »

L'atmosphère devenait carrément irrespirable pour Harry. Après une tentative de suicide raté, il décida donc de s'éclipser… Il se laissa glisser sous la table puis marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à la sortie… Miracle ! Ca marche ! Tout le monde était trop occupé à parler avec exaltation, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que la pauvre poupée était partie…

* * *

Harry referma les portes de la grande salle puis posa son front dessus et essaya de retrouver une respiration normale… Lorsque cela fut fait, il décida de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cette pièce maudite où il ne remettrait jamais les pieds de ça vie… JA-MAIS ! Mais malheureusement il ne pu aller très loin… Un couloir plus loin… il se retrouva plaqué au mur par un AVNI (Abrutit. Vivant. Non. Identifié)… cette odeur… ces yeux… ça ne pouvait être que…

« - PUTIN DE SALOPARD DE MALFOY ! Tu m' fous quoi là ?

- Bonjour Potter… enchanté de te voir de si bonne humeur… »

Harry se rendit compte très vite que le corps pressé contre lui l'empêchant de bouger… il se rendit aussi compte du souffle quel que peu accéléré qui caressait sa joue. Il ne pu empêcher le rouge de monter à ses joues.

« - pourrais tu avoir l'amabilité de me laisser partir… ou comptes tu me pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ?

- Mmm… la seconde proposition me plait bien…

- … salopard…

- … j'étais sûr que cet uniforme t'irait bien…

Après il avoir lancé un regard prédateur, Malfoy posa sa main sur sa cuisse et entreprit de la remonter… Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase… Harry canalisa son agacement sur le blond et le fit valser à l'autre bout du couloir. Il avait apprit à faire ça lors des séances d'apprentissage intense et intensément chiantes qu'il avait du suivre (ou plutôt subir) avec Rogue pour se préparer au combat final.

« - T'es sourd… ou carrément con ? Tu vois, cette fois ci, moi aussi je pencherais pour la seconde proposition… va te faire foutre Malfoy… mais pas par moi… »

Et, sur cette tirade très amicale, Harry partit en courant. Malfoy ne prit même pas la peine de le rattraper, il s'accouda au mur et se mit à chercher ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce Griffondor… Ba oui ! Il ne le demandait pas en mariage, il lui demandait simplement une nuit… aucuns engagements, aucunes conséquences… alors pourquoi refusait-il, bon dieu de merde ? … Mais, quand même, quel beau p'tit cul…

* * *

à suivre

* * *

**Je crois qu'Harry n'a vraiment pas de chance ! Bon, je voulais aussi vous parler de Martin : je pense que Harry a inconsciemment créé Martin lorsqu'il à commencé à s'intéresser à Malfoy... Et il a de moins en moins besoin de lui étant donné que, peu à peu, il accepte son attirance... Donc, Martin sera moins présent, j'en suis désolée... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il est, en ce moment même, en vacances aux Caraïbes ! Et vi, y en a qui ont de la chance !**

**J'attends vos Reviews avec impatience !**

**Merci et à** **la semaine prochaine, j'espère !**


	4. un defi sadique ?

**ENFINNNNNN ! Wa ! j'ai enfin mis fin ce chap ! J'ai vaincu les exams blancs et ma sœur psychopathe ! Et tout cela sans une cicatrice ( a part peut être l'endroit ou ma sœur m'as mordu, mais ça, ca compte pas ! ).**

**Et si UNE personne OSE me dire que ce chapitre est trop court... alors là, je fais un malheur . Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai fais un chap biennnn plus long que d'hab ( en tout cas, il m'a paru très long, lorsque j'ai du le réécrire ! ).**

**Bonne lecture ! J'attends vos avis ! Et Un Enorme Merci Pour Toutes Les Reviews... J'espère Avoir Répondu A Toutes Par Mail ! **

**Ps : je pense que vous remarquerez dans ce chapitre que je ne prends pas en compte le tome 6… désolé, je ne l'ai toujours pas digéré !**

**

* * *

**

IV

Étrangement, Harry marchait… Bon, c'est vrai sortit de son contexte, ça n'était pas du tout étrange, c'était même normal… rassurant… Mais ce qui venait de ce passer n'était PAS normal… Se faire 'caresser par Malfoy', il en rêvait toute les nuits, alors pourquoi, putain de merde, pourquoi, l'avait-il rejeté aussi brusquement… alors qu'il aurait pu l'avoir … Et pourquoi se sentait-il aussi vexé ? Il était donc en train de marcher, toujours habillé de son joli uniforme féminin de Serpentard… par moment, il lançait même des regards noirs à ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin… Il s'était même fait draguer ! C'était un septième année de Serpentard, il s'était approché de lui, l'avait regardé de haut en bas avec son plus beau sourire, puis lui avait dis d'une voix suave : « tu sais que t'es trop sexe baby ? » … puis, avec son regard noir n°3 et un timbre vraiment très masculin, Harry avait répondu : « appelle moi encore une fois baby, et je te castre ! » Puis il avait reprit sa marche, laissant derrière lui le Serpentard, qui n'en revenant toujours pas. Ra lala, que de bon souvenir qu'il pourra raconter plus tard à ses enfants…

Martin : t'auras pas d'enfants abrutit ! T'es HO-MO !

Harry : et qui te dis que je ne suis pas bi ?

Martin : hem… je suis dans ta tête, tu ne peux donc pas me mentir !

Harry : Raaaaaa ! Va t' coucher !

Tient, en parlant de coucher, Harry était déjà arrivé, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, dans son dortoir… Et qui c'est qui l'attendait sur son lit ? … non, pas Drago ! Mr Ecureuil bien sûr ! Il était étalé de tout son long sur la couverture rouge et sa tête reposait sur la bordure du lit. Harry alla se coucher à côté de lui en lâchant un soupire à fendre l'âme. Comme à son habitude, l'écureuil se releva et s'installa sur son ventre, puis le regarda avec un air de dire « qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? ».

« - Oh… c'est Malfoy… il m'a fait des trucs… » Le regard de l'animal se fit plus inquiet « oh non ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'était pas très grave… c'est juste que je ne comprends pas… je l'ai déjà envoyé balader une fois, alors pourquoi s'obstine t-il ? »

D'un juste machinal, il se mit à caresser sa tête, gardant son regard rivé sur le plafond.

« - Il n'y a qu'une solution, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas habitué à ce qu'on lui résiste… il doit commencer à douter de lui, c'est pour ça qu'il veux absolument me mettre dans son lit… pour se rassurer… juste pour se rassurer…

-…

- Non ça ne me dérange pas ! »

Un silence pesant s'installa, et dura plusieurs minutes…

« - Bon okay okay ! C'est vrai que ça me dérange !

- …

- Pourquoi ? Ba je ne sais pas moi pourquoi !

-… »

Nouveau silence…

« - fhhh ! D'accord, je sais pourquoi… En fait, je… je ne veux pas être une aventure d'une nuit… » Sa voix était très basse, et emplie de tristesse. Il ferma les yeux et continua à parler. « Je sais que c'est totalement impossible… Drago n'est jamais resté plus d'un jour avec quelqu'un selon la légende… mais je ne veux pas de ça… tu sais, je m'intéresse à lui, mais pas que pour son physique, je suis sûr qu'il est quelqu'un de bien, j'en suis persuadé ! Mais lui… c'est que mon… corps ! Qui l'attire… » Comme pris d'un électrochoc, il rouvrit les yeux et se releva brusquement, faisant tomber Mr Ecureuil sur le matelas, qui ne se fit pas attendre pour protester à coup de petits cris perçants.

« - … je vais prendre une douche… »

20… c'est le nombre de minutes durant lequel Harry resta sous la douche. Et pendant tout ce temps, Mr Ecureuil ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de lire le livre de potion qu'il avait réussi à hisser du sol au lit… Harry sortit de la salle de bain torse nu, l'air blasé, et s'étala sur son lit… puis daigna lancer un regard intrigué à son ami écureuil.

« -… Tu aimes la potion toi ? … Mais, eu… depuis quand tu sais lire ?

- …

- Pourquoi tu me parles de Malfoy alors que je te parle de potion ? Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce salopard… nan, me boude pas écureuil, c'est pas contre toi que je dis ça, c'est juste que… il me fait mal… »

* * *

…3heures plus tard, lorsque Ron entra dans le dortoir pour aller chercher son meilleur ami pour l'entraînement de Quidditch, il retrouva celui-ci torse nu, endormi, et dans ses bras, Mr Ecureuil roulé en boule, ronronnant… ce tableau était tellement mignon qu'il resta quelques secondes à les observer, avant de reprendre ses esprits et d'aller rejoindre Hermione dans la salle commune.

« - Hello Harry ! Oh là ! T'as pas l'air très bien réveillé !

- … pourrais tu avoir l'amabilité de me laisser émerger, s'il te plait Ron, avant de m'étouffer avec ta bonne humeur matinale qui n'est vraiment pas supportable… T'as passé la nuit avec Hermione ou quoi » il étudia la nuance rouge pivoine qui venait de monté aux joues (et aux oreilles !) de son meilleur ami puis se mit la tête dans les mains. « Nan c'est bon, j' veux pas savoir ! »

« - qu'est c' qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, chuis juste un peu fatigué, j'avais mal au ventre cette nuit, j'ai pas pu m'endormir vraiment… »

Martin : tu parles d'un mal de ventre toi ! T'as juste passé toute ta nuit à penser à Draky-chan !

Harry : L'appel pas comme ça ! Et laisse-moi dormir !

Martin : Hem… je te rappel, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, que tu te trouves dans la grande salle et que si ta tête continue à baisser comme ça, elle va bientôt finir dans ton bol de céréale, ce qui serait très ennuyeux pour toi, surtout que bombe sexy Malfoy ne te lâches pas du regard depuis tout à l'heure …

Harry : Quand est ce que tu vas te taire ?

Martin : Eu…jamais !

Harry laissa échapper un grognement, puis fit un geste de main, comme pour chasser cette voix insupportable dans sa tête. Nous étions lundi, et il avait passé tout son dimanche à éviter Malfoy… et la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour cela avait été de ne pas sortir de son lit, là au moins il ne craignait rien ! Il passa donc tout son dimanche seul, car Mr Ecureuil était parti faire un tour, à se poser tout plein de questions existentielles qui n'eurent pour effet que de lui saper encore un peu plus le moral ! Il n'avait pas vue Ron… selon Harry, il passait en ce moment un peu trop de temps dans la chambre de préfet en chef de Hermione pour que leur amitié soit totalement catholique ! Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire qu'il avait le moral dans les chaussettes, c'est donc en parti pour ça qu'il décida de quitté la grande salle avant les autres.

Il inventa donc une excuse à deux balles :

« - Désolé Ron, mais je dois aller nourrir mes poissons rouges !

- Ah d'accord ! A tout à l'heure !

-… ouai, c'est ça ! »

Puis sortit de la salle, les mains dans les poches.

« - Hey… mais, depuis quand Harry à des poissons rouges ?

- J'sais pas, répondit Dean, il ne me les a jamais montré…

- C'est peut être un secret…

- Peut être qu'il les cache sous son lit !

- Peut être que Harry est homo ! Sortit Hermione »

BLANC !

« - hem… quel est le rapport entre le fait que Harry ai des poissons rouge et celui qu'il soit homo ?

- Je ne sais pas… je voulais seulement voir si vous vous rendiez vraiment compte des âneries que vous dites depuis tout à l'heure !

-… »

* * *

Harry marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, pour se rendre à son cours de DCFM, qui avait lieu à quelques étages de là.

Martin : Tu trouves pas ça étrange qu'il n'y ai personne dans ces couloirs ?

Harry : … M'en fou !

Martin : Mm, je pense qu'il va se passer quelque chose !

Harry : … M'en fou…

Et, malheureusement pour le pauvre Griffondor, Martin ne se trompait pas… Deux secondes plus tard, un bras se dressa devant lui pour lui barrer le chemin. Harry pesta contre l'inconnu, qui n'était pas si inconnu que ça, après mûre réflexion.

Martin : Ohhhhh mon coupin Draky-chan !

Harry : LA-FERME !

Harry fit appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas se laisser emporter à la vue du sourire satisfait qui ornait les lèvres du Serpentard.

« -Malfoy… qu'est ce qui me vaut l'honneur de tomber sur toi, par pur hasard bien sûr, dans ce couloir qui est, étrangement, vide ? »

Pour simple réponse, ledit Malfoy montra avec satisfaction son badge de sous préfet en chef.

« - Oui, et ba ? »

Cette fois encore, Malfoy ne parla pas, se contentant de sourire, il montra du doigt une sonnette qui se trouvait dans le coin de couloir… il ne fallut pas plus de 5 seconde pour que ladite sonnette se mette à sonner.

« - Tu es en retard… » Dit-il enfin d'une voix sensuelle… Harry s'énerva et essaya de passer à côté du Serpentard, mais celui-ci bougea pour lui barrer encore une fois le passage.

« - Je n'aurais pas été en retard si TU ne m'avais PAS fais perdre MON temps ! Salopard !

- Hey, tout doux Potty, je voulais juste te parler !

- ET BA PARLE ! Mais tout seul, parce que moi je n'ai pas que ça à faire de t'écouter !

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il devient méchant !

- Ta gueule ! »

Et Malfoy se tut, et fit un geste pour laisser passer le Griffondor avec un sourire galant.

« - Et bien va t'en alors… si tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je voulais te dire ! »

Harry ne bougea pas, tiraillé par sa curiosité.

« - Bon, c'est bon c'est bon… parle donc !

- Bien… je voulais simplement savoir si tu avais enfin choisis mon défi… »

Martin : le faire courir à poil dans le couloir !

Harry : … pas si bête, ton idée…

Martin : Oui je sais, je suis un boss !

Harry : Hem… peut être pas quand même !

« - Alors ? »

La bouche du Griffondor s'étira en un sourire sadique. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond…

«- Suis moi donc dans cette salle…

- Hem… t'étais pas censé avoir cours ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas… ne t'inquiète donc pas…

- … … »

* * *

« - Nan Potter… tu n'oserais pas me faire ça !

- Eu… si !

- Mais tu ne peux pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que !

- Veux tu que je te rappel ce que tu m'as fais faire il y a 2 jours ?

- T'es vraiment un salop… tu sais, si ça continue comme ça, je vais finir par penser que tu ne peux pas te passer de mon corps…

- Pense ce que tu veux… j'en ai rien à foutre…

- … ça… c'est toi qui le dis…

- Allé ! Déshabille toi et ferme un peu ta bouche pour voir ! »

* * *

Sans même que Harry ai eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, le Serpentard avait sauté sur son jean, qui se trouvait à terre, et y avait sortit sa baguette… Et elle était à présent pointée sur lui.

« - Tu m'enlèves encore un vêtement… et je te lance un avada kedavra ! »

Le Griffondor l'observa de haut en bas puis éclata de rire, sous le regard contrarié du blond.

« - C'est étrange comme un Malfoy peut perdre toute sa grandeur… quand il est en sous vêtements ! mouhahahaaaaa

- Dis que je suis mal équipé pendant que t'y es ! »

Harry s'arrêta de rire et s'empourpra.

« - Ce… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Et ce fut au tour du Serpentard de rire sous l'air déstabilisé de Griffy

10 minutes plus tard, toujours dans la même salle… Un éclair blond à la forme humaine courrait partout dans la salle, vêtu d'un simple boxer (noir avec un petit serpent vert sur le côté… troooop mignon !) ... Derrière lui cavalait un Harry qui avait l'air de plutôt bien s'amuser.

« - Pas leee boxer !

- SI !

- Mais nannnnnnnnn

- C'est mon défi, tu DOIS le faire »

Malfoy s'arrêta brusquement et fut percuté de plein fouet par le Griffondor. Ils roulèrent ensemble en boule jusqu'à entrer en collision avec un mur. A ce moment là, Malfoy était étalé, et Harry affalé sur lui, la tête sur son ventre. Le blond eu un sourire charmeur.

« - D'accord j'accepte »

Harry, s'étant rendu compte de sa position plus que compromettante, se releva brusquement et se força à ne regarder l'autre que dans les yeux… Bon, c'est vrai qu'il l'avait déjà vue une fois comme ça, quelques jours plus tôt, mais il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

« - … Mais es tu sûr que tu arriveras à me regarder nu sans me sauter dessus ? » Harry rougi

Martin : Hey ouai ! T'avais pas pensé à ça… c'est con hein !

Malfoy se releva à son tour avec un sourire satisfait… alors que sur les lèvres de Harry se reformait un sourire sadique.

« -… Garde ton boxer si tu veux… mais retourne-toi deux secondes… »

Avec un air quelque peu perplexe, le blond obéît… C'est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, le pauvre… Puis il entendit un « plop », comme si on faisait apparaître quelque chose, puis un « ploc », comme si on ouvrait quelque chose… ensuite sentit quelque chose entrer en contact avec son boxer et y tracer quelque chose… Mais qu'est c' que foutait cette saloperie de Griffy ? Après avoir tracé quelques traits, Harry se releva, souriant.

« -Voila, tu vas aller dans les cachots, et tu devras passer cinq fois devant la salle de cours de Rogue !

- … … pourrais-tu au moins me dire ce que tu as dessiné ?

- Bien sûr… que nan ! Ca ne serait pas drôle sinon ! »

Et Drago se jeta à son cou pour essayer de l'étrangler, sans trop de convictions… Alors que Harry était plié en deux, de rire. Il ne stoppa ce manège que lorsqu'il sentit le torse du Serpentard se frotter contre le sien.

« - Potter, Potter, Potter… t'es vraiment trop prude ! »

Très vexé, Harry rougi et s'éloigna.

« - Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde…

- Mais ça me regarde ! … Si j'ai envie de te mettre dans mon lit…

- Et si moi je n'en n'ai pas envie ?

- … Et bien j'arrêterais… Mais je sais que tu le veux, toi aussi…

- … … Va te faire … »

Il n'avait pas réussi à nier… c'était forme de faiblesse… Mais il valait mieux ne pas penser à ça, pour le moment en tout cas. Il tapa presque amicalement l'épaule de Malfoy, lui sourit, et lui indiqua la porte…

… Alors que le blond allait passé ladite porte, Harry eu une idée, il prit sa baguette et murmura quelque chose en visant l'autre… Un sort des maraudeurs… Drago se retourna, suspicieux.

« - Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ?

- Mais absolument rien ! » Répondit Harry avec un sourire angélique.

* * *

« - Putain je caye !

- T'as qu'à courir, ça te réchaufferas ! »

Drago lui lança un regard noir… qui ne rendait vraiment pas comme d'habitude !

« - T'as du bol que ces couloirs soient vides ! » continua t-il en souriant. Un simple marmonnement lui répondit.

… C'est vrai qu'il faisait froid… Harry eu presque pitié pour ce pauvre Serpentard qui devait marcher dans ces sombres couloirs en sous vêtements… mais sa compassion se changea très vite en hilarité lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur ledit serpent.

« - On est presque arrivé…

- Je sais ! »

Et c'est deux minutes plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de mise à mort.

« - Mais voyons, réjouis toi mon petit serpent… tu n'as pas à entrer dans la salle, tu n'as qu'a passer devant… si tout se passe bien, personne ne te verras ! »

Martin : hé hé ! Mais n'oublions pas que nous sommes en compagnie de Harry Potter et que, donc, RIEN ne se passera bien !

Harry : arrête de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !

« - Bon… trois…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Potter ?

- Je compte… deux…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu verras… un … UNE SOURIE VERTEUUUUUU QUI… »

Mais le pauvre Griffondor ne pu malheureusement pas finir sa jolie comptine, étant donné qu'un blond lui avait sauté dessus, l'avait bâillonné, et le regardait maintenant comme un échappé d'asile…

« - Mais qu'est ce que tu me fais là ? » Murmura Malfoy, horrifié

Il poussa Harry dans un coin sombre des couloirs et le débâillonna.

« - Ba eu… je chante !

- Mais POUR-QUOI tu chantes ?

- Eu… j'sais po ! »

Soudain, la porte de la salle de cours de Rogue s'ouvrit et en sortit une grande masse noire… oh ! Elle avait même un visage… enfin… ça ressemblait à un visage, parce que, de là, on ne voyait qu'un nez… un grooos nez !Le nez regarda à droite, puis à gauche, alors que Harry et Drago priaient pour ne pas être découvert, et, heureusement, leur prière fut accomplie. Il s'échappa de la masse un grognement, puis elle retourna dans la tanière.

« - Je vais te tuer…

- Si tu veux, mais pas tout de suite, pour l'instant, tu as un défi à faire… »

Et un nouveau regard noir !

« - Allé va y ! »

Drago s'éloigna de Harry, lui lança un regard plein de rancune et ré avança vers la salle… puis se mit à courir… Et Harry resta calme. Ce n'est qu'au bout du deuxième passage qu'il se remit à chanter :

« - COURRAITTTTT DANS L'HERBEUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! »

Martin : jamais entendu de casserole aussi horrible ! Oh mon dieu !

Drago ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'accélérer… alors, il accéléra ! Et fini son deuxième passage, en lançant, à intervalles réguliers, des regards meurtriers à ce Griffondor de malheur qui chantait à tut tête… et tellement faux !

« - JEU L'ATTRAPEUUUUUUU PARRRR LAAAAA… »

Martin : QUEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

« - JEUUUUU LA MONTREEEEE AAAA CESSSS MEUSSIEURRRSSS… CESSSSS MESSIEURRRSSSS MEU DISEUUUU…

- FERMEZ LA POTTER !

- … … … … oups ! »

Harry était tellement dans sa chanson qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que la porte s'était rouverte… et qu'en était ressortit la bête… Elle était devait lui, et le dominait, de taille, d'une bonne tête. Malfoy était derrière, rouge. Mais on aurait dit que le professeur ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

« - Potter… rr… j'avais bien dis à Dumbledore que la guerre vous avait altéré le cerveau… mais il ne voulait pas me croire ! Peut être aurais je à présent l'autorisation de vous torturer… mhh… pour votre bien, bien entendu…

- Eu… bonjour professeur ! » Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

« - Pourquoi chantez vous ainsi ?

- Oh, c'est une longue histoire…

- Racontez, racontez... » Dis le professeur, lasse, en fermant la salle de son cours, dans lequel Harry avait pu apercevoir des élèves de 4éme année, qui se demandaient ce qui se passait.

« - Et bien… tout ça vient de mon côté paternel, d'après ce que m'a dis Remus, mon père chantait comme une casserole, et mon grand père aussi… en fait, c'est une malédiction qui vient de…

- STOP !

- Ba quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je vous parlais Potter ! Pourquoi chantez-vous aujourd'hui, maintenant, et devant ma classe ?

- aaah ! Ba ça c'est simple… je m'amusais avec Drago !

- … … … et OU est-il ?

- Ba… derrière vous ! »

C'est alors que l'homme se retourna et tomba nez à nez (je ne ferais pas de blague foireuse la dessus !) avec son élève préféré… noble Serpentard… Mais que faisait-il ici en sous vêtement ? Et avec Potter en plus… de plus, celui-ci avait dit qu'ils s'amusaient… Rogue blêmit alors que des images lubriques se formaient dans sa tête. Il leva la tête, et blanchi encore plus… à en faire mourir d'envie un bonhomme de neige.

« -Mal…Malfoy ?

- Eu… Oui ? »

Le professeur se racla la gorge puis se retourna vers Harry.

« - Que lui ai t-il arrivé ? Il a bu ? Ou il fumé quelque chose ?

- Eu, nan

- Pourquoi y a-t-il marqué CA au dessus de sa tête alors ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix enroué

Alors qu'il regardait tour à tour Harry et Rogue, Drago s'énerva.

« - Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a manqué sur ma tête à la fin ?

- … regardez par vous-même… »

Le professeur sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître au mur un miroir… Drago s'en approcha. Il ne trouva tout d'abord rien d'anormal… puis releva la tête et vit un message graviter… en lettres roses et à boucles: « je suis gay… et je vous emmerde » avec, sur les « i » et les « j » des petites fleures à la place des points.

« - Oh… oh mon dieu… »

Il y eu un court silence, durant lequel Harry faisait appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas exploser de rire, Rogue faisait des exercices de respiration : « inspire, expire, inspire, expire, voila, c'est bien mon petit Sevy, non, tu ne feras pas de crise cardiaque, allé on recommence, inspire, expire… » Et Drago essayait de chasser les lettres en bougeant frénétiquement les mains, mais celles-ci passaient à travers… et les lettres restaient… En fait, c'est Harry qui revient à la raison le premier… il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 55, et que, dans 5 minutes, les couloirs seront pleins d'élèves… Il attrapa Malfoy par le bras et parti d'un pas rapide, sans même faire attention à Rogue… d'ailleurs, celui-ci s'écroula lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il y avait marqué sur les fesses du blond…

* * *

« - Mais presse un peu le pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, dans quelques minutes, ça va sonner »

A cette phrase, Malfoy détala… mais il était malheureusement trop tard… la cloche sonna, et les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir… Alors Harry eu comme réflexe d'ouvrir le premier placard venu, d'engouffrer le blond dedans, d'y entrer à son tour, et de referment la porte.

« - …

- Tu pourrais quand même me dire merci !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je viens de sauver ta pudeur !

- Hem… je te rappel que tu m'as déjà forcé à être presque NU devant la moitié de l'école et qu'en plus, tout ça est ta faute !

- Oui c'est vrai… mais tu pourrais quand même me dire merci… »

Malfoy sourit, alors qu'une lueur s'allumait dans ses yeux… il s'approcha du Griffondor et se colla à lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou… et commençant à embrasser ledit cou. Harry rougi. Puis la bouche remonta, alors qu'il sentant le cœur de l'autre battre contre lui, et dessina sa mâchoire par des baisers furtifs… pour arriver jusqu'à son oreille, à laquelle il murmura un merci avant d'en mordiller le lobe. Harry ferma les yeux, mais ressentit vite un manque, la chaleur était partie, il rouvrit alors les yeux et vit que Malfoy c'était éloigné. Il était de dos, fasse à la porte. Ne réfléchissant plus, cherchant simplement à combler ce nouveau vide, Harry s'approcha, et se colla à son dos, puis passa ses bras autours de ce torse. Et en silence, dans la pénombre, ils écoutèrent les pas des élèves résonner dans le couloir… et s'atténuer… jusqu'à silence total.

« - … Je pense qu'il serait peut être temps de te rendre tes vêtements…

- Ou peut être temps de me retirer le dernier… »

Le blond se défit de l'étreinte et se retourna, gardant ses yeux gris plongés dans ceux verts.

« - … non… on, on ne peut pas faire ça ici…

- Si on veut, on peut…

- Je ne veux pas de ça… »

Drago sembla… comprendre.

« -… …hem, je n'ai pas de baguette…

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Où donc aurais-tu pu la mettre… … … je veux pas savoir ! »

Harry sorti sa baguette, ouvrit la porte du placard et, d'un accio, fit revenir les vêtements du Serpentard. Celui-ci s'en saisit, regardant Harry d'un air incertain… le Griffondor comprit vite pourquoi, alors qu'il baissait son regard…

« -Malfoy…

- Ba quoi ? C'est ta faute ! … Et je te ferais remarquer que ton état n'est pas mieux que le mien ! »

Et Harry rougit.

« - Au fait… j'ai le droit de savoir ce que t'as marqué sur mes fesses maintenant ?

- Hem… 'Don't worry, be happy'…

- …

- Désolé ! C'est la première chose qui m'est passé par la tête !

- … »

* * *

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Malfoy pour se rhabiller… seulement 10 minutes… ce n'est rien… par rapport aux 45 qu'il lui faut tous les matins pour se préparer ! Donc, après ça, Harry et Drago sortirent de leur placard, prenant soin qu'il n'y ai personne… Mais, une fois de plus, ils avaient mal calculé leur coup… A ce moment précis, un Serpentard passa… Et Harry le reconnu tout de suite.

« - Hey ! Salut Jonson ! » Dit Drago en s'approchant du jeune homme.

Ils semblaient bien se connaître, car Malfoy n'était aussi familier qu'avec un nombre de personne très limité. Harry alla les rejoindre et lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, l'autre lui fit une révérence, il lui répondit par un sourire éclatant. Malfoy les regarda avec suspicion, mais retrouva vite le sourire lorsque les yeux dorés se posèrent sur lui.

« - Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- … rien, en fait, je suis en retard pour le cour de métamorphose… et tu l'es aussi ! »

Encore cette voix… Harry ne pouvait lâcher le Serpentard brun du regard.

« - Bon, je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller… au revoir Drago… » Il se tourna vers Harry « au revoir…en espèrent vous revoir, un jour… »

Puis il s'en alla, sous le regard étrange de Harry. Drago se retourna vers lui, étonné.

« - Tu le connais ?

- pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- hum… il est plutôt timide, et ne parle pas beaucoup, c'est plutôt rare qu'il ne fasse, ne serait-ce que regarder dans les yeux, quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas…

- Et bien… disons qu'on c'est simplement culbuté, un jour, à l'intersection d'un couloir. »

Il continua à regarder le couloir par lequel l'autre était parti, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy requière son attention en tirant sur son bras.

« - Abandonnes cette idée tout de suite… il est prit !

- Mais… je ne pensais pas du tout à ça !

- …

- … Hum, juste par curiosité, avec qui sort-il ?

- … je ne sais pas, il m'en parle souvent, quand on n'est que tous les deux… Selon lui, il est vraiment exceptionnel, mais il ne veut pas me dire son nom, alors moi je dis qu'il passe ses soirées avec son amant mystérieux. Ne va pas briser ça… tu sais, je le connais depuis longtemps, et c'est une des premières fois où je le vois aussi bien. … Et puis, je suis bien, moi aussi, alors tu vas devoir t'en contenter…

- …

Drago laissa ses doigts effleurer les lèvres du Griffondor, puis s'en alla.

« - Attend… » Le Serpentard s'arrêta sans se retourner. « … quel est son nom ? »

« - … Camille »

Puis il recommença à marcher. Après un temps de pause, Harry parti à son tour…

* * *

Ce n'est que 5 minutes plus tard que Mélodie, une jolie petite blonde aux grands yeux verts de 3éme année Serpentard, sortit de sa cachette, c'est-à-dire une pile de balais qui se trouvait dans le placard dans lequel Harry et Drago étaient caché, il y a quelques minutes de ça. Elle souffla un bon coup, essaya de retirer le sourire béant qui illuminait son visage… puis dis d'une voix angélique (et quelque peu hystérique !) :

« - Waaaaaaaaaaaa ! Faut que j'aille prévenir touteeesss mes copines ! »

* * *

à suivre

* * *

J'ai pas mal hésité pour savoir si j'allais prendre le POV de Rogue ou pas lors du défi de Drago… Ça aurait peut être été mieux, vous en pensez quoi ?

Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez la chanson : " don't worry be happy" , moi je l'adore, elle me fais trop délirer ! Bon, avez-vous des critiques, de conseils ? Je suis prenante

J'espère que ce chap vous a plu !

Pour le chap 5, dimanche, si j'ai le temps, et si je ne peut pas, dans la semaine prochaine.

Et merci d'avance pour vos reviews

j'vous adore !


	5. c'est la que ca se corse

Bon, j'ai au moins réussi à respecter le délai que je me suis imposée ! Mais malheureusement, ma bonne humeur n'est pas au rdv... j'ai appris que le garçon sur lequel j'avais flaché préférait les hommes ( po justeuuuuu ! ) je me demande si ma déprime se ressent dans ce chap ! En tout cas, il est moins drôle que les autres... mais ça, c'est l'histoire qui le veut !

Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à pas mal de review, j'en suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps ! Mais toutes les review me font énormément plaisir !

ps : spéciale dédicace à Witchia qui m'a fait un super dessin ( et je ne sais pas comment le mettre sur ce site ! )

Gros bisous

En espérant que la suite vous plaira...

* * *

V

« - Bon… Pour la potion d'invisibilité, il faut une pose de 20,4minutes, 21,5minutes, ou 21,6 minutes ? »

Comme réponse, Mr Ecureuil tapa deux fois sur l'épaule de Harry. Celui-ci souri.

« - 21,5minutes ? T'es sûr ? »

L'écureuil lui fit un signe de tête puis un sourire. Alors, Harry se mit écrire sur son parchemin. Suivre les dires de l'écureuil en potion était une technique infaillible… cet animal était peut être même plus intelligent qu'Hermione… et lui au moins il ne ronchonnait pas quand on lui demandait des réponses !

Harry était sûr qu'il aurait la note maximale à ce devoir ! Alors, heureux, il rangea son parchemin, sa plume, et se coucha dans son lit, dans ce dortoir vide, aux côtés de son adorable ami à poils.

« -Merci ! »

L'animal vint se blottir sur son abdomen et ferma les yeux.

« -Dis… ça te dérangerais si je te reparlais de mes problèmes ? » étant donné que l'animal n'avait amorcé aucun mouvement pour contester, Harry continua. « Hem… c'est encore Drago… »

Comme si c'était une poupée, l'adolescent pris l'animal dans ses bras et le serra.

« - Il me tue… et me sape le moral… ça commence à devenir carrément obsessionnel Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. La nuit, le jour… même en cours ! Putain ! Je suis sûr que je suis malade ! »

Martin : Elle court, elle court, elle maladie d'amuuuuuuuurrreeeeeee !

« - Oh non pas lui ! Ecureuil ! Aide-moi ! »

La tête de l'écureuil se tourna vers lui avec incompréhension. Harry soupira.

« -Ah oui, c'est vrai, toi, tu as la chance de ne pas l'entendre ! … Bon, j' t'explique… j'ai une, voix, dans ma tête, et elle s'appelle Martin, et elle est franchement chiante ! … Et voila… maintenant tu vas me prendre pour un schizo ! … j'en ai mare… pourquoi j'ai des hormones ? J'ai rien demandé moi ! Ça m'aurais pas dérangé d'être un être asexué… même d'être un escargot ! Mais non… il a fallu que je naisse Harry Potter, et que je tombe amoureux de ce salopard de Malfoy ! »

BLANCCCC

Harry lâcha brusquement Mr Ecureuil qui venait de le mordre et qui s'était faufilé sous l'étagère.

« -Waaa ! Tu m' fais quoi là ? Allé ! Sort de là ! »

Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il se rendit compte de la douleur intense qui transperçait sa main gauche… elle était en sang… Il trouva alors préférable de délaisser Mr Ecureuil pour faire un tour à la salle de bain pour s'occuper de sa plaie.

Lorsqu'il revint… 5 minute plus tard, un bandage à la main… L'animal n'était plus là… et la porte était ouverte… Il alla la refermer et s'affala sur son lit… puis observa son horloge… 22h10…

* * *

« - Rhabille toi… et sors tout de suite de ma chambre ! » siffla Malfoy, en se retournant et rabattant les couvertures sur son corps nu. C'est alors que les deux bras puissants de son compagnon Serpentard brun aux yeux turquoises se mirent à entourer ses épaules.

« - Pourquoi ? Ça ne t'a pas plu ? … pourtant… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend avec un sourire satisfait. Le blond sortit, rageur, du lit, alla chercher un boxer qui traînait par terre et le lança à la tête de l'autre homme.

« - T'es sourd ? Dégage ! »

Le sourire satisfait se changea très vite en une mine dégoûtée.

« -Pourquoi ?… Je suis parfait ! »

En effet, tant qu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche, il était parfait… un corps d'athlète, des yeux profonds, et un air faussement timide… mais il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien ! Malfoy s'énerva encore plus… il arracha le drap de son lit, l'enroula autours de sa taille, et empoigna l'autre pour le conduire hors de sa chambre.

« - NON Tu N'Es Pas Parfais ! Il Te Manque Tout ! Son Corps… Ses Yeux … Son… âme… » Ses yeux gris bleu s'ouvrirent brusquement alors qu'il portait ses deux mains à sa bouche. L'autre enragea.

« - C'est donc vrai…

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Le brun repoussa l'autre et ouvrit la porte à la volée, le pas lourd.

« - Alors c'est vrai que tu te tapes POTTER !

- … comment… qui t'as dis ça ?

- Pfff ! Tu m' donnes envie de vomir ! J'espère que tu prends bien ton pied avec lui… parce que tu ne poseras plus jamais les mains sur un Serpentard… maintenant que tu es… souillé ! »

Et il parti dans les couloirs pour rejoindre sa salle commune, avec pour seul vêtement, son boxer bleu nuit… Drago resta sur le seuil de se porte, interloqué… Tout ça demandait explication… Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Camille… mais ou le trouver à 22h15 ? … … le parc !

* * *

Martin : l'est bizarre !

Harry : Je sais … mais… pourquoi il a réagit comme ça ? … ce n'est qu'un animal…

Matin : Et si…

Harry : et si QUOI ?

Martin : Et si ça n'était pas un animal ?

Harry : Tu penses à quoi ?

Martin : … tu n'as aucune logique ou t'as oublié ton cerveau dans la salle de bain ?

Harry : …

Martin : Hem… d'accord ! Bon, tu vois bien que cet écureuil est spécial ! Presque tout le monde l'a remarqué ! … quand je dis « presque », c'est parce que Ron, lui, est toujours en train de se poser des questions sur tes poissons rouges !

Harry : … va à l'essentiel !

Martin : Mais ! Espèce d'abrutit ! Ce n'est PAS un animal !

Harry : … c'est quoi alors ? … … un écureuil- garou ?

Martin : … … …RON ! SORT DE CE CORPS !

Harry: rrr ! J'en ai marre ! J'vais faire un tour !

Martin : Ca n'est pas comme ça que tu me fuiras… je suis DANS ta tête !

Harry : …

Après un soupire à fendre l'âme, Harry lança un regard par la fenêtre… Le ciel était bleu foncé, empli d'une magnifique lune autour de laquelle dansaient des centaines d'étoiles. Il se leva, pris son écharpe et passa la porte.

* * *

Drago s'était habillé en vitesse et était parti en direction du parc… il savait que Jonson aimait passer ses soirées à la lisière de la foret interdite, et il ne s'était pas trompé… Lorsqu'il arriva, l'autre était assit sur un banc, comme si il l'attendait.

« - Belle lune, tu ne trouve pas ? » murmura le brun quand Drago fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

« - Oui….

- Tu veux me parler ?

- Oui… saurais-tu pourquoi toute l'école pense que Potter et moi on est ensemble ? »

Jonson fit une moue délicieuse puis descendit du blanc pour se rapprocher de son camarade, ses yeux marrons dorés un peu plissés, dans lesquels ont voyait la lune se refléter.

« - Non… aucunes idées…

- Bon… et bien je vais rentrer alors… »

Et Drago se retourna, mais fut retenu par la poigne de l'autre, qui le força à s'asseoir sur le banc pour ensuite s'asseoir à son tour.

« - … Tu, tu es attaché à Potter ? » demanda Jonson en baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures

« - Hem… pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Tu sais… je crois que tu ne connais pas très bien Harry… hem… Potter

- … Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Il est beaucoup moins 'prude' que ce que tu sembles penser…

- Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot ! » Soupira Drago avec incompréhension

Jonson releva la tête et pu ainsi dévoiler des yeux voilés de larmes naissantes. Le blond fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« - Il m'a fait terriblement souffrir…

- Mais… comment ?

- Il m'a jeté, comme ça, sans explications, après que je lui ai offert ma… virginité… » Il fut secouer d'un léger sanglot et prit sa tête dans ses mains, alors que les sourcils de Drago se fronçaient de plus en plus.

« - Tu veux dire… que c'était lui l'amant mystérieux ? »

L'autre répondit d'un geste de tête.

« - Mais… pourtant… il semblait ne pas te connaître… et…

- C'est un très bon acteur, c'est tout… »

Après un silence de quelques secondes durant lesquelles ne résonnaient que les reniflements de Jonson et le hululement des hiboux, Drago se releva brusquement et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur !

« - Putain le salopard ! Quand je pense qu'il a osé se moquer de moi ! »

* * *

Il devait bien être 22h40 maintenant… Harry aurait pas mal de problèmes si il se faisait choper à cette heure ci à traîner dans les couloirs. Perdu dans ses pensée, le Griffondor vagabondait, il devait se trouvé dans les environs du 2éme étage, il ne savait pas trop… En fait, ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités se diriger vers lui qu'il se rendit contre qu'il n'avait ni baguette ni cape d'invisibilité. Il ne pu donc échapper à l'assaut de l'autre qui le plaqua contre le mur sans plus de cérémonies, provoquant ainsi chez lui un terrible mal de tête.

« - … Malfoy ? »

Ses lunettes étaient tombées… il ne distinguait que très peu de chose mais tout le menait à Drago… et il ne semblait pas du tout de bonne humeur, une grimace méprisante ornait même son doux visage.

« - Salop… t'es qu'un salopard ! » murmura il avec haine

« - Je crois que j'ai raté un wagon là… qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? » Un corps chaud vint se presser contre lui alors que le visage haineux se rapprochait.

« - Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule… à jouer ta vierge effarouchée… mais en fait… tu n'es qu'un putain de salopard de merde ! » cria t-il a présent

« - Calme-toi Malfoy ! » hurla à son tour Harry

Mais il se tut de suite lorsqu'une bouche se pressa contre la sienne, avec brutalité, et qu'une langue força ses dents, alors que deux mains l'empoignaient avec force et le gardaient collé au mur. La langue chercha la sienne, déterminée, et le corps se frottait lascivement contre le sien.

Harry repoussa brusquement la tête et se cogna de nouveau contre le mur… Au point culminant de sa haine, Drago le fit basculer par terre et se pressa sur lui, reprenant la découverte de sa bouche, ne prenant pas compte des cris de protestation. Il laissa sa main glisser son le pull du brun et entreprit de descendre jusqu'à sa ceinture.

« - Arrête ça… » Murmura le Griffondor, haletant

« - … pourquoi arrêterais-je ? … après ce que tu as fait…

- ARRETE CA ! »

Une seconde plus tard, le Serpentard se prenait la baffe du siècle et se retrouvait à quelques mètres de sa proie, les yeux amplement ouverts. Harry rampa jusqu'au mur opposé, s'y adossa et mit sa tête dans ses mains, choqué.

« - Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais… pourquoi, pourquoi tu me fais ça …

- …

- POURQUOI ? »

Le Serpentard se releva, sonné, et se dirigea vers l'adolescent qui regardait à présent dans le vide. Il approcha sa main de son visage mais stoppa lorsque ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec ceux vert émeraude… Pourquoi était t-il si choqué ?

« - Ne. Me. Touche. Pas…

- Je… »

Harry se releva brusquement et défia l'autre du regard.

« - Ne refais plus jamais ça… »

Puis il parti en courant, ne prenant même pas le temps de récupérer ses lunettes… d'ailleurs, en chemin, il se prit plus d'un mur…

Drago resta là quelques minutes encore, tiraillé. Il souffrait énormément… comment avait-il osé faire ça ? Mais d'un autre côté, une voix lui murmurait incessamment qu'il le méritait...

… qu'avait-il fait…

* * *

Les 3 jours qui suivirent, Harry ne se montra ni dans la grande salle, ni en cours… Il restait dans son lit, retenant ses larmes de rage de toutes ses forces. Ses amis essayaient de passer le plus de temps possible à son chevet… principalement pour essayer de le faire manger… mais le brun refusait tout… et s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil…

« - Harry… s'il te plait, mange au moins ça… » Murmura Hermione, et lui tendant sa sucrerie préférée.

Mais le brun, en guise de réponse, ne fit que tourner la tête du côté opposé… La Griffondore posa la confiserie sur la table de chevet, regarda s'il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir, puis s'assit sur le lit de son ami.

« - Harry… je refuse que tu te laisse mourir à cause de Malfoy… »

Ledit Harry retourna brusquement la tête et regarda l'adolescente, étonné.

« - … Tu sais, il y a de plus en plus de rumeurs… Tu devrais revenir en cours, ne serait-ce que pour montrer à Malfoy qu'il n'a aucuns effets sur toi…Et aussi parce qu'il y a des exams super importants à la fin de l'année… … mais… passons ! »

Harry ferma les yeux, prit d'un vertige, il fallait absolument qu'il mange. Hermione souri et lui tendit la main.

« - Viens, on va lui prouver que tu es fort… »

Le brun se leva, mit son pull et, d'un pas chancelant, suivi son ami hors du dortoir. Il n'avait rien dit, à personne, en fait, il ne parlait plus depuis 3 jours… Il s'était totalement trompé sur Malfoy… Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait empêcher ses sentiments de continuer à se développer… irrémédiablement

La porte de la grande salle était devant lui… avec hésitation, il la poussa et entra. La salle était presque pleine et tous les regards bifurquèrent vers son visage pale. Harry avança d'une démarche incertaine, sous les chuchotements, jusqu'à sa table. Plusieurs lui sourirent, beaucoup lui demandèrent s'il allait mieux… Il ne répondit pas, il ne fit que manger. Lentement mais sûrement.

Ce n'est que lorsque les discutions reprirent normalement qu'il osa relever la tête vers la table des Serpentards. Il y vit tout d'abord Jonson qui lui sourit, le faisant rougir, puis, un peu plus loin, Malfoy, qui le regardait, inquiet. Cela lui coupa la faim. Il préféra sortir de table. Deux personnes le suivirent Hermione, et Malfoy.

Lorsque tous trois eurent passé la porte… Harry s'écroula. Hermione se mit à l'écart, pensant qu'il était temps pour Malfoy de réparer ses erreurs. D'ailleurs, celui-ci couru tout de suite, pour s'accroupir à côté de Harry et poser sa main sur son ventre. Celui-ci retrouva vite ses esprits.

« - Malfoy…

- Chut, c'est pas le moment de se chercher des poux Potter… t'as vue dans quel état t'es abrutit ! Tu t' rends compte à quel point je me suis inquiété… mhh… plutôt combien ça a été éprouvant de subir les commérages, pendant ces 3 jours ?

- … tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu m'as fais ?

- Je…tu ne devrais pas penser à ça ! Allé, viens lève toi, on va manger…

- … je te hais…

- … »

Drago aida le Griffondor à se relever, puis passa un bras autour de sa taille et entreprit de le faire monter les escaliers pour l'emmener à la cuisine… Mais un cri les fit stopper : « ! »

Harry se défit de l'étreinte et se retourna… Il tomba nez à nez avec une 4éme année hystérique que courrait vers lui.

« - Waaaa ! Alexia avait raison ! Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? Waaaaaa ! c'est trop mignon ! »

Blanc…

Harry et Drago se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre pour se regarder étonnés, puis le blond sourit.

« - c'est super c'est super c'est supeerrrrrrrrr !

- … hein ?

- … Ba oui ! Bien sûr que nous sommes ensembles…

- C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ! Waaaaaaaaaaa

- Oui bien sûr ! Nous avons même décidés de nous marier… »

Sous de timbre déterminé du Serpentard, Harry fut prit d'une forte quinte de toux.

« - … Mais ça n'est pas pour nous… c'est pour le bébé… » Continua Drago en passant un bras autour de la taille du brun et posant une main sur son ventre.

Harry le regarda interloqué, Hermione retint un rire, et la petite hystérique se mit à sauter partout en tapant des mains.

« C'est vrai ? waaaaaaaaaa ! faut que je le dise à mes copines ! » Puis elle parti en courant.

Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, Harry se défit de l'étreinte du Serpentard.

« - Et pourquoi c'est moi qui porterais l'enfant ?

- … parce que… je n'ai pas envie d'abîmer ma si belle peau pour si peu !

- Ah d'accord ! Môsieur ne veut pas s'abîmer alors c'est moi qui vais me faire fourrer ! Je refuse de porter cet enfant !

- Et pourquoi ne le porterais tu pas ? Il ne t'as rien fait lui ! » S'emporta Malfoy

Hermione se rendit compte qu'il serait peut être temps de réagir

« - Mais calmez vous tous les deux ! Il est physiquement impossible que vous ayez un enfant ensemble, je vous le rappel ! »

Les deux adolescents arrêtèrent de se crier de dessus pour se fixer un long moment.

« - Ah oui c'est vrai… j'avais oublié… » Marmonna Harry, déconcerté

Drago fut prit d'une soudaine crise de fou rire…

« - Mais ! Arrête de rire abrutit… c'est censé être une scène tragique ! »

Cette situation dura quelques minutes : Drago se tenait les côtes en riant, Harry lui criait d'arrêter… et Hermione les observait un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Malfoy… je te rappelle que tu t'es porté volontaire pour faire manger Harry… »

Le blond s'arrêta de rire, essaya de retrouver un minimum de contenance et prit le bras de Harry.

« - Oui… et je ferais tout mon possible pour réussir…

- … C'est bon ! C'est pas non plus mission impossible ! » Bougonna le brun avant de partir vers la cuisine.

« - Merci… »

* * *

« - Mange !

- Nan ! j'aime pas ça !

- Mange ou je te le fais ingérer de force !

- Tu serais pas cap …

- Serais ce un défi ?

- NAN !

- Et ba mange alors !

- … nan … »

Drago soupira… il était temps d'utiliser les grands moyens… il prit le quart de clémentine, s'approcha d'un pas félin de Harry… et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes… par réflexe, le brun voulut protester, et le Serpentard profita de ce moment pour lui mettre le fruit dans la bouche… L'air grognon et les bras croisés, le pauvre n'eu d'autre choix que de le manger…

« - C'est plein de vitamines, donc bon pour toi !

- M'en fou, j'aime pas ! et c'est tout ! »

Avec un sourire, Drago s'éloigna pour aller chercher quelque chose sur la table derrière.

« - Peut être que tu préfères… les gâteaux au chocolat ? »

Soudain, des centaines de milliers d'étoiles s'allumèrent dans les yeux du Griffondor, mais il continua à nier.

« - Nan !

- Bien… alors je vais devoir le manger… tout seul… »

Il s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, sortit sa cuillère et la plongea dans le gâteau fondant, lança un regard malicieux à Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer, et entreprit de faire disparaître toute trace de chocolat de cette cuillère…

Harry : ne pas baver… ne pas baver… ne pas baver… mais ! c'est pas humain ça !

Martin : qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu l'envie ?

Harry : …

Martin : Lui… ou la cuillère ?

Harry : … ta gueule !

Cela faisait maintenant deux fois que Malfoy refaisait son petit manège… Trop pour Harry… il lui sauta dessus, prenant bien sûr soin de ne pas faire tomber le gâteau tant convoité.

« - C'est bon j'ai compris… j'en veux aussi ! »

Malfoy sourit, replongea la cuillère dans le gâteau et la tendit au brun qui était à moitié affalé sur lui… mais celle-ci était trop loin.

« - Malfoy…

- Ba rapproche toi ! »

Harry grogna et rampa sur le corps de l'autre pour atteindre le fruit défendu qu'il se fit un plaisir d'engloutir dés qu'il fut à sa hauteur, sous le sourire penseur du Serpentard. Lorsque la cuillère fut parfaitement brillante, le blond la balança et regarda dans les yeux l'adolescent qui était très proche de lui.

« - Dis… qu'est ce qui m'empêche de te sauter ? »

Harry ne s'éloigna pas, il perdit juste son sourire.

« - … le genre de chose qui c'est passé il y a 3 jours… »

Malfoy soupira et s'étala totalement.

« - Je me suis trompé… tu sais, j'ai cru quelqu'un, et je n'aurais pas du… ou, tout du moins, je n'aurais pas dû réagir aussi excessivement… j'ai eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir durant ces 3 jours…

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis !

- … notre sort est dans tes mains Harry… j'ai envie de toi, ça ce n'est pas nouveau, tu n'as qu'a dire, ou faire, quelque chose, et je te donne le mot de passe de ma chambre !

- … c'est vraiment pas, mais alors pas du tout romantique !

- Ne me dis pas que tu aimes le romantisme ? C'est pour les filles ça !

- …

- Allé viens ! » Murmura Drago en tendant les bras

« - Mais t'es cinglé ! On va pas se câliner sur le sol de la cuisine !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- … abrutit… »

Harry se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. Drago se releva sur les coudes pour mieux l'observer.

« - Tu sais que t'es franchement désirable ?

- … ta gueule ! »

La main tendue fut prise, et tout deux sortirent de la cuisine.

« - Je dois rentrer au dortoir…

- T'es sûr de ne pas vouloir faire un p'tit tour vers ma chambre ?

- … bonne nuit…

- Mais attends ! Je ne te demande pas de coucher ! J'ai juste besoin d'un gros nounours pour dormir… je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir seul…

- … un amant par nuit… »

Après un dernier regard, Harry tourna.

« - peut être, mais ce que je veux, moi, c'est un amant pour la… » Murmura le Serpentard, avant de partir à son tour. « vie »

* * *

à suivre

* * *

... Je n'ai rien à dire... à la semaine prochaine, moi je vais déprimer en silence !

bisous !

Alienore


	6. double jeu

Youpi ! J'ai pu finir ce chap à l'avance d'un jour ! … M'enfin bon, c'est un peut normal étant donné que je n'ai pas eu cours ces deux derniers jours à cause du blocus anti-cpe… -..-

Alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et ai écris rien que pour vous ^^

Bonne lecture

VI

* * *

« - NAN MAIS TU RIGOLES ?

-… parle moins fort s'il te plaît, on n'est pas les seuls dans la salle commune…

- MAIS JE M'EN FOUS ! Nan, franchement Harry… tu ne comptes pas continuer à lui parler…

- mais si…

- MAIS POURQUOI ? Te rends-tu compte de ce qu'il a failli te faire ? Ce mec est cinglé !

- Non il n'est pas cinglé… et puis, j'ai aussi vue un bon côté de lui, tu sais, il est très beau quand il ri…

- MAIS MERDE ! On parle bien du même Malfoy là ? »

Ron appuya brusquement ses mains sur la table et se releva, faisant sursauter Harry, qui se glissait sur sa chaise pour se faire plus petit possible.

« - Je ne peux pas… je suis désolé, c'est trop pour moi… J'ai accepté ton homosexualité, mais être attiré par Malfoy junior… ça, c'est au dessus de mes forces… au revoir Harry… »

Et sur cette tirade dramatique, il parti s'enfermer dans son dortoir. Harry soupira et laissa sa tête s'écraser sur la table avec un joli « boooum ! »… Quelques minutes plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas bougé, une main vint se poser sur son épaule et la voix d'Hermione résonna à ses oreilles

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry… dans quelques heures il te sautera au cou en te demandant pardon !

- … mais qu'est ce que je suis con ! … pourquoi je lui ai parlé de ça ?

- Parce que tu as fois en lui…

- … c'est la nouvelle de l'année…

- Arrête d'être aussi sarcastique Harry ! Sort, ça te fera du bien…

- Et mes devoirs ?

- Laisse…

- T'es malade ? »

* * *

Et c'est donc ainsi que Harry se retrouva dans le parc, en plein Samedi après-midi, entouré d'une foule d'élèves qui, malgré le vent et le froid, s'emblaient s'amuser comme des petits fous, certain se roulaient même dans l'herbe.

Martin : ralala… espiègle jeunesse… que de bons souvenirs…

Harry : … pourquoi tu parles comme un vieux alors que t'es même pas majeur…

Toute cette foule rendit Harry mal à l'aise et, cherchant à s'éloigner du bruit, il se retrouva sans s'en rendre vraiment compte à la lisière de la foret interdite… Et quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il y trouva le beau Jonson sur un banc, les yeux dans le vide. C'était peut être la seule occasion qu'il aurait de l'approcher, alors il vint vers lui et le salua. L'autre leva ses yeux dorés vers lui puis lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Harry, plus pour engager la conversation qu'autre chose

« - Oh… je me remémore des tas de souvenirs…

- Ah… »

Tous deux sourirent et Harry s'assit, il ne savait pas quoi dire… plus il prenait compte du regard qui pesait sur lui plus il était nerveux… Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour la drague (cf. : cinquième année) alors il se contenta de parler avec l'autre de sujets neutres, comme la potion par exemple.

« - D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce n'est pas ton fort » sourit de Serpentard

« - Pas ma faute ! C'est cette saloprie de Rogue qui s'acharne sur moi depuis le premier jour ou nos regards se sont croisés ! » S'emporta Harry ce qui fit rire Jonson, et se rapprocher dangereusement.

« -Si tu veux… je pourrais te donner des cours particuliers… je suis très habile de mes mains. »

A ce moment, Harry sentit quelque chose frôler sa cuisse… Il rougit violemment.

Martin : mais arrête de réagir comme une vierge effarouchée !

Harry : Mais il vient de me faire une allusion sexuelle…

Martin : Mais pas du tout ! Il t'as juste dis qu'il était habile de ses mains… Oh Merde ! Il t'a fais une allusion sexuelle !

Harry : Ah ! Qu'est ce que je t'avais dis !

Martin : … hem… il se rapproche…

Harry : Hein ? … … … !

Ceci était le cri intérieur que Harry cria lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres douces et timides se poser sur les siennes… Jonson, les yeux fermés, était en train de l'embrasser, une main posée sur sa cuisse.

Harry : je crois que j'ai raté un wagon là…

Martin : HEY JONSON ! Pour qui tu t' prends ? Touches pas à Ry !

Harry : … y peut pas t'entendre… … … « Cerveau en déconnection »… bipppp … ne quittez pas… votre correspondant est actuellement incapable de répondre… veuillez rappeler dans quelques années…

A présent, une langue délicieuse lui caressait les lèvres… Avec plus de brusquerie qu'il ne voulait en mettre dans son geste, Harry repoussa Jonson. L'autre paru très confus, s'éloigna un peu et rougi.

« -Je suis désolé… » Commença Harry

« - Non… c'est moi qui suis désolé » coupa l'autre brun « j'ai tellement envie de toi… je n'ai pas réussi à me maîtriser… » Il s'arrêta deux seconde puis porta ensuite ses mains à sa bouche, horrifié… « Oh mon dieu, je l'ai dis ! … Je suis vraiment désolé »

Harry sourit. Il était vraiment attendrit par ce Serpentard tellement Poufsouffle… D'un geste machinal, il le prit dans ses bras.

« - T'es trop… je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé comme ça… que fais-tu à Serpentard ? »

Jonson sentit le parfum des cheveux de Harry puis se nicha dans son cou.

« - J'ai supplié le choipeau pour qu'il m'envoie dans cette maison de Serpents, j'aurais été une honte pour ma famille si j'avais été autre part… mais c'est trop dur…

- Qu'est ce qui est trop dur ?

- … De supporter ceux de ma maison… surtout Malfoy… »

Harry le relâcha pour s'éloigner légèrement et le regarder avec interrogation. Dans les yeux de l'autre brûlait une lueur indéterminable.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Malfoy ?

- Il m'a beaucoup fait souffrir… Mais je ne devrais pas te raconter ça, tu dois sûrement t'en ficher…

- Non pas du tout » répliqua plutôt brusquement Harry « parle, s'il te plait.

- Et bien, il a, disons, profité de moi…

- Comment ça ?

- Il m'a abusé ! »

Jonson baissa la tête et tombèrent de ses yeux des larmes. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et se relava. Etrangement, quelque chose venant de se briser en dizaines de morceaux dans sa poitrine.

« -Non… ce n'est pas possible… »

L'autre releva la tête et répondit d'une voix tremblotante :

« - Et pourtant… N'a-t-il jamais été violent avec toi ? »

Le Griffondor se souvint soudain de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a déjà quelques jours…

« - … non… il a changé…

- Un Malfoy ne change jamais… il le fait juste croire aux autres…

- … excuse-moi, je dois aller régler quelque chose…

- Va »

Sans plus attendre, Harry couru à la recherche de Malfoy, ayant besoin d'explications… Laissant seul Jonson, qui essuya précipitamment ses yeux avec sa manche, puis parti, avec un sourire satisfait.

* * *

_ pov de Harry _

* * *

Je ne comprends plus rien… j'ai mal… Pourquoi ? Nan, c'est pas possible… Malfoy m'a prouvé qu'il avait changé… il n'aurait pas pu abuser de Camille… Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché mon cœur… Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que pour moi le soleil ne se lèvera plus jamais ? Je dois aller lui parler… Je dois éclaircir tout ça… Je n'y crois pas… je ne veux pas y croire…

Pourquoi ? Mais merde ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux ?

Malfoy est sûrement un salopard pervers… et moi, malgré ce que je viens d'entendre sur lui, je continue à… à avoir envie de lui… envie de l'embrasser, envie de l'enlacer, et de l'avoir prés de moi… pour toujours… ET J'AI PAS ENVIE DE MOURIR EN ETANT FRUSTRE SEXUELEMENT ! … il faut que je le trouve !

* * *

« - Hey ! Parkinson !

- ne t'approche pas de moi Potter, j'ai pas envie que des rumeurs courent à notre sujet !

- Moi non plus, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Un renseignement…

- Ca va te coûter chère…

- Tu saurais pas ou se trouve Malfoy ?

- Tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

- Une formule pour faire apparaître des capotes gratos !

- … Il est à la bibliothèque…

- Merci !

- Hey ! Et la formule ! »

* * *

Il avait fallu à Harry 5 bonnes minutes pour retrouver Malfoy dans la bibliothèque bondée. Il était affalé sur une table au fond. Le Griffondor se posta devant lui et lui dit d'une voix froide :

« - Viens avec moi, je dois te parler... »

Le Serpentard lui envoya un regard intrigué et le suivi jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. Malfoy entra en premier et alla s'asseoir sur une table. Harry ferma la porte et appuya son front dessus, fermant les yeux.

« - S'il te plait… dis moi que ça n'est pas vrai… » Sa voix était faible, tremblante, il s'auto insulta pour cela.

« - De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu le sais très bien…

- Ba non, c'est bien ça le problème… »

Drago se releva, s'approcha de Harry et colla son torse contre son dos.

« - Qu'est ce qui te tracasses Harry ? »

Ledit Harry réagit au quart de tour, il se retourna et poussa le Serpentard, qui se retrouva par terre. La haine pouvait se lire sur son visage.

« - NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Tu as abusé de lui et tu oses me toucher après ? Comment oses-tu ? »

Drago ne se releva même pas, il se contenta de regarder le brun, déconcerté.

« - Mais de quoi parles tu ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? C'est peut-être banal pour toi d'abuser quelqu'un !

- Je ne te suis plus, là…

- … tu me dégoûtes… »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase… Drago se releva précipitamment, sauta sur Harry et le plaqua au sol. L'autre hurla sa rage contenue.

« - Bon, maintenant tu vas m'expliquer... » Dis le blond d'une voix calme

« - Tu… tu l'as violé…

- Oui, bon ça j'avais compris… mais quoi d'autre ?

- Alors tu avoues les faits ? »

Drago se rapprocha pour que seul un souffle sépare leurs deux bouches, alors que ses jambes s'installaient à califourchon.

« - Harry »murmura t-il tout doucement « pense tu vraiment que je serais capable de violer quelqu'un… ou, simplement… que mon charme fou ne suffirait pas à m'offrir qui je veux…

- Je… j'en sais rien » répondit l'autre, confus et rougissant.

« - Tu sais, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on te dit… je n'oserais jamais forcer quelqu'un… et puis, personne ne me résiste…

- Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

- Harry… ne dis pas le contraire alors qu'en ce moment même tu es… excité ! »

Harry rougit encore plus et ferma la bouche.

« - Tu as douté de moi… tu as vraiment cru que j'avais fais quelque chose d'aussi absurde ? »

Harry détourna la tête.

« -Hey… t'y a vraiment cru alors… Harry… »

Le Griffondor sentit quelque chose lui lécher le cou… Malfoy le marquait… et il le laissa faire… il laissa la main droite lui caresser le cou alors que l'autre se faufilait sous son pull… il s'abandonna au plaisir, ne perdant aucune goutte de la chaleur que dégageait l'autre et de l'odeur fruité qui l'enivrait… il aimait tout de lui… comment lui résister ?

« - Harry… j'ai vraiment envie de toi !

- Moi… moi aussi

- … je le savais… »

Avec un sourire victorieux, Drago entreprit de débarrasser le brun de son pull et de couvrir son torse hâlé de baisers… Harry avait fermé les yeux, à défaut de fermer sa bouche, qui, malgré tous ses efforts, continuait à laisser glisser de légers gémissements, qui sonnaient aux oreilles du blond comme une douce mélodie... Il allait enfin l'avoir…

… Ou peut être pas… soudain, la porte grinça et tout cessa… les baiser, les gémissements, les mouvements nonchalant… tout !

Etonné, Harry rouvrit les yeux… et quelle fut sa stupéfaction de trouver Jonson, adossé au pan de la porte. Un air neutre sur le visage, il les observait… Drago garda une attitude calme, il embrassa une dernière fois Harry, lui redonna son pull, et lui demanda de rejoindre ses amis. Harry fut d'abord tenté de lui demander pourquoi, mais il s'abstint et, après un dernier regard d'incompréhension envers Jonson, parti.

* * *

Drago porta pour la seconde fois son verre de vin à sa bouche puis s'adossa à la rambarde qui le séparait du vide. De la tour d'astronomie, il observait les jeunes jouer dans le parc, les yeux penseurs, l'écharpe et les cheveux au vent.

« - Tu sais, ce n'est pas très bien ce que tu as fais… » Dis t-il calmement sans se retourner.

Jonson sortit de son coin d'ombre, le visage toujours neutre.

« - … J'ai découvert une nouvelle facette de ta personnalité, que j'espérais inexistante. Mais je m'emplissais moi-même d'illusions… Un Serpentard ne peut pas être aussi doux et sensible que tu as cherché à me paraître… » Continua le blond

« - Et toi ?

- Moi quoi ?

- Toi, tu es bien doux et sensible… »

Le blond ne se retourna toujours pas mais laissa échapper un rire cristallin.

« - Ces deux qualificatifs sont loin de ceux appropriés pour décrire ma personnalité !

- Pourtant… avec Potter…

- Potter, c'est une autre histoire…

- … Tu tiens à lui… moi aussi. »

Drago se retourna et regarda son condisciple avec un air blasé.

« - Tu ne connais rien de lui… et je sais très bien que tu m'as menti…

- Il t'as fallu du temps pour t'en rendre compte ?

- Quelques heures… mais c'était beaucoup trop… Sais tu qu'à cause de toi j'ai failli le perdre… j'ai failli le violer !

- … C'est bien ce que je cherchais… »

Drago ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion. Il s'approcha de l'autre et déposa une main sur son épaule.

« - Il y a des moments où tu m'inspires vraiment un certain dégoût… Tu sais, aimer quelqu'un ce n'est pas le faire souffrir… tu devrais réanalyser les sentiments que tu ressens envers Harry… ils sont tout, sauf sincères…

- … Et les tiens ?

- … Ils ne te regardent pas… »

Jonson ferma les yeux et, d'un coup d'épaule, éloigna la main.

« - De toute façon… tu ne l'auras jamais… je l'ai entendu dire qu'il ne ressentait rien pour toi !

- … Peut être… peut être pas… »

Et sur ces mots, Drago balança son verre et parti…

* * *

Le lendemain, alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à entrer dans la grande salle, il fut intercepté par Malfoy, qui l'emmena dans un coin reculé du couloir.

« - Alors…pour hier…qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Je ne t'ai pas retenu pour ça…

- Pourquoi alors ? »

Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent en un magnifique sourire.

« - Le défi…

- Le défi ?

- Le défi ! »

Le Serpentard sortit d'une de ses poches un papier et le tendit à Harry.

« - C'est simple… Tu n'auras qu'à lire ce papier devant tout le monde, dans la grande salle… Sans rien y changer… Mais ne le lis pas avant… Et pense aux points de ta maison… à tout à l'heure…

- … »

Malfoy déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Harry et s'en alla.

* * *

À suivre …

* * *

Je suis d'humeur sadique et j'en suis désolée , Mais ne vous énervez pas, vous aurez, promis, la suite la semaine prochaine ! Alors gros bisous et passez une bonne semaine

... review pleaze...


	7. un defi suicidaire

_**Je suis désolée pour ces trois jours de retard, mais je me suis mise aux scantrad et ça m'a plus monopolisé de temps que je que je pensais !**_

_**Au fait, est ce que quelqu'un sais POURQUOI on n'a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews sur les chapitres ? Je ne comprends pas ! **_

_**En tout cas, merci beaucoup à vous**_

_**et bonne lecture**_

_**

* * *

**_

VII

_Malfoy déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Harry et s'en alla._

Harry : Et je fais quoi maintenant ?

Martin : Ba... t'y va !

Harry : Mais as tu au moins une idée de ce qu'il y a marqué sur ce papier ?

Martin : Ba... Nan... Mais j' vais bientôt le savoir ! niark niark ! Et puis, de toute façon, t'as pas le choix !

Harry : Ah oui, j'avais oublié... Bon, ba j'y vais alors...

Marin : Ouai, bonne chance !

Harry : ... tu le penses vraiment ?

Martin : Ba... nan ! Moi j' veux un peu de divertissement !

Harry : Espèce de voix stupide et vicieuse !

Martin : .. Et fière de l'être !

D'une démarche fataliste et après avoir lâché un soupire à fendre l'âme, Harry se dirigea vers la porte et, les yeux fermé, l'ouvrit... Des centaines de voix lui arrivèrent aux oreilles, il continua à avancer... Les voix se taisaient peu à peu. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que tous les regards étaient tourné vers lui, dont ceux des professeurs, tous présents, et qu'ils semblaient attendre qu'il dise quelque chose... Normal, étant donné qu'il était le seul debout devant toute cette assemblée.

"- Eu... Bonjour !" dit le Griffondor, maladroitement

Tous le regardèrent bizarrement... Il rougit puis déplia le papier. Il lança un dernier regard aux élèves et se rendit compte que Malfoy n'était pas à sa table. Après avoir échappé un deuxième soupire il entama sa lecture.

"- Je suis sûr que vous avez toujours rêvé de connaître tous les plus secrets des secrets de vos profs... Il m'aura fallu plusieurs semaines de recherches, mais voici de quoi caler votre faim en matière de ragots !... Oh le salopard !"

Dans la salle, tous se mirent à s'agiter, une grande partie des filles commencèrent à glousser, les garçons, eux, se posaient pas mal de questions :

"- Depuis quand Potter est schizophrène ?"

Et, du côté de la table des professeurs, la tension montait...

"- Directeur... puis-je, s'il vous plait, agir pendant qu'il en est encore temps ?" demanda Rogue en commençant à se lever, mais le vieux cinglé l'arrêta

"- Pas la peine Severus...

- ..."

Harry parcouru la feuille et vira au rouge.

"- Mon dieu...j' vais m' faire lyncher ! ... Hem... Commençons d'abord par notre chère Sevychou... mamannnnn... Saviez vous... qu'il avait des tendances homosexuelles sadomasochistes ? Il c'est même fait, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, envoyé au septième ciel par Rusard... Hey ouai... c'est qu'il est encore en forme le vieux !"

Harry s'interdit tout commentaire, et refoula sa terrible envie de se rouler par terre en riant... Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de certains élèves, qui se mirent à se moquer ouvertement de leur prof de potion... Pourtant, la plus grande partie des élèves restèrent figés... ils avaient sûrement encore en tête l'image de Rogue et Rusard faisant des choses pas très catholiques... Et oui, la vie est parfois très dure !

Rogue pali... jusqu'a en devenir presque transparent, ce qu'il aurait aimé en ce moment même ! Mais comment allait-il pouvoir garder son air sévère devant ses élèves maintenant ? C'est toute sa réputation qui venait d'être détruite... ... Mais il fallait aussi dire que Rusard était vraiment un très bon coup... D'ailleurs... Ca ne lui ferait pas de mal d'aller faire un petit tour dans son bureau... Il se leva et se précipita vers la sortie.

Harry se racla la gorge et continua sa lecture.

"- Saviez vous que Fliqwick lit souvent des mangas porno durant son cours, ba oui, il est tellement petit qu'on ne le voit pas... Il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut sous son bureau... Tout !"

Cette fois si, c'est toute la salle qui pali et tous les regards convergèrent sur le pauvre professeur qui descendit de son oreiller et partit se cacher sous la table. Mac Go se leva.

"-Mr le directeur ! Nous devons le faire cesser !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Et puis, nous n'avons rien à cacher à nos élèves !"

"-... Il serait maintenant temps de parler de notre chère prof de métamorphose ! ... Madame... je m'excuse d'avance... jusqu'a ses 23 ans, elle était un animagus non déclaré... Elle à en fait appris à se transformer pour pouvoir espionner son voisin et entrer dans les pubs interdits aux mineurs !"

Durant la tirade, la professeur s'était levé, avait avancé, c'était arrêté, pour recommencer à marcher et arriver enfin à quelques mettre de Harry, les yeux anormalement ouverts, et les joues anormalement rouge. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus difficile...

"- Po... POTTERRRRRr

- Je suis vraiment désolée madame mais je dois absolument continuer... Maintenant tout vas bien, elle vit le parfait amour avec Dumby... Et c'est chaud !"

Le rouge des joues de la professeur se mit à envahir son visage entier alors que de la fumé semblait sortir de ses oreilles. Quelque peu inquiet, Harry continua.

"- D'ailleurs, ils s'organisent même parfois des soirées privilèges, lors desquels Dumby badigeonne tout son corps de confiture au citron pour ensuite tout nettoyer... avec sa langue ! Le tout filmé par le professeur Bins... Si vous voulez, j'ai quelques copies..."

Harry releva les yeux de son papier et tomba sur la directrice de sa maison... Tient, bizarre, son visage avant doublé de volume et était tout rouge... On aurait dit "le retour des tomates cannibales"... Soudain, elle émit à bruit bizarre, comme un sifflement, se mit à trembler... Puis s'écrasa au sol...

Dans la salle, le silence fut total... Quelques élèves l'évanouirent aussi... Puis on entendit résonner les pas penauds du directeur. Il s'approcha de sa compagne, la regarda 5 secondes, puis attrapa ses deux bras et la traîné jusqu'a la sortit en lâchant un :

"- Ba tient, on dirait bien qu'elle s'est évanouit ! "

Harry soupira... ses mains tremblaient encore, mais il se rassura en se rendant compte qu'il ne restait plus que quelques lignes à lire.

"- Parlons maintenant de moi... non non non ! ... je... je dors avec un doudou depuis que j'ai 2 ans ! ... yaaaahh ! ... Il, il s'appel même... Crapouti..."

Dans la salle se mirent à résonner plusieurs voix : " crapouti ? C'est de quel origine ?" "C'est idiot comme nom !" "le sauveur a un 'doudou' ? mouahah !"... Harry se mit à taper du pied comme un gamin de 5 ans.

"-Ne vous moquez pas de lui ! D'abord il est très gentil, et même qu'il est tout doux ! Et il ne vous a rien fait !"

Se rendant soudain compte du ridicule de sa situation, il stoppa tout mouvement et se racla à nouveau la gorge, pour reprendre une voix neutre pour sa lecture.

"- J'aime bien quand on m'appelle... ma crevette en sucre... ... ... C'EST TOTALEMENT FAUX ! ... Et, et je suis la propriété privé de Drago Malfoy ! ... salopard !"

Il était enfin arrivé au bout de ce papier maudit... mais à quel prix ? Toute la salle le regardait les yeux écarquillés... Et trouva donc plus sage de se retirer... Il balança le papier, tourna les talons, et détala...

Lorsqu'il passa les portes, il tomba nez à nez avec Malfoy, les bras croisés, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

"- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un beau salaud !

- Oui je sais... Mais tu m'aimes quand même !"

Harry avança d'un pas déterminé et passa à côté du Serpentard sans s'arrêter... L'autre le rattrapa par le bras et se rapprocha de lui.

"- Harry... tu ne me fais quand même pas la tête ?

- Bien sûr que si !

- Nan !

- S..."

Harry ne pu même pas finir son mot... Deux lèvres possessives venaient de se poser sur les siennes.

"- J'aime pas quand t'es pas contant...

- Mais c'est ta faute si je ne suis pas contant vile Serpentard !

- Tu veux que je te masse ?

- NAN !

- Tu veux une autre pratique physique ?

- Mais nan ! Lâche-moi ! Je veux partir !

- D'accord, mais viens me voir ce soir à la tour d'astronomie, il faut que je te parle.

- J'sais pas, j' verrais..."

Harry alla pour partir mais l'autre le retint, lui murmura à l'oreille quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, l'embrassa dans le cou, puis le laissa filer.

* * *

"- Mais merde à la fin ! Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

- .. Rien du tout !"

Drago se colla au dos de Harry, qui regardait au loin la pluie qui tombait, depuis la tour d'astronomie.

"- Bien sûr que si il y a quelque chose ! Ca fais 25 minutes que tu es ici et tu n'as toujours pas essayé de m'embrasser !"

Outré, le brun se retourna.

"- Hey ! Mais c'est TOI qui essayes toujours de m'embrasser !

- ... Peut être"

Et sur ce il l'embrassa.

"- Sûrement même... Bon, maintenant tu me dis ce qui ne va pas... Même pendant la journée tu avais cet air triste... C'est à cause de moi ?

- Bien sûr que non Serpentard stupide !

- Mhh… je suis vexé de ne pas être le seul à pouvoir te mettre dans cet état ! … Dis moi alors !

- ... Tu ne te moqueras pas ?

- Je n'oserais pas !

- C'est Mr Ecureuil...

- ... La vermine qui a voulu me tuer la dernière fois ?

- N'importe quoi, elle ne t'aurait jamais fait de mal !

- Bon, et qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé pour que tu te mettes dans cet état ?

- Je ne sais plus ou il est ! Je l'ai cherché dans les couloirs, mais ça fait bien une semaine qu'il n'est pas venu me voir... Il est peut être blessé..."

Harry ferma les yeux à cette perspective... Il s'était vraiment attaché à cet animal... Et il aurait beaucoup de mal à accepter que celui ci soit mort... Doucement, le Serpentard le pris dans ses bras, Harry se laissa bercé.

"- Profite en, c'est la seule fois que je fais ça...

- ... merci...

- Bon, tu vas aller te coucher...

- Mais t'es fou ? Il n'est que 21h !

- Occupe-toi dans ton lit en pensant à moi !"

Harry rouvrit les yeux et lança un regard noir à son compagnon. Des lèvres vinrent se poser sur son front, puis ils se détachèrent et partirent.

* * *

"- Sais pas quoi faire !"

Martin : DORS !

Harry : NAN !

Martin : Il doit bien être minuit maintenant, alors ferme les yeux et compte les moutons

Harry : J'aime pas les moutons ! … sauf dans mon assiette…

* * *

Harry : deux cent cinquante six Mr Ecureuil... deux cent cinquante sept Mr Ecureuil... y à quoi après ?

Martin : ... deux cent cinquante huit ...

Harry : ... Ffff ... ça marche pas ton truc ! J'veux toujours pas dormir !

Martin : ... continue...

* * *

Harry: 345 Mr Ecureuil... 346 Mr Ecureuil... martin ?

Martin : * ronfle *

Harry : HEY ESPECE DE TROU DU CUL ! T'as pas le droit de dormir ! T'es ma petite voix ! Et une petite voix ça dort pas !

Martin : * ronfle encore plus fort *

Harry : J'en ai mare... Tient, pour la peine j' vais faire un tour dans la salle commune !

Ainsi, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Harry prit ses lunettes et sortit de son lit, puis du dortoir. De toute façon, il aurait eu beau faire du bruit, personne ne l'aurait entendu... Il aurait été couvert par la cacophonie de ronflements en tout genre de ses colocataires... La salle commune était vide. Il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminée.

Harry : Et avec qui je vais parler maintenant ?

Martin : * ronfle encore *

Harry : D'accord c'est bon j'ai compris ! J'vais me taire !

Rien... aucun signe de fatigue... pourtant, d'habitude, à cette heure ci, il dormait paisiblement ! Alors il regarda simplement les flammes danser dans la cheminée.

Soudain, il entendit quelque chose. Il pensa tout d'abord qu'il rêvait mais le bruit se répéta, alors, il se leva et se retourna... Pour se retrouver face à Malfoy. Il laissa échapper un petit cri et s'approcha du Serpentard. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, ainsi que ses cheveux, qui se collaient à son visage. Dans ses yeux bleus acier se reflétaient les flammes... Il tenait quelque chose dans les bras, enroulé dans son manteau.

"-Qu'est ce... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

L'autre paraissait essoufflé. Il sourit.

"- J'ai eu le mot de passe par une conquête Griffondorienne... ça à été un plaisir de lui faire cracher le morceau..."

Cette phrase eut comme l'effet d'un coup de poignard sur le cœur de Harry. Il grimaça.

"-Tient, c'est pour toi...

- C'est quoi ?

- Ba viens le prendre !"

Le brun s'approcha de la boule que formait le manteau dans les bras du serpent, écarta les pans... Et explosa de soulagement...

"- Où l'as tu trouvé ?

- Prés de la foret interdite...

- ... Oh mon dieu, merci ! Je croyais qu'il était blessé..."

Les mains quelque peu tremblantes, Harry sortit Mr Ecureuil de son cocon et le prit dans ses bras. L'animal dormait.

"- C'est... c'est pour ça que tu es trempé... Tu veux faire un tour dans la salle de bain ?

- Nan, j' vais rentrer me coucher...

- ... Je ne sais pas comment te remercier...

- Pas la peine, bon, bonne nuit

- 'nuit !"

Drago ne sourit même pas. Il fit une petite révérence et partit de la salle commune, laissant Harry câliner son petit animal.

"-... tu m'as terriblement manqué..."

Dans son sommeil, l'animal lui donna un petit coup de museau. Harry sourit tendrement, posa le manteau qui avait servit à protéger l'animal sur le fauteuil et partit se coucher. Maintenant qu'il était rassuré, il n'eu aucun mal à s'endormir... Les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin fermé et Mr Ecureuil blotti contre son torse, il s'enfuit au pays des rêves en cinq secondes... Le visage de Malfoy trempé dansant dans sa tête.

* * *

« -Mmm… Nan Drago… j' veux d' la moutarde… »

Martin : … V'la qu'il parle dans son sommeil maintenant !

Harry : Quelle heure il est ?

Martin : Eu… 10h…

Harry: Oh! … Ba tient ! Je devrais être en cours à cette heure ci…

Martin : Ouai…

Harry : … Faudrait peut être que je me réveille alors…

Martin : Ouai…

Harry remua dans son lit… Mais, étrangement, il se retrouva collé contre quelque chose de chaud et doux…

Harry : … C'est quoua ?

Martin : Sais pas…

Harry : Je devrais peut être ouvrir les yeux…

Martin : A tes risques et périls !

Harry : … J' me sens soutenu…

Alors… Doucement… Harry ouvrit un œil… puis deux…

* * *

"- !"

* * *

"-Jo...Jonson ?

- ..."

D'une manière très féline, le Serpentard s'étira, faisant tomber le draps... C'est à ce moment là que Harry se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous deux nus... et que le drap ne cachait plus que son intimité...

"- 'lut

- Hein ?"

L'air horrifié, Harry cramponna ses draps, qu'il rabattit sur lui, et rampa jusqu'au bord du lit, pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et l'autre.

"-... Qu'est... Qu'est ce que tu fous dans mon lit ?

- ...

- ... Tu veux pas me répondre ?"

Nu et à présent en tailleur, Jonson fit un 'non' de la tête. Il était vraiment trop mignon, avec ses cheveux tout décoiffés qui tombaient devant ses yeux et son regard vitreux.

"- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous hier soir?"

Une fois encore, le brun aux yeux dorés répondit d'un 'non'... Harry ne put retenir un sourire de soulagement.

"- ... Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour..." murmura le Serpentard en baissant la tête.

"- Qu'est c' tu viens de dire ?

- ... Ca ne pouvait pas continuer éternellement, tu devais bien me découvrir un jour...

- ... ... ... hein ?

- ... Je peux aller prendre une douche ?

- Te gènes pas, ils sont tous en cours à cette heure ci !"

Sans même se soucier de sa nudité, Jonson se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Harry laissa son regard glisser sur ses courbes... Jonson était vraiment beau... On aurait même pu comparer son corps à celui de Malfoy... Le Griffondor soupira et s'étala de tout son long sur son lit. Il n'essaya même pas réfléchir au pourquoi du comment... Il n'écouta que l'eau couler et s'empêcha de toutes ses forces de penser à ce que l'autre pouvait bien faire sous la douche.

5 minutes plus tard, l'eau cessa... Puis la porte s'ouvrit. Jonson, les cheveux trempés, lui apparut, une serviette nouée à la taille.

"- ... J'ai pas de fringues...

- ... Ba t'étais habillé comment quand t'es entré dans ce dortoir ?

- ...

- T'étais nu ?

- ... idiot.

- Attend... Si tu veux, j'ai un manteau de Serpentard... En tout cas, j'espère qu'il est encore là."

Jonson ne bougea pas et regarda d'un air impénétrable Harry s'enrouler dans ses draps, se lever, tomber par terre, se relever tant bien que mal, et réussir enfin à passer par la porte. Il soupira et alla s'assoir sur le lit.

* * *

Harry passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et regarda à droite et à gauche... C'est bon, il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune... Alors, à pas de loup, il entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le fauteuil sur lequel il avait déposé le manteau la nuit dernière. Mais, alors qu'il n'en n'était qu'a quelques mètres, il se reprit une nouvelle fois les pieds dans ses draps, essaya de se rattraper à quelque chose mais malheureusement rien ne se présenta sous sa main. Alors il tomba, les fesses les premières, sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

"- AAAYYYYE PUTTTTTTTTTINNNNN DE MERDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !"

Il se releva tant bien que mal, et attrapa le manteau d'une main... L'autre étant trop occupé à masser ses fesses endoloris.

* * *

"- Niveau discrétion, j'ai déjà vue mieux...

- Pourquoi être discret vue qu'il n'y à personne ?" Marmonna Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit, les draps attaché autour de lui en toge.

"- Tient !" Dit t-il en lui tendant le manteau responsable de tous ses malheurs. " J'vais m'habiller... et après tu m'expliqueras tout !"

« - Bon… c'est bon là, je pense qu'on est assez loin du château pour que tu me parles… » Bredouilla Harry en continuant à suivre de son mieux les grandes enjambées du Serpentard, de toute façon, il n'avait pas trop le choix vue que l'autre le tirait par le poignet.

« - Bientôt. »

Jonson ne lâcha sa main que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant le banc… le banc sur lequel ils étaient lorsqu'il lui avait raconté l'histoire sur Drago… Harry sentit une bouffée d'amertume l'envahir. Sans s'en préoccuper, Jonson s'assit sur le banc.

« - Tu tiens à Mr Ecureuil ?

- Bien sûr que je tiens à lui ! C'est … Mais attends, comment tu connais Mr Ecureuil !

- … … Drago m'en a parlé !… Ca ne te fait pas étrange qu'il ne soit pas là quand tu te réveilles ?

- Nan… je m'y suis habitué ! »

Jonson marqua un temps de pause durant lequel il se leva et s'éloigna quelque peu, tournant le dos à Harry.

« - J'ai toujours fait de mon possible pour pouvoir sortir du dortoir pendant que tu dormais… Malheureusement, hier, j'étais tellement fatigué que je n'ai pas pensé à sortir.

- De… de quoi parles tu ? »

Soudain, Harry s'imagina des choses horribles… Peut être que Jonson abusait de lui durant son sommeil… ceci expliquerait peut être pourquoi il se sentait si troublé lorsqu'il croisait son regard…

« - Je n'ai jamais été capable de garder ma forme très longtemps lorsque je dors…

- Ta forme ? … T'es un extraterrestre !

- Tu es désespèrent ! »

Jonson se retourna pour plonger ses yeux dorés dans ceux verts pleins d'incertitudes.

« - Je suis Mr Ecureuil…

- Que… … … … QUOI ! »

L'amertume qu'il ressentait jusqu'alors fut brusquement chassée par un sentiment intense de fureur… Il serra les poings pour ne pas sauter sur l'autre et se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de dire une bêtise. Pire que d'avoir été abusé… il avait été trompé… Il s'avança de quelques pas alors que l'autre ne le lâchait pas du regard.

« - Pourquoi… POURQUOI t'as fais ça ! C'était quoi ? Un pari ? Un jeu ?

- Tais-toi

- Et tu crois que je vais t'écouter ! Quand je pense que j'ai été attiré par toi ! T'es qu'un salopard !

- Tais-toi…

- VAS TE FAIRE VOIR JONSON ! »

Et, sur ces mots pleins de haine, Harry tourna les talons et alla pour partir loin… Mais il fut retenu par le cri du Serpentard qui était pourtant d'habitude si passif.

« - MAIS C'EST TA FAUTE ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se retourna. Le regard de l'autre était accusateur et perlaient au bord de ses yeux plusieurs larmes.

« - Pourquoi serait-ce ma faute ? » Harry fut lui-même surprit par son ton lisse

« - Tu… tu lui ressemble tellement…

- … A qui je ressemble ?

- Laisse tombé… »

D'un geste de manche, Camille essuya ses larmes.

« - Fini ton explication s'il te plait.

- Viens t'asseoir alors… »

* * *

« - Il y a deux ans, j'ai rencontré un garçon super, il s'appelait Mathieu, et je me suis très vite accroché à lui… Il a été le premier garçon sur lequel j'ai flashé, et aussi celui qui m'a fait découvrir ce que pouvait être l'amour avec un homme. Il était tout pour moi… Mais tout à une fin, et la sienne à été totalement injuste ; Il… il est mort dans un accident de voiture… Son père était moldu, et avait un peu trop bu, et il a percuté un poids lourd… Quelle mort stupide… Lui et sa petite sœur y sont restés, son père est encore dans le coma, sa mère a fait une dépression. Cette famille si parfaite a été détruite à cause de 4 ou 5 verres d'alcool...

Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait de perdre un être aimé aussi brutalement. Il était le seul que j'avais vraiment aimé, toutes ces filles étaient tellement fades à côté de lui… J'ai terriblement souffert… Tu vois, mon cœur était partit au ciel avec lui… Mais quand je t'ai vu, Harry, j'ai vraiment repris espoir. Tu as le même regard que lui, et le même air… innocent. Tu as tout de suite touché mon cœur que je pensais anesthésié. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de rester à tes côtés lorsque nous nous sommes croisés à la lisière de la foret interdite. Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai découvert un sentiment que je n'avais encore jamais ressentit : la jalousie ! Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrais jamais t'avoir pour moi tant que Malfoy serait encore dans la course… Alors j'ai mentis… Et je t'ai fais souffrir… Mais ça n'était pas ce que je voulais… Je te voulais pour moi, c'est tout… Parce que je t'aimais.

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimais… c'était juste la parti de … Mathieu… Tu dois faire son deuil, le garder dans un coin de ton cœur… Et réapprendre à aimer.

- … Je sais… mais c'est tellement dur !

- … Tu y arriveras… »

La tête posée sur les genoux de Harry, Camille laissa couler ses dernières larmes. Le Griffondor passa sa main dans les cheveux lisses, puis ferma les yeux… Tout allait s'arranger…

* * *

à suivre...

* * *

Ca vous a plu ? Vous en voulez encore à Jonson ? Moi je l'aime bien, je l'ai dessiné, mais mon scanner m'a lâché, j'ai po de bol !

A la semaine prochaine !

Alienore


	8. un defi futur

... Deux semaines sans technologie... Vous appelez ça des vacances vous ! MOI NAN !

La maintenant tout de suite, j'ai envie de passer mes nerfs en tapant sur les touches... Faut bien que je rattrape mes deux semaines sans ordinateur !

Une fois encore, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review... C'est vraiment super !

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire

* * *

VIII

Drago porta pour la énième fois sa bouteille de Whisky à sa bouche et s'affala sur la pelouse du parc de Poudlard. Debout prés de lui, une autre bouteille à la main, Harry se mit à rire bêtement.

« - Dis blondinette… t'es totalement bourrée ! »

Ladite blondinette rampa jusqu'à Harry, puis tira sur son pantalon, ce qui le fit tomber, et s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. Là, Drago se mit à côté de lui et rapprocha sa tête de la sienne. L'air sérieux peint sur son visage contrastait terriblement avec ses gestes incertains d'adolescent bourré.

« - Tu fais quoi ?

- … Eu… j' sais pas, j' veux t'embrasser.

- Veux pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Sais po… Veux dormir ! »

Drago s'approcha encore un peut et sentit l'halène du Griffondor puis ricana.

« - Toi aussi t'es bourré !

- Ouai et ba ! D'abord c'est pas tes affaires ! On est pas encore marié à ce que je sache ! »

Toujours cramponné à sa bouteille, Harry essaya de se relever, vacilla sur quelques mètres puis se rétama lamentablement.

« - Dis Ry…

- Quoi ?

- Comment on en est arrivé jusqu'à là ?

- Eu… on a rampé…

- Mais naaaaaaaaaan ! Je te parle pas d'ici ici ! Je te parle de notre état ! Pourquoi on est bourré ? »

Prit d'un soudain élan de nostalgie, Harry se coucha sur le dos, les mains sous la tête, et regarda la lune pleine qui était, cette nuit, étonnamment grosse.

« - J'sais plus trop… je pensais que tu me faisais la gueule alors je t'ai coincé et j' t' ai obligé à boire

- Tu n'es qu'un salopard de première !

- Eu… ouai ! »

Drago s'approcha du brun et essaya de le frapper… mais fut emporté par la puissance de son coup et tomba sur Harry.

« - Pourquoi tu m'écrases ?

- J'suis tombé espèce d'abrutit !

- Pourquoi t'es tombé ?

- Parce que je voulais te taper !

- … Pourquoi tu voulais me taper ?

- Raaaaaaaaaaaaa tu m'énerves !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tais toi !

- Pourquoi ?

- … Bon… écoute moi bien… tu dis encore une fois pourquoi et… et je t'embrasse !

- Pourq… »

Ce mot resta à tout jamais en suspend… Les lèvres du Serpentard ayant sauvagement embrassé celle Griffondoriennes. Harry, bien trop bourré, ne dit rien. Drago en profita et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner légèrement.

« - Je peux te pauser un autre « pourquoi » sans que tu m'embrasses ?

- J' sais pas trop… c'est que t'es vraiment très tentant. »

Sur ce il l'embrassa une deuxième fois, mais plus affectueusement.

« - Va y, pose la ta question…

- … T'étais au courant pour la… caractéristique… de Jonson ? »

Le Serpentard prit un air sérieux mais ne bougea pourtant pas de sa position grotesque, c'est à dire étalé sur Harry.

« - … Oui je savais… sans vraiment savoir

- … Pourquoi m'as tu ramené Mr Ecureuil alors ?

- … Si tu t'étais vue avec cet animal… on aurait dit un gosse de 5ans… J'avais l'impression que tu tenais vraiment à lui, et te voir tracassé m'a vraiment fait mal, alors je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences, je t'ai juste rendu ton compagnon de jeu... j'ai été faible.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu des propos aussi incohérents ?

- Et toi… pourquoi utilises tu des mots aussi soutenus alors que t'es censé être bourré ?

- … J'ai envie que tu m'embrasses…

- … T'es sûr que ça va ?

- … Drago… ça fait bien plusieurs minutes que tu es couché sur moi ... il est normal que mon désir commence à s'éveiller !

- ah... peut être oui !"

Ils s'échangèrent alors un troisième baisé qui, grâce au dévouement de Harry fut plus actif que les deux précédents. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry prit Drago dans ses bras comme s'il était un doudou.

"- ... eu... tu fais quoi là ?

- Ba... j' suis bourré, alors j'en profite pour faire ce que je ne peux pas faire d'habitude !

-... ah d'accord ! ... et si moi j'essaye de te déshabiller... tu ferais quoi ?

-... Mmm... Je te fouterais un pain !

- ...

- Tu me boudes ?

- Arrête de me serrer comme une peluche et je te répondrais peut être...

- Oh, excuse !"

Sur ce, il lâcha le blond, qui se roula jusqu'a un peu plus loin. Harry soupira, reporta sa bouteille à sa bouche, puis recommença à parler.

"- Dis, tu fais quoi d'habitude quand t'es bourré ?

- L'amour...

- Et à part ça ?

-... Mm, j'invente des poèmes...

- Wa c'est trop cool ! Je peux t'inventer un poème moi ?

- ... Va y ..."

Harry se roula pour faire en sorte de se retrouver prés du blond et le regarda dans les yeux... prenant un air sérieux...

"- Tes yeux ont la couleur du produit qu'on met dans les toilettes pour les déboucher... tes cheveux celle des pattes fraîches... Je rêve souvent de toi, à poil dans un bain plein de chocolat, contrastant avec la couleur blanc d'œuf de ta peau. Sur cette peau marquée des traces d'ongles que j'ai laissé la nuit dernière...

- ST0P !

- ba quoi !

- Si tu continues comme ça tu va finir par tomber dans le pornographique à coups de balais brosse !

- Ba va y... fait mieux que moi Mr parfait !

- … Hum… Tu es mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre… Plus tu t'éloignes de moi, plus je suffoque… Si tu me quittais, il ne me resterait plus qu'à mourir… Ne me laisse jamais, vis avec moi… meurs avec moi… aime moi… ne serait-ce qu'un tiers de ce que moi je peux t'aimer… »

Drago s'arrêta mais continua à regarder les yeux émeraude qui l'observaient, penseurs.

« - Mmm… Nan… je préfère mon histoire de produit pour toilette !

- … Tu es désespérant ! Tient… file moi ta bouteille pour la peine !

- NAN t'as la tienne d'abord !

- Be nan… elle est finie !

- Et ba tant pis pour toi

- Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! »

Sans même que Harry ai le temps de le remarqué, Drago lui avait déjà sauté dessus et piqué la bouteille… Il était à présent à califourchon sur lui et buvait tranquillement dans SA bouteille ! Interloqué, il se retourna en faisant en sorte que le Serpentard se retrouve sous lui.

« - Maiiis ! Espèce d'abrutit ! T'as fais tomber la bouteille ! »

Et en effet… tout le contenu de la bouteille s'était déversé dans le cou du Serpentard. Comme hypnotisé, Harry fixa le cou fin puis, doucement, s'en rapprocha… jusqu'à ce que la peau blanche entre en contacte avec ses lèvres, provoquant un frisson à Drago.

« - Harry… » Murmura celui-ci

Après avoir léché l'alcool, Harry releva sa tête. Bien qu'il fasse sombre, il ne peina pas à voir la flamme qui dansait dans les yeux gris.

« - Dis, j'ai une idée ! » gloussa soudainement le Griffondor

« - Quoi ?

- Je t'ai trouvé un nouveau défi !

- Tu ne préférerais pas attendre d'être dessoûlé pour me le donner ?

- Naaaan ! Veux maintenant !

- Bon va y…

- Tu devras me dessiner !

- …

- … tout nu !

- Hein ?

- Ba quoi… ça ne devrait pas te déranger de me voir tout nu…

- Ca… ça ne me dérange absolument pas !

- … On ferra tout ça demain…

- Mais… on ne va pas s'en souvenir !

- Mais siiiiiii ! »

Sur ce, Harry se releva, tituba sur quelques mètres, puis sorti sa baguette.

« - Viens… on va faire un contrat ! »

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume qui se mirent à léviter devant lui. Il pris la plume et écrit : « Mr Drago Malfoy fait la promesse de dessiner Mr Harry Potter nu »

« - Sinon… Sinon sa peau deviendra bleue pendant toute une semaine ! » Ricana t- il en écrivant.

Puis il signa. Après une légère hésitation, Drago l'imita. Après cela, le parchemin s'illumina, tourbillonna, et alla se ranger dans la poche de Harry. Celui-ci souri !

« - Parfait !

- … Pourrait on reprendre la où on en était…

- Eu… On en était ou ?

- A là… »

Doucement, Drago s'avança d'un pas félin, entacha de quelques pas maladroits du à l'alcool. Harry déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il comprit que l'autre comptait bien le dévorer vivant…

« - Drago… pourrais tu, s'il te plait, enlever cette lueur démoniaque qui danse dans tes yeux ?

- Harry… Laisse toi faire… sinon je t'enfonce la bouteille tu sais où…

- … naaaaaaaaaan ! »

* * *

« - Harry, réveille toi… » murmura Neville en secouant son compagnon… mais celui ci ne réagi pas, alors il réitéra sa demande, mais en haussant quelque peu le ton… Toujours pas de réaction Harry ronflait encore tranquillement, bavant allégrement sur son pauvre oreiller qui n'avait absolument rien demandé. A présent au bord des nerfs, et sûrement pour la première fois de sa vie, Neville cria ! :

« - MAIS PUTIN TU VAS BOUGER TON CUL ESPECE DE LARVE AMBULANTE ! »

L'effet fut immédiat : le pauvre lionceau endormi sursauta et se mit à crier, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles.

« - Mais qu'est ce qui te prend de crier comme ça ? »

Gêné, Neville se mit à toussoter puis bégaya un « excuse moi, je me suis emporté… ». Après un soupire, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre… c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que sa boite crânienne et son cerveau n'étaient absolument pas synchronisés, ce que expliquait sûrement son affreux mal de tête. Il grimaça et s'abaissa à demander directement l'heure à son adorable compagnon de dortoir qui, avec tout l'amour et la douceur du monde, l'avait sortit de son délicieux sommeille.

« - Hem… Il est 7h30, les autres sont dans la grande salle.

- Et bien va y alors… J'arrive dans 5 minutes ! »

Malheureusement, cette phase fut plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Après un dernier regard inquiet, Neville parti, et trouva très agréable de claquer la porte… Alors… Surement pas pour la dernière fois de la matinée, Harry cria :

« - PUTIN DE MERDE ARRETEZ CE VACARNE ! »

Après ce cris du cœur, il essaya de se relever… je dis bien essaya… Car il retomba tout de suite sur son lit… C'est étrange, il fut soudain pris de terribles nausées. Il trouva alors plus sage de rester quelque temps coucher.

Martin : Ba tient ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive petit Harry ?

Harry : … Sais po…

Martin : Ah ! C'est con ça ! Peut être une intoxication alimentaire… Qu'est ce que t'as mangé hier soir ?

Harry : … Je… Je sais plus… MERDE !

Martin : Quoi ?

Harry : … Je… Je ne me souviens absolument pas de ce que j'ai fais hier soir !

Martin : Ah ! C'est con ça !

Prit d'une intense anxiété, Harry tenta de se relever mais les nausées revinrent au galop, il fut donc contraint de rester couché, une main couvrant ses yeux et l'autre massant son ventre…

Martin : Bon… Quels sont tes symptômes ?

Harry : … Eu… J'ai la bouche pâteuse, la tête qui se prend pour un wagon du grand 8, les membres engourdis… Et j'ai hyper mal au… merde… mais pourquoi j'ai mal ici ?

Martin : … Mmm… Pas de doutes possibles… tu t'es bourré la gueule hier et ça a fini au pieu… Ce qui expliquerait aussi peut être pourquoi tu es à poil…

Harry : … …Tu… Tu rigoles ?

Martin : Eu… Nan !

Harry : Mais… mais c'est pas possible !

Martin : Harry… les symptômes ne mentent jamais…*t'as jamais regardé Dr House ?* Qu'elle est la dernière image dont tu te souviens d'hier ?

Harry : … J'sais plus !

Martin : Ba réfléchit un peu ! Moi je suis ta petite voix… je n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire travailler tes méninges !

Harry : MAIS CA ME SERAIS PEUT ETRE PLUS FACILE DE REFLECHIR SI CE TROUPEAU DE TROLLS DES MONTAGNES ARRETAIT DE FAIRE DES CLAQUETTES DANS MA TETE !

Martin : … … Je suis désolé de te dire ça Harry… mais il n'y a aucun troll des montagnes dans ta tête… Peut être que tu deviens simplement fou !

Harry : Va te faire voir ! J'ai toute ma tête !

Martin : Oui, mais elle est juste un peu endommagée !

Harry : … … MERDE !

Martin : Mais arrête donc de jurer à tour de bras, espère de mal poli !

Harry : Nan mais la c'est vraiment très très grave ! Je viens de me souvenir de ce que j'ai fais dans le début de soirée… J'étais avec Malfoy !

Martin : Ah ! C'est vraiment très con ça !

Harry : … MAIS AIDE MOI !

Martin : Peux po !

Après avoir grogné, Harry rassembla tout son courage et se releva… puis fut prit d'un élan qui le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain… Ou plus particulièrement les toilettes…

« - Ma têêêêêêêêêêêteeeeeeeee ! » se lamenta t-il

Martin : Tu sais que c'est pas bon de te balader tout nu… Tu pourrais provoquer des crises cardiaques !

Harry se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers le miroir et lança un regard noir à son reflet dont le visage était très pale et les yeux cernés.

« - Je ne boirais plus jamais de ma vie… »

Martin : ff ! C'est ce qu'ils disent tous !

D'une démarche maintenant plutôt mécanique, le Griffondor s'orienta jusqu'à la douche, dans laquelle il visa carrément sa tête avec la pomme de douche en faisant des « bleeeeeeeeee » avec sa bouche.

Martin : J'avais raison… le cerveau à été atteint !

Harry : … J'suis obligé d'aller en cours ?

Martin : Bien sûr que t'es obligé ! T'as ta première heure avec Rogue… Ca va être drôle !

Harry : …

Le Griffondor ne préféra même pas répondre à cette voix démoniaque… Il s'habilla, puis prit ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et partit… En sortant du dortoir, il prit bien soin de refermer délicatement la porte… Par pur mesure de précaution…

* * *

A quelques mètres de la grande salle, un boucan infernal s'éleva de la porte… Harry grogna et remit sa tête endoloris dans ses mains… Il lui semblait impossible d'entrer dans cette salle sans que sa tête explose. Il battit alors en retraite et partit vers les cuisines… Mais il n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un allait chambouler ses plans…

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une élève qui semblait être une 4éme année… De longs cheveux bruns, de grands yeux bleus, et un air niait peint sur le visage… Harry repensa tout de suite à l'autre hystérique qui les avaient persécutés, Drago et lui, il y a plusieurs jours de ça.

« - Hello ryry-kun ! » gémit-elle d'une voix insupportablement aigue.

Harry la toisa de haut en bas et grogna : « Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça alors que je ne te connais même pas ? »

La petite bougea la tête de droite à gauche, faisant danser ses cheveux, tout en continuant de sourire… Son air poupée de porcelaine était presque effrayant.

« - Mais moi je connais tout de toi ! De ton plat préféré à la marque de ton shampooing en passant par la couleur de tes sous-vêtements ! Je fais partit de ton fan club ! »

Martin : … Je pense qu'il faut avoir une tête d'échappé d'asile pour pouvoir entrer dans ton fan club, Harry !

Harry, dont le visage était à présent encore plus acariâtre, essaya de contourné l'intruse mais celle ci ne voulait absolument pas laisser filer son fantasme ambulant.

« - Pourquoi tu veux partir ?

- Faim ! Tais-toi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Mal à la tête…

- ! » cria la psychopathe

Harry n'avait jamais entendu un cri aussi insupportable… Il grimaça en se répétant inlassablement que c'était une fille et qu'il n'avait donc pas le droit de la taper.

« - C'est donc vrai ? Tu es enceinte ! C'est ma copine Cassidy qui me l'a dit !

- Bon… Regarde mon visage… Qu'est ce que tu vois ?

- Eu… Des lunettes !

- NAN ! Tu vois un HOMME ! … Et donc, quelles en sont tes conclusions ?

- Eu… Que tu es poilu !

- NOON ! Je suis un Homme et donc je NE PEUX PAS être enceinte ! En plus j'ai très mal à la tête alors, s'il te plait, laisse moi TRANQUILLE !

- … … Est ce que tu as envie de fraises ?

- … Là maintenant tout de suite, je pourrais manger tout ce qui est comestible (… voire même plus )… Parce que j'ai FAIM !

- … Donc tu es enceinte !

- Raaaa ! Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je perd mon temps avec toi ? Dégage de mon chemin sinon c'est toi que je vais bouffer !

- … Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu me dis, parce que je sais que quand on est enceinte, on est très susceptible et on a beaucoup de sautes d'humeurs ! »

Harry ne répondit même pas… Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir… Et elle répondit par un magnifique sourire.

« - On est toute avec toi durant cette phase difficile… Bon, moi je vais manger… Tu devrais y aller toi aussi. C'est pas bon de sauter un repas quand on attend un enfant !

- Grrrrrrrrrr ! »

Sur ce, elle partit. Harry laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement et partit le cœur léger mais la tête lourde vers les cuisines.

Martin : Alors… Fille ou garçon ?

Harry : Ah NAN ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

Martin : On dirait que la gueule de bois te rend vraiment d'humeur malfoyenne !

Harry : Tient, d'ailleurs…Je me demande bien dans quel état est Malfoy… J'espère qu'il souffre autant que moi !

Martin : Hey… C'est quand même ton amant maintenant !… Tu devrais être un peu plus sympa avec lui !

Harry : … NAN !

Rageur, Harry enfonça ses mains dans ses poches… Mais, étrangement, il y trouva un papier. Il le sortit, le lut, puis gémît !

« - MON DIEU NAAAAAAANN ! »

Martin : Que pasa ?

Harry : Hier… J'ai fait un pacte avec Malfoy… Il doit me dessiner NU !

Martin : Mouahahahaha ! Tu devais VRAIMENT être totalement bourré pour t'infliger à toi-même un défi ! Ou p't'être maso…

« -Mamaaaan… »

* * *

à suivre

* * *

Je n'ai pas fais de plan pour cette fic... Je ne suis donc pas sûr du nombre de mes chap mais le prochain sera très surement l'avant-dernier et peut être le dernier ... Et je ne peux absolument pas vous le promettre pour la semaine prochaine étant donné que je reprends le lycée dans deux jours... Donc à, au pire, dans une semaine -..-

Et merci d'avance pour vos reviews


	9. un defi sans queue ni tête

... snif... Merci beaucoup pour vos review... Enfin, pour toutes... Sauf une :

" pf...Domage, j'aimais bien le début mais...  
t'as pas l'impression que dès que tu lis une fic sur ce site, tu les lis toutes ? non mais c'est vrai quoi ! c'est toujours les mêmes trucs trop débile. C'est à croire qu'il n'y a que des gros pervers qui écrivent quasiment et que est un site gay. Et pis franchement, faut dire les choses comme elles sont : ta fic est nulle !" de gertrudeencullottescourt...

Et etant donné qu'il n'y avait pas d'adresse, j'ai decidé de repondre ici...

Je ne vais pas t'insulter Gertrude, ni me lamanter sur mon sort... Je suis désolée qui ma fic ne t'ai pas plu... et je suis désolée de t'avoir fais perdre ton temps... Je tenais aussi à confirmer une chose que tu as dite dans ta review : oui, je pense entre perverse, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme... Et je n'ai aucuns problèmes psychologiques ( ou presque ) Et pour ce qui est de ma fic... Et bien j'ecris ce qui me passe par la tête, si tu n'aime pas le yaoi, n'en lis pas... Si tu trouve que les fics sont idiotes et se ressemble toutes, n'en lis pas !

Sur ce, bonne soirée ( même si je suis certaine que tu ne liras jamais ce que je viens d'ecrire. )

Et merci encore pour toutes les autres super reviews qui me font terriblement plaisir et me donne vraiment envie d'ecrire.

Bonne lecture ;-D

* * *

Lorsqu'on a la gueule de bois, il est scientifiquement prouvé que la nourriture ingérée ne reste dans l'estomac que quelques minutes… avant dans ressortir par là où elle est entrée ! … Et Harry en fit l'expérience ce matin là. Ca n'avait vraiment pas été une bonne idée d'aller manger dans les cuisines. Il était maintenant dans un état encore plus piteux qu'il y a quelques minutes de là… Son teint avait encore plus viré vers l'ivoire et ses cheveux n'avaient encore jamais été aussi ébouriffé, à en faire pâlir n'importe quel coiffeur.

Après sa quatrième douche, et sous les encouragements de Martin, Harry se décida à partir vers les cachots-dont-on-ne-revient-jamais. C'est ainsi que, dix minutes plus tard, il arriva, d'un pas traînant et les mains touchant presque le sol tellement il était courbé, devant la salle aussi nommée 'repère du monstre anthropophage mais plus spécialement Potterivore', où se trouvait déjà une personne, de dos, et que le Griffondor ne reconnu pas. Il était de taille moyenne et avait de très beaux cheveux blonds, mais aussi très ébouriffés.

« - Salut » Dis Harry en approchant une main hésitante vers l'inconnu.

Alors celui ci entrepris de se retourner et…

« - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Harry, pris par surprise, tenta de se reculer mais, par malheurs, se pris les pieds dans sa propre robe, tomba à la renverse, mais fut rattrapé par le mur, le long duquel il glissa ensuite pour se retrouver gisant piteusement au sol. Alors que son cœur, tout comme ça tête, battait la chamade, le pauvre Griffondor s'autorisa une grimace de douleur intense.

« - Maisssss Tu m'as fais peur Malfoy !

- Suis je aussi moche que ça ce matin ! » sourit ledit Malfoy en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffé mais tout de même fin et démêlés, qui retombèrent devant ses yeux, cachant de moitié l'un d'eux.

- N… Nan ! » Marmonna Harry en se relevant, tout en se tenant la tête

-Bien !

- D'ailleurs ça n'est absolument pas normal ! Pourquoi t'as pas la gueule de bois ! Alors que pour moi elle menace de faire sauter ma tête d'une minute à l'autre depuis ce matin !

- Mmm… Ca n'est pas la première fois que je bois jusqu'à en perdre la raison… J'ai donc un petit stock de remèdes… Mais, je ne sais pour quelle raison, celui que j'ai pris cette fois ci à supprimé le sort de gel que je me lance chaque matin…

-C'est vraiment dégueulasse ! » cria le brun en s'avançant vers le blond tout en pointant en index accusateur vers lui « Tu sais ce que j'ai due subir à cause de toi ! J'ai hyper mal aux… enfin bon tu voix quoi ! »

Drago ne laissa transparaître qu'un léger étonnement. Maintenant proche de lui, Harry repris son souffle et se mit à le regarder plus sérieusement.

« -Malfoy… Il faut que je te demande quelque chose… Est ce qu'on à fais des 'choses' ensemble hier ?

-Des 'choses' ? … Oui je crois, j'ai quelques trous de mémoire. »

Harry continua à regarder l'autre quelques secondes… puis s'effondra.

« -Alors c'est vrai… On à fait l'amour et je ne m'en souviens même pas…

-… l'amour… » Et sur ce, le blond éclata de rire.

Effaré, Harry releva la tête et regarda le blond se tordre par terre.

« -Mais… mais qu'est ce qui te fais rire ?

-L'amour ! Ha ha ha ! Nan mais tu rigoles ! On étais tellement bourré que si on avait essayé, on aurait été capable de se tromper de trou ! »

-Se… se tromper de trou !… Mais » Harry se mit soudain à rougir violemment… « Mais… Pourquoi j'ai mal aux fesses alors ! »

Après avoir entendu cette phrase, le blond marqua un temps de pause… puis se remit à rire de plus belle.

« -Ca, c'est la faute de… la bouteille !

-La… la bouteille ? » se lamenta Harry « Mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait avec la bouteille !

-Oh… Pas grand chose… en fait, tu as essayé de me sauter dessus mais t'as dérapé et t'ais tombé sur la bouteille ! C'étais vraiment… hilarant ! »

Peu à peu, le visage de Harry se rabougrit ; En vingt secondes, il avait pris 40 ans.

« - J'sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne me sens absolument pas rassuré ! »

Par chance, personne n'était encore arrivé. La sonnerie allait sonner d'une minute à l'autre… C'est alors… Que le temps se figea ! Etouffé par les rires de Malfoy, la porte s'ouvrit sur la masse géante tant redoutée.

« - MALFOY !

- Groupf ! » ce que vous venez de lire est le bruit que fait un Malfoy lorsqu'il s'étouffe.

« - Voyons Malfoy, vous êtes un Serpentard… » susurra Rogue de sa voix mielleuse.

Il ne fallu même pas 2 seconde au blond pour se relever, épousseter son uniforme, et retrouver son apparence froide. Harry laissa échapper un soupire désespéré puis entra dans la salle en écoutant les pas précipités des autres élèves.

« - Je vous trouve très proche de Potter en ce moment Malfoy, faites attention à vous… » Murmura Rogue à l'oreille du dit Malfoy lorsqu'il entra à son tour dans la salle.

* * *

Hermione était bien sûr restée avec Ron… Et Harry c'était ainsi retrouvé avec un Serpentard quelque peu, même totalement, idiot… Ce qui était très dur à supporter . Ajoutez y des nausées et une ouïe ultra sensible, et vous vous rendrez compte du dixième de l'enfer que Harry était en train de subir.

« - non ! Ne met pas cet ingrédient tout de suite ! il faut d'abord mélanger dix fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ! » murmura Harry en essayant d'arrêter l'autre.

« - Ne-me-donner PAS d'ordres !

- Serpentard stupide !

- Binoclard sans cervelle ! »

Et puis, après avoir mis en terme à cet discution ultra philosophique, le Serpentard mis l'ingrédient… Et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre… La potion, qui devait normalement viré vers le turquoise, devint kaki… Harry se rapprocha de son chaudron pour essayer de le cacher à Rogue, mais ça ne servait pas à grand chose… Heureusement que le maître était à plusieurs rangs d'eux.

« - Espèce d'imbécile ! C'est ta faute ! » s'écria le Serpentard

Harry le regarda, outré.

« - Nan mais tu rigoles là ! C'est toi qui à mis cet ingrédient !

- Peut être, mais t'aurais due m'en empêcher, donc c'est ta faute !

-… Oh ! … Quelle logique décapante ! »

Alors qu'Harry scrutait la salle pour voir comment avançait les potions des autres, son 'partenaire' entrepris d'attraper le plus d'ingrédients possible et de les balancer dans son chaudron. En fait, c'est le 'bam' qui alerta le Griffondor.

« - Putin de merde ! Mais qu'est ce que t'es en train de faire là ! » s'alarma t-il en essayant d'arracher la racine des mains de l'autre.

« - Ba quoi ! Elle est déjà fichue ! … Et puis, de toute façon, si Rogue vois ça, c'est toi qui prendras tout !

- Oh le salopard ! » murmura Harry griffait les mains de l'autre alors que les élèves commençaient peu à peu à se retourner pour regarder ce qui se passait.

-Maisssss ! Me touches pas !

-… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que sinon Malfoy va me faire mal !

-… Hein ?

-… Dans les dortoir des Serpentards, on raconte que si on s'approche trop de toi, Malfoy viendra nous voir pendant la nuit et on se réveillera castré… Et moi je suis encore trop jeune pour subir un châtiment aussi terrible ! »

Le cerveau de Harry avait totalement déconnecté, et il restait maintenant bouche ouverte, à fixer le vide devant lui. Il en avait presque oublié ses nausées. Et bien sûr, son voisin en profita pour reprendre ce qu'il avait laissé en suspend, c'est à dire attraper tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et le mettre dans le chaudron, en espérant secrètement que celui ci explose.

« - Bravo les mecs, vous venez de créer la bombe atonique ! » leur murmura Drago, qui était à quelques rangs d'eux, avec un petit sourire.

Harry sortit soudain de son léthargie et se mit à taper sur son partenaire.

« - Nan mais tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre abrutit c'est pas possible ! Quand quelqu'un de plus intelligent que toi te dis de faire quelque chose, tu DOIS le faire !

- Potterrrr… »

Ledit Potter arrêta subitement tout geste et tourna lentement sa tête meurtrie vers celui qui avait dis, d'une voix doucereuse, son nom.

« - Potter… je vous interdit de martyriser un des élèves de ma maison !

-Mais monsieur… » Tanta de s'expliquer Harry, mais le professeur le stoppa d'un geste de la main. Puis il fit le tour de l'élève pour regarder le contenu de son chaudron… et se figea !

« - Bon dieu… je n'avais encore jamais vue ça de ma carrière ! » murmura t-il en observant les bulles semblable à du pétrole qui explosaient à la surface. « … qu'avez vous mis dans ce chaudron Potter…

-Mais…

-Taisez-vous ! »

Le Serpentard à côté de Harry lui adresse un sourire méprisant. Toute la classe était silencieuse et regardait la scène, avec appréhension pour une partit, avec excitation pour l'autre. Dans son coin, Hermione priait silencieusement pour que Griffondor ne perde pas encore de points par la faute de Harry…

« -Bon… tout le monde, sortez, il faut que je parle à Potter. »

Personne n'osa protester. Certain murmurèrent des 'bonne chance vieux', d'autres lui lancèrent des regards satisfaits… Lui attendait avec une certaine lassitude les remontrances de son professeur tant honni.

* * *

« - Potter… ça n'est plus possible… vous avez une fois de plus dépassé les bornes… à croire que cela vous procure un plaisir jouissif… »

Martin : … Gna ? Pourquoi il parle de sexe le vieux chnoque !

Harry : … C'est une façon de parler…

Martin : Ba j'espère ! Parce Que si il te fais des avances… moi j' le mord !

« - Je m'excuse, monsieur, mais ce n'était absolument pas ma faute !

- Ne me contredisez pas petit insolent ! » menaça Rogue en le pointant de l'index.

Harry eu une subite envie de mordre le doigt accusateur… Mais se retint de justesse.

« -Bon… je pense qu'il faudrait fixer certaines barrières… » murmura t-il en s'avançant encore, le regard menaçant.

- … Oui bien sûr…

- A moins que vous fassiez ça pour vous retrouver seul avec moi… »

Harry sursauta en sentant une main froide frôler sa hanche…

Martin : Oh mon Dieu ! Le vieux con te fais des avances !

« - Eu… Rogue, vous faites quoi là !

- Je teste votre sang froid…

- Ouai ba vous l'avez assez testé pour aujourd'hui, alors maintenant, arrêtez avec votre main !

- Sinon ? »

Harry pris une grande inspiration et s'éloigna du professeur.

« -Bon… désolé Professeur, mais vous n'avez pas choisi le bon jour ! Là j'ai hyper mal à la tête, j'ai besoin de prendre des médocs, alors, s'il vous plais, retirez moi des points et laissez moi partir ! »

Martin : Ouai ! Pas mal de coup de la migraine… ça marche à tous les coups !

« - Ca n'est pas mon problème !

-… BON… TU COMMENCE A ME LES CASSER SERIEUX LA ! alors tu vas éloigner ton gros nez de moi et me LAISSER PARTIR !

- COMMENT OSES TU LEVER LE TON SUR UN ENSEIGNANT ? »

* * *

Drago avait décidé d'attendre Harry pour savoir avant tout le monde le nombre de points qui avait été enlevé aux Griffondors. Ainsi, adossé au mur de la salle, il attendait avec satisfaction. Mais quelque chose vint troubler sa tranquillité… il entendit tout l'abord des cris venir de la salle… puis des « bangs » … puis de nouveau cris… Puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Harry sortit en trombe, accompagné d'un « vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça Potter ! ». Il le suivit et se retrouva très vite loin de la salle maudite. Tous deux stoppèrent leur course pour retrouver une respiration normale.

« - Que… qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Il m'a fais des avances…

-Et ?

-Et je lui ai cassé deux dents avec une table pour qu'il ne puisse pas me retirer de points !

- Woo… radical ! »

Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur puis fixa plus sérieusement Malfoy.

« - Tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ? » demanda le blond, légèrement étonné du sérieux dont faisait brusquement preuve le Griffondor.

- Je suis perdu…

-… Comment ça ?

- … Peu à peu, je perd tous mes repères… Pour moi, je devais te haïr et toi me rendre l'appareil, et pareil pour Rogue… Mais là… vous vous mettez tous les deux à me faire des avances… Vous bousculez toutes mes bases ! »

Durant la minute qui suivit, tous deux se fixèrent.

« - Harry… tu sais, moi aussi ça m'a choqué quand je me suis rendu compte que je tenais plus que je voulais me l'avouer à toi ! Je n'ai pas pue me regarder dans une glace pendant une semaine… Et tu ne peux même pas imaginer les difficultés que ça à entraîner pour me coiffer !… Je pense qu'il te faux juste un peu de temps pour accepter, c'est tout…

-… Peut être oui… merci. »

En retour, Drago sourit… Et Harry rougit.

Harry : Putin... je crois que je suis devenu accro à son sourire...

Martin : Mais il ne sourira peut être plus autant lorsqu'il apprendra le défi…

Harry : Zut j'avais oublié !

Martin : Pas moi ! niark niark

« - Hem… Malfoy, il y à un truc que j'ai oublié de te dire…

- Quoi ?

- Tu te souviens hier… quand on était bourré… et bien, je crois qu'on à fais une sorte de pacte pour choisir le défi que tu devrais faire… » Marmonna t-il en sortant de sa poche le pacte en question et en le tendant à Malfoy, tout en évitant son regard.

Le blond pris le papier avec curiosité et commença à le lire. Tout le long de ça lecture, il ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion et ensuite, il se contenta de répondre un simple « pas de problèmes ». Harry le regarda avec appréhension.

« -Comment ça « pas de problèmes » !

- J'ai pris des cours de dessins quand j'étais jeune… je ne vois aucuns problèmes dans le fait de te dessiner nu… Et puis en plus je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me retrouver avec une peau bleu pendant une semaine… Ca n'irais pas du tout avec le vert de mon uniforme !

-…

- Viens dans ma chambre, on commence tout de suite !

- Mais… On est censé avoir cours !

- On diras qu'on a eu une subite crise d'appendicite ! » sourit le blond en haussant les épaules.

« -Bon… Je crois que je n'ai pas trop je choix…

- exactement !»

* * *

« - Hallucinant ! comment t'as fais pour avoir une chambre aussi belle !

- Mon père donnais beaucoup à l'école… Et il a insisté pour que je n'ai pas à côtoyer les autres abrutis de ma maison.

- Oh !

- Bon, déshabille toi… Normalement j'ai mon matériel de dessin dans mon armoire… »

L'armoire en question était imposante et de style ancien. Elle était placé à côté du lit à deux place aux draps d'un vert émeraude. En fait, la pièce était grande, mais pas très meublée : en plus des deux meubles déjà cité, il n'y avait qu'un long canapé en cuir. Drago alla fouiller dans son armoire pendant que Harry, mal à l'aise, essayait d'enlever ses chaussures.

« - Hey… T'es lent ! Tu veux que je t'aide à te déshabiller ? » proposa le blond après avoir sortit un support, une feuille canson, tes crayons de différentes tailles et une gomme.

-N'essaye même pas de t'approcher de moi !

-Ne joues pas ton farouche, je vais bientôt te voir nu ! Allé, laisse toi faire… »

Après avoir laissé sur la nuque du brun un léger baiser, Drago entreprit de lui retirer pull, cravate et chemise. Lorsqu'il se retrouva torse nu, il le pris dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille : « - Tu es vraiment beau… »

Harry rougit et plaça sa tête dans son cou en ronronnant pour réponse : « je ne le serais jamais autant que toi… ». Doucement il se laissa embrasser puis bascula sur le lit, Drago sur lui.

« - Harry… je veux capter cette lueur de désir lorsque je te dessinerais… »

sur ce, Drago descendit sur le corps à la peau hâlée en y laissant tout plein de petits bisous. Lorsqu'il arriva au pantalon, il le défit lentement, alors qu'Harry, dont le regard était voilé de désir, ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir. Le pantalon vola très vite, mais Drago fut arrêté dans son mouvement lorsqu'il voulut s'attaquer au boxer noir.

« -Je… je préfère le retirer tout seul… retourne toi s'il te plait…

-Bien… »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis Drago se releva et alla s'asseoir avec tout son matériel dans le canapé pendant que Harry se faufilait sous le drap et retirait son boxer, le regard encore embué de désir.

« - Harry… je veux voir ton corps !

- Bon… okay… mais pas tout ! » marmonna t'il en retirant le drap, faisant en sorte qu'il ne cache plus que son 'membre reproducteur'. Drago sourit en le dévorant du regard

« -Essaye de te faire plus désirable…

- comment… Tu veux pas non plus que je me touche !

- Pense à moi… »

D'une manière féline, Harry s'enroula dans les draps dont la couleur se mariait parfaitement avec celle de ses yeux, se plaça sur le ventre et fixa Drago d'un regard brûlant. Celui ci sourit encore plus et pris son crayon…

* * *

Un sourire satisfait peint sur les lèvres, Drago se releva.

« - Tu as fini ?

- Oui !

-… Oh merci mon dieu… je croyais que ça n'allais jamais se terminer ! »

Le blond lui lança un regard meurtrier, puis s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

« - Je peux voir ?

-… Bien sûr ! »

Harry enroula le drap autour de lui et suivit Drago jusqu'au canapé…

« - T'es prés ?

- Eu… Ouai !

- … Voilà !

-…

-…

- Eu…

- Alors ? T'en pense quoi ?

-Eu… Oui… C'est… hem… magnifique ! Mais… pourquoi je n'ai qu'une seule oreille ?

-L'homme qui m'a appris la peinture était un disciple de Picasso lui même… Donc j'ai un peu adopté son style.

-Eu… Picasso… C'est le mec qui fait des voiture ? Ou celui qui dessine des personnages démembrés ? »

il y eu un blanc d'une minute… Puis Drago fut pris dans une crise de fou rire.

« - Ah ah ah ! Harry, j'adore ton humeur ! ... Comme si ça existait quelqu'un ne connaît pas Picasso ! »

Harry regarda avec inquiétude le blond qui se roulait par terre, puis se mit à essayer maladroitement de rire lui aussi.

« - Ah ah ah ! Oui bien sûr ! Que je suis bête ! Picasso c'est bien le mec qui fait les voitures ! D'ailleurs j'ai vue une pub un jour ! »

Drago s'arrêta de rire pour le fixer… puis repartit dans un fou rire encore plus incontrôlable que le précédent.

Harry : Je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

Martin : … Peut être qu'on y connaît rien à l'art !

Harry : Peut être… Mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi mon visage est à ce point dissymétrique… Ne me dis pas que je ressemble vraiment à ça !

Martin : D'accord je ne te le dirais pas !

Harry : Hey regarde, à ton avis, ou est passé mon nez ?

Martin : Moi je dirais en bas à gauche…

Harry : où ? A côté de mon épaule ?

Martin : Mais nan ! A côté de ton pied ! Regarde, tu as onze orteils ! Demande lui ! Tu verras, c'est moi qui ai raison !

« - Hey Drago ?

- Oui ? » demanda t-il en se relevant péniblement et en essuyait les larmes qui avaient coulés de ses beaux yeux bleu acier.

- Ou as tu mis mon nez ?

- à la droite de tes lunettes, regarde, ici !

- Mais… c'est quoi alors ce qu'il y a en bas à gauche, à côté du pied ?

- Ba c'est ton sexe !

-… Mais… Mais… MAIS TU RIGOLES ! Il est BEAUCOUP plus GROS que ça !

- Tu n'as pas voulu me montrer, alors il y a fallu que j'improvise !

- Je soutiens qu'il est beaucoup plus gros que CA !

-…

- Au fait… rassure moi… La touffe de poil au milieu… C'est bien mes cheveux ?

- …

* * *

... hi hi ...

* * *

Bon... j'espère que ça vous plais toujours ! Et que vous aurez un peut de temps pour me laisser une review... Parceque, même si je n'y repond pas toujours, elles me touchent toutes ennormement.

Je vous z'aimeeeeuuuuuu

A dans deux semaines

Alienore


	10. denouement

Avec plus de 5000 mots... ce dernier chap doit aussi surement être le plus long... Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi je l'ai posté aussi tardivement ! ... En fait, j'ai la poisse en ce moment : j'ai réussi à faire péter deux ordis et j'ai donc du réécrire ce texte plusieurs fois... Et je n'ai même pas de correcteur de texte alors je m'excuse vraiment pour les fautes que vous trouverez surement dans ce chapitre.

Je tenais aussi à remercier Witchia qui m'a rappelé à l'ordre. Et je m'excuse encore une fois. J'espère vraiment que ce dernier chapitre ne vous décevra pas !

* * *

Dans le brouhaha de sa salle commune, Harry tentait de se concentrer sur son devoir de potion.

Harry : Putin ! Ca me paraissait vachement plus facile quand monsieur Ecureuil était encore là !

Martin : Normal… Il te filait toutes les réponses !

Harry : … Mouai, c'est vrai ! … Faudrait que je retourne voir Camille un de ces jours !

Totalement absorbé par sa discussion avec la gentille voix qui avait domiciliée dans sa tête, Harry ne remarqua même pas qu'un de ses camarades venait de se poster devant lui.

« - Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Le brun regarda le nouvel arrivant comme s'il était un troll en tutu.

Harry : Je rêve ? … il a la voix de Ron, il a le corps de Ron… Mais Ron est censé me faire la gueule depuis… be ! J'sais même plus depuis combien de temps !

Martin : J'crois qu' c'est Ron… En tout cas il à le même air niet !

Harry : Eu… J'fais quoi ?

Martin : Et bien, si tu veux lui éviter les crampes, invite le à s'assoir… Mais ça serait beaucoup plus drôle qu'il souffre et se lamente debout pendant que toi tu l'ignores !

Harry : …

« -… Va y… » dit-il d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Ainsi, suite à cette invitation tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaleureuse, Ron s'assit à la table, l'air gêné.

« - Alors ?

- Alors ?

- Pas trop dur ce devoir ?

- Comme d'hab…

- Ah…

- … »

Après avoir échangé un regard, Harry se remit à écrire alors que son ami le fixait avec appréhension. Cette scène dura environ dix minutes… Jusqu'à ce que, exaspéré, Harry déposé violemment son stylo sur la table et relève la tête.

« - Bon… Si t'as quelque chose à dire, dis le moi tout de suite… Sinon, laisse moi me concentrer sur mon devoir ! »

Le roux se mit à remuer sur sa chaise, puis regarda son camarade dans les yeux.

« - Pourquoi Malfoy ?

- … … Tu tiens vraiment à parler de 'ça' ?

- … Oui… Je crois que je me suis fais à l'idée que tu es gay… Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as choisi Malfoy !

- Et bien… Après une rousse et une brune… J'ai décidé de me faire une blonde ! »

Ron sembla réfléchir un moment, puis se mit à rire, tout de suite plus décontracté.

« - Et… Vous avez déjà…

- NON ! … Je ne couche pas le premier soir !

- Tu sais… Je suis désolé, ma réaction a été stupide…

-… Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude…

-… … »

Harry sourit chaleureusement à son ami puis se remit à plancher sur son devoir.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà prés de 20 minutes que tous deux travaillaient… Harry était d'ailleurs très fière de lui… Il avait réussi à écrire son introduction ! Tout était paisible… Jusqu'à ce qu'…

« - Heyy les mecs ! Venez voir ! »

… un quatrième année entre en trombe dans la salle commune en braillant. Harry laissa échapper un grognement, tandis que Ron lançait un regard intriqué au nouvel arrivant.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Il y a un truc bizarre dans le hall…

-Bizarre ?

-Ouai… c'est une sorte de tableau… On ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ici…

Harry : un tableau... Nan... Il n'aurait pas osé...

Martin : T'es sûr qu'on parle du même Malfoy là ?

Le teint blafard, Harry invita le quatrième année à l'amener jusqu'au soit disant tableau…

* * *

Dans le hall se bousculaient une trentaine d'élèves devant un tableau en lévitation.

« -Waaaaa c'est beau !

-… Tu trouves ça beau toi ?… Moi j'y comprends rien…

-Mais si… regarde… c'est un paysage !

-Etrange… on dirait des lunettes ici…

- Oui… c'est vrai qu'en regardant de plus prés… Et ça, ça pourrait être une jambe alors !

- Mais bien sûr ! C'est un personnage, je le vois très clairement maintenant !

-… On dirait qu'il c'est fait écraser par une voiture…

-C'est horrible ! Le pauvre ! »

D'un pas précipité, Harry arriva sur la scène du crime… Et malheureusement ses soupçons furent vérifiés… Malfoy avait bien 'accroché' le tableau qu'il avait, la veille, fait de lui, nu.

« -Oh le salopard ! »

Ne faisant même pas attention à sa remarque, les autres élèves continuèrent à examiner l'œuvre.

« -Dis… ça ne serait pas une cicatrice ici ?

-… Ah ba si !

- Dites… Moi, ce tableau me fait un peu penser à Harry Potter…

-… C'est vrai… qu'avec une inclinaison de 43,5 degrés… il y a quelques ressemblances… »

Alors, tous ceux présents, sauf Harry, se mirent à incliner la tête, puis approuvèrent vivement.

« -… Hey… Et ce qu'il y a là haut… Ca ne serait pas…

-… OH MON DIEU UN SEXE !

-… Alors ce tableau est pornographique ! Il faut vite aller prévenir le directeur ! »

Par chance, Harry pue s'éclipser avant que quelqu'un ne l'aperçoive… il eu juste le temps de voir un élève courir vers de bureau du directeur.

Harry : … J'suis dans la merde…

Martin : Je dirais même plus : T'es dans la merde !

* * *

En fin d'après midi, alors qu'il se détendait tranquillement sur son lit, pensant aux caraïbes… Harry reçut une convocation du directeur… Ainsi, c'était à présent d'une main inhabituellement incertaine qu'il frappa à la porte, puis entra, invité par une voix âgée. Gentil Dumby, fidèle à sa réputation, était assit dans son grand fauteuil, avec prestance… et la main droite dans un paquet de bonbon au citron. Après avoir laissé échapper un soupire d'exaspération, Harry alla s'asseoir.

« - Bien… Harry, est-ce que ça va en ce moment ?

-… Entrons directement dans le vif du sujet s'il vous plait professeur…

-D'accord, si je vous ai convoqué, toi et Malfoy, c'est pour que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi l'école toute entière est perturbée par vos émois. Mais on dirait bien que votre compagnon a trouvé quelque chose de plus important à faire que venir ici…

-… Eu… »

Harry : Au fait... pourquoi il a signé ce con ?

Martin : ... Tout simplement parce qu'il est con !

* * *

Au bord du lac, sous le ciel gris qui n'attendait qu'un ordre pour déverser ses larmes, un beau blond dans un uniforme Serpentard marchait tranquillement depuis prés d'une heure.

« - Alors Drago ? »

A cette appellation, le visage du dit Drago se ferma et se tourna vers l'orateur, un serpentard brun qui faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui et paraissait plutôt musclé.

« - Je t'ai déjà dis de ne plus m'approcher.

- T'approcher ? … Comme maintenant ? » Demanda l'autre avec un sourire sournois avant de capturer les lèvres du blond qui le repoussa aussitôt, le faisant tomber à terre.

« - Dégage espèce de salopard. » siffla Malfoy en le regardant avec insistance.

« -Drago… Tu sais très bien que tu es comme une sorte de drogue pour tous tes partenaires…N'aurais tu pas du sang Vélane par hasard… Tu es ma drogue ! Alors reviens avec moi de ton plein gré… Ou sinon… »

* * *

Harry : Bon… c'est pas que ce n'est pas intéressent de voir mon cher directeur bouffer ses bonbons mais… ba si ! En fait, c'est même carrément barbant !… Comment on fait pour sortir de cette maudite salle ?

Martin : … Essaye par la fenêtre

Harry : Peux pas… on est dans la plus haute tour !

Martin : Je sais… Mais tu devrais quand même essayer… Ca pourrait être drôle !

Harry : …

« - Oui, donc, comme je te le disais Harry, il est totalement immorale de…

-Oui monsieur… J 'ai compris ! Bon, je peux sortir maintenant ?

-Non Harry, pour te punir, j'ai décidé de te faire laver toutes les fenêtres de mon bureau. »

Martin : Oh mais c'est qu'il commence à sévir le vieux bougre !

L'air las, Harry balaya du regard la salle, qui ne comportait que deux grandes fenêtres donnant sur le parc.

* * *

"- Un jeu d'enfant ces deux fenêtres !" soupira Harry en regardant avec fierté la fenêtre qu'il avait passé vingt minutes à astiquer et qui était à présent tellement transparente qu'elle en devenait invisible.

Fatigué, il passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement et profita de la magnifique vue qu'il avait sur le parc... mais soudain quelques chose lui parut étrange... alors il se pencha et plissa les yeux mais la distance était telle que ca ne changea rien. Il se tourna alors vers son directeur, qui écrivait tranquillement une lettre.

"- Monsieur... auriez-vous intégré un nouvel animal dans le lac ?

- Non ! ... Pourquoi

- Eu... Ba, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose à la surface... Mais bon, c'est peut être juste un rondin de bois !"

Les sourcils froncés, l'homme se releva et regarda à son tour vers le lac. Puis tout s'enchaina... Il ne dit pas un mot mais sortit précipitamment du bureau. Avec difficulté, Harry parvint tout de même à le suivre.

"- Monsieur... ?"

Le directeur ne répondit pas, il continua simplement sa course.

"-... Monsieur, je veux juste vous demander des explications !"

Il ne répondit toujours pas... Harry insista alors encore. Ce n'est que quelques étages plus tard que le vieil homme se retourna et le tint par les épaules, son regard terriblement sérieux plongé dans le sien.

"- Ecoute moi Harry, tu dois aller prévenir Pomfresh... C'est très important !

- Mais...

- Harry, c'est un élève !

- un... merde !"

Sur ce, tout deux se séparèrent... Et Harry débuta une nouvelle course, cette fois ci pour parvenir le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie, le doute grandissant de plus en plus en lui... Malfoy avait été absent à l'appel... Il y avait à peine une chance sur cent que ça soit lui dans le lac mais c'était déjà trop. C'est peut être cette pensée qui permit au Griffondor d'arriver à l'infirmerie dans des temps records, et de prévenir l'infirmière qui prépara alors tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile. Mais lorsqu'elle partit et qu'il voulut la suivre, elle le retint...

"- Non monsieur Potter... vous ne devez pas vous mêler de ça. Avant même d'être le sauveur du monde, vous êtes un élève !

-Mais... on ne sait jamais... Peut être que je le connais !" se défendit-il, désespéré et à bout de souffle.

Mais après un regard, il comprit que ça ne servait à rien de marchander et laissa alors l'infirmière partir.

* * *

Martin : Si nous étions dans une bande dessinée... tu aurais creusé un fossé à force de marché en rond comme ça depuis au moins dix minutes !

Harry : Tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point cette histoire me stresse !

Martin : ... je compatis, je compatis !

Ce fut un bruit de pas précipités qui sortit Harry de sa discussion et le fit précipitamment lever la tête. Dumbledore et l'infirmière venaient d'entrer, ils avaient tous les deux l'air très concentrés et faisaient léviter derrière eux un élève qu'ils déposèrent dans le premier lit. Harry plissa puis écarquilla les yeux.

"-non, pas lui..." murmura t-il avait de se mettre à courir" Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Est ce que c'est grave ?"

"- On ne sait pas encore, il ne respirait presque plus lorsqu'on est arrivé... alors on a utilisé les sorts de premiers secours

- Oh mon dieu !"

Harry essaya de s'approcher un peu plus du corps mais cela gêna l'infirmière, qui examinait son abdomen.

"- Harry, si tu veux nous aider, déshabille le... moi je vais chercher un antidote. "

Sans même réfléchir à l'étrangeté de cette scène, Harry passa un doigt sur la peau blanche et fronça les sourcils en apercevant plusieurs blessures dont certaines saignaient encore.

"- Qu'est ce qu'on t'as fait..."

Etrangement, même avec toutes ses blessures, le jeune homme ressemblait toujours à un ange... Ses yeux fermés qu'on devinait magnifiques, avec leurs longs cils blonds... ses cheveux lisses... Mais Harry se concentra sur sa tache, et le déshabilla, lui laissant tout de même son dernier sous vêtement. Lorsque l'infirmière revint, elle injecta au Serpentard l'antidote par voix intraveineuse.

"- C'est pour quoi ?" demanda le Griffondor, inquiet. Alors qu'a coté de lui, Dumbledore avait retrouvé son sang froid et ne regardait la scène qu'avec un léger froncement de sourcil... Il était clair qu'il avait une entière confiance en Pomfresh.

"- Et bien... nous avons déjà retiré toute l'eau de ses poumons mais cet antidote permettra à son corps de retrouver sa température normale et l'aidera à soigner ses blessures... Il est encore inconscient à cause de son hypothermie."

Après avoir fait sa piqure, elle le recouvrit d'épaisses couvertures et adressa un sourire réconfortant à Harry.

"- Ne t'inquiète plus, ton ami est à présent hors de danger... Et nous ferons tout pour trouver qui lui a fait ça"

Harry lui rendit son sourire et posa sa main sur celle du blond qui reposait, le visage inexpressif, sur ce lit blanc... Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée... le blond se mit à soupirer... puis ouvrit brusquement les yeux en haletant... Très vite, il fut prit d'impressionnantes convulsions. Choqué et désemparé, Harry se releva brusquement et s'éloigna, alors que l'infirmière et le directeur se précipitaient sur le pauvre élève.

"- Mon dieu... Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

- On dirait une réaction allergique...

- Et vous n'auriez pas pu penser à ça AVANT ?" cria le Grifondor, à bout de nerf.

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

"- Harry... Tu ne nous ais d'aucune utilité ici, il serait préférable que tu attendes dehors.

- Mais... professeur...

- Tu ne peux rien y faire... Nous allons le soigner, mais tout ira plus vite si tu nous laisses seuls avec lui.

- ..."

D'un pas hargneux Harry sortit de l'infirmerie et courra jusqu'au lac. Arrivé là-bas, il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et observa le ciel gris. Tout autour de lui lui paraissait vide et silencieux... dans ses oreilles ne résonnaient que les battements accélérés de son cœur alors qui se répétaient inlassablement : " faite qu'il s'en sorte".

Martin : tu t'inquiètes pour rien..

Harry : ... As-tu vue ses blessures ? T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Quelqu'un lui a fait mal !

* * *

"- Malfoy... Tu n'es qu'un salopard ! ... Pourquoi as t-il fallu qu'il t'arrive ça... JUSTE AU MOMENT OU J'ACCEPTAIS MES SENTIMENTS ?" hurla t-il en se relevant, attrapant un caillou et le balançant de toutes ses forces dans le lac. " je te hais , je te HAIS !"

"- C'est bon... tu l'as criés tellement fort qu'il doit être au courant maintenant..." murmura une voix derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Camille, ses cheveux bruns volants sous une brise de vent, et une coupure visible sous son œil gauche. Le Griffondor ne sourit même pas, il se contenta de se relaisser tomber dans l'herbe. Avec plus de prestance, le Serpentard s'assit à côté de lui.

"- T'es au courant pour Drago ?

- ...

- Et c'est quoi cette marque sous ton œil... Ca parait récent, tu t'es battu ?

- ..."

Les sourcils froncés, Harry fixa l'autre.

"- pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?"

Puis soudain il écarquilla les yeux... Tout fut clair dans sa tête : les blessures... Se pouvait-il que ça soit Camille qui les aient faits ?. Alors, prit une poussée de fureur, il se jeta sur lui et le secoua.

"- C'est toi qui as tapé Malfoy hein ? ... Qu'est qu'il t'avait fait ? T'es jaloux ?"

Mais l'autre ne répondit pas... Ce qui énerva encore plus Harry qui se mit à le secouer encore plus fort.

"- ... T'étais jaloux, c'est ça ! ... Et moi qui avais confiance en toi...

- Calme toi et je t'expliquerais tout" dit le Serpentard un soutenant un regard impénétrable.

Ils continuèrent à se regarder dans les yeux pendant aux moins deux minutes... Comme si Harry cherchait la vérité dans ceux ci... Puis il consentit à le relâcher.

"- Je n'ai pas tapé Malfoy... Et je ne le taperais jamais... Parce que je sais à quel point tu tiens à lui.

- Mais pourquoi cette blessure alors ?

- Parce que je l'ai défendu..."

Le Griffondor se mit à le fixer avec incompréhension, attendant qu'il continue ses justifications.

"- J'étais dans le parc... Quand soudain j'ai entendu deux garçons parler trés fort... J'ai reconnu une des voix comme appartenant à Malfoy alors j'ai couru sous ma forme animale pour aller voir ce qui se passait... Je n'en revenais pas... Donxys essayait de le violer..."

A ce mot, le regard du Griffondor s'assombrit...

"- ... J'ai alors sauté au visage de ce salopard mais je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait eu le temps de jeter Malfoy, qui était inconscient, dans le lac. Je l'ai pris en chasse ; Un écureuil peut être très violent quand il est contrarié et il est beaucoup plus difficile de me blesser sous cette forme. Sans faire attention, nous nous sommes éloignés... Et quand je suis revenu pour voir si Malfoy allait mieux, je suis tombé sur toi."

Un nouveau silence suivit ces aveux. Harry essayait de garder un visage un tantinet serein mais quiconque l'aurait regardé dans les yeux aurait comprit qui ne lui en fallait à présent plus beaucoup pour éclater en sanglots ou casser tout ce qui se trouvait autours de lui. Les yeux brillants, il murmura quelques mots...

"- Comment être sûr que tu dis la vérité… cette fois ci ?"

Camille ne fut pas étonné par cette question et y répondit avec franchise... et une légère froideur.

"- Tu ne peux pas en être sûr : je n'ai aucunes preuves... Puisque Malfoy était déjà dans les pommes, il ne m'a pas vu... Je te demande juste de me faire confiance. Parce que moi je ne veux plus te faire souffrir. J'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas de moi...

- …Ces explications me vont…" soupira de Grifondor avant de se placer dans les bras de son ami... Y cherchant surement du réconfort et assez de force pour affronter les prochaines épreuves...

* * *

On avait interdit à Harry de voir Malfoy pendant deux jours... Le temps qu'il se rétablisse. Il les passa alors à ruminer dans son dortoir... Mais ce temps était révolu, et il était à présent sur le point de franchir la porte qui le séparait de son être aimé... Quand soudain !

"- Hello Harry !" s'exalta une voix typiquement féminine

Ledit Harry grinça et se retourna avec lenteur... Et c'était bien ce qu'il craignait : il avait devait lui une des membres des , comme il les avait lui même baptisé, "poupées psychopathes au joli sourire". Celle ci mesurait dans le 1m65... Ce devait être une 7éme année. Elle avait toute les caractéristiques pour entrer dans le 'club'... C'est à dire de grands yeux, en l'occurrence verts... de longs cheveux noirs corbeau et bouclés...Une taille de guêpe et en air bien trop parfait pour être normal !

"- T'es qui toi ?" grogna le Griffondor " Cassidy ? Jenifer ? Lorie ? Rosalba ?

- Nan... moi c'est Purity." sourit-elle

"- Bon, desolé mais la je suis pressé, on se reverra plus tard..." " ou plutôt jamais !" termina t-il plus doucement

"- Oh ! ... Excuse-moi ! Je voulais juste te demander ou est ce que je pourrais trouver le professeur Rogue.

- Ga ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?

- Et bien... Il parait que tu es l'élève qui a passé le plus de temps avec lui..."

Martin : C'est sur qu'avec toutes les heures de colles que tu as passé dans son bureau... Vous pouvez être considérés comme un jeune couple !

Harry : ... ... Ta gueule !

"- Eu... Il doit surement être dans son bureau...

- Et si il n'y est pas ?"

Après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes, Harry se pencha et lui murmura l'emplacement des quartiers privés de Rogue... Au moins il aurait la paix... A défaut de son pauvre professeur ! Après un magnifique sourire, la petite Purity s'éloigna... Poursuivant son fabuleux destin...

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry rentra dans l'infirmerie, il se précipita tout de suite vers le lit de Malfoy, qui avait été déplacé au fond de la pièce, pour qu'il soit plus tranquille. Le visage neutre, le Griffondor s'assit à une chaise... L'autre se tourna vers lui et ils se fixèrent durant quelques minutes... Puis se mirent en même temps à sourire de toutes leurs dents.

"- Tu sais que tu m'as fais peur ?... Et tes blessures, ça va ?

- Trés bien... si cette fichue infirmière n'avait pas utilisé les manières fortes pour me garder ici, je serais déjà parti depuis longtemps ; je n'ai même plus mal !

- C'est pour ton bien !"

Comme en guise d'invitation, Drago se poussa tout à droite de son matelas. Harry réfléchit alors un peu puis alla s'assoir, à gauche. Il avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler les battements de son cœur... Il était tellement heureux que le blond soit rétabli.

"- Tu sais, en me réveillant, je me suis sentit vraiment faible... Ca me tue de penser que ce salopard a réussi à me mettre dans cet état... ... Il parait que c'est grâce à toi que je suis toujours en vie...

-... Pas uniquement...

- Alors je dois t'offrir ma vie..."

Après un sourire en coin, le Serpentard se jeta sur Harry, réussi à le coucher sur son lit et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, les yeux brillants.

"-... Après avoir capturé mon cœur... tu délivres mon âme..." murmura t-il, avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

"-Att... attend ! On ne devrait pas faire ça ici...

- Pourquoi ?

- Ba... N'importe qui peut rentrer !

- Et alors ? ... Moi je trouve ça terriblement excitant !

- ... mais t'es vraiment atteint !" se lamenta Harry en faisant tomber Malfoy, qui s'affala à coté de lui.

Le Serpentard grogna mais ne bougea pourtant pas de sa position.

"-... Il faut que tu me comprennes... durant tout le moment ou j'étais dans le coma... Je ne cessais de penser à toi !

- Ah ouai ?" s'étonna Harry, quelque peu flatté

"- Oui... et je te faisais subir tous les outrages possibles et inimaginables !"

Il ne fallût pas plus de 2 secondes au visage du Griffondor pour se décomposer.

"- Mais tu sais... Si on prend en compte tes cris... Je peux affirmer avec sureté que tu appréciais beaucoup !"

Martin : Je propose de prendre ça avec philosophie !

"- Tu ne veux vraiment rien faire ici ?

- ... Nan !

- Alors allons dans ma chambre..." murmura t-il

Harry paru tout de suite plus septique. Alors, pour le rassurer, le blond le pris dans ses bras... Et lui fredonna quelques paroles.

"- Tu sais Harry... je suis fou de toi... J'ai envie de faire tellement de choses avec toi... S'il te plaît, viens dans ma chambre. Ca ne t'engage à rien..."

Sans un autre mot, Drago se leva, toujours habillé de l'habit blanc qu'on lui avait prêté, prit la main de Harry... Et ils sortirent tous les deux de l'infirmerie...

* * *

Toc Toc

"- Foutez-moi la paix ! Je n'achèterais pas vos calendriers de pompiers merdiques !" grommela la voix de Rogue... Qui était beaucoup plus enraillée que d'habitude.

De l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait Purity... L'air serein, elle retapa à la porte. On entendit alors des bruits de pas et une voix qui vociférait des insultes s'approcher de plus en plus. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur le professeur, qui était vouté et avait un verre à la main.

"- Qu'est c'tu veux ?

- Oh monsieur ! ... Mais vous avez bue !

- Ouai, ca t'déranges ?

- Mais pourquoi ?

-... J'éponge un chagrin d'amour... mais d'abord c'est pas tes oignons !

- Monsieur... est ce que je peux rentrer s'il vous plait ?

- ... P'quoi ?

- ... J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer...

- Bon, okay... Mais je ne te laisse que 5 minutes... C'est que j'ai une bouteille de Vodka à finir... Moi !

- Merci monsieur !" s'exalta l'élève en pénétrant dans les appartements privés du professeur qui paraissaient quelque peu lugubre...

* * *

La porte de la chambre fermée, Harry et Drago se mirent tout de suite à s'échanger des baisers enflammés... Le Griffondor ne fit alors même pas attention à la décoration terriblement classe de la pièce. Il se retrouva trés vite jeté sur le lit, avec au dessus de lui un Serpentard terriblement entreprenant qui s'attaquait à présent à sa cravate... Tout allait trés vite...

"- Drago... J'ai...

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- j'ai envie de...

- Va y... Dis le..." murmura le blond, les yeux brulants

"-... J'ai envie de manger des fraises !" cria Harry en essayant désespérément de se retirer de l'étreinte pour foncer jusqu'a la porte.

Drago essaya de le calmer mais ne trouva qu'un seul moyen : le plaquer au lit.

"- Harry, tu ne peux pas retourner en arrière, je sais que tu en as envie autant que moi... Laisse toi faire, s'il te plait..."

Ledit Harry laissa échapper un soupire puis ferma les yeux.

"- La première fois n'est jamais super... C'est ma première fois... Alors si tu oses me jeter après ça... Je te castrerais et castrerais toooooooooousss tes enfants !" recita t-il d'une voix neutre.

Martin : Mais... Si tu le castre il ne pourra pas avoir de gosses !

Harry : ... ... Ta Gueule !

Drago sourit, déposa un doux baiser sur son front... Et recommença ses caresses torrides... A la recherche du corps qu'il avait prit tant de temps à conquérir...

* * *

Ron et Hermione étaient tous les deux assis à une table de leur salle commune, qui était plutôt calme, un tas de livre pour chacun.

"- Dis... Que font Harry et Drago en ce moment à ton avis ?" Demanda Ron, pensif

Harmione releva le nez du parchemin qu'elle était en train de gratter et eu tout d'un coup un air taquin. Le roux rougit quelque peu et enchaina :

"- Tu penses à ce que je pense..." à ce moment la, il aurait pue parier qu'elle lui avait fait un clin d'œil... Il se dit qu'il était alors peut être temps d'attaquer... " ... Et tu voudrais qu'on fasse la même chose qu'eux ?" murmura t-il en s'approchant

« - Quelle bonne idée ! »

Alors, Ron, sûr de son coup, s'approcha encore un peu pour l'embrasser mais, elle, n'ayant surement pas pensé la même chose, se baissa, ramassa un livre par terre, et lui tendit avec un sourire.

« - Je suis sûr qu'ils sont en train de travailler durement pour les exams ! »

Le roux ne pue retenir son soupire d'exaspération et de frustration... Cette fille n'avait-elle donc aucunes imaginations ?... Mais tout n'était peut être pas perdu... Il retourna alors à la charge :

« - Tu sais... je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça...

- Ah oui ? ... A quoi pensais-tu alors ?

- Et bien... » Murmura t-il en tendant à son tour un livre... Mais celui ci avait une couverture bien plus douteuse...

« - Mais ou as tu trouver ça ?

- Eu... Dans la réserve... A côté de ceux sur la reproduction des animaux... Tu veux qu'on essaye ? »

La Brune parut incertaine... Ron lui fit alors son air de chien battu... Elle ronchonna un bon coup... Puis le suivit dans le dortoir...

* * *

« -Bon, t' avais quoi de si important à me dire sale gamine ? »

La sale gamine en question ne prit pas compte de l'insulte et s'assit tranquillement sur le canapé, prenant un air soudain sérieux.

« - Monsieur... Je Vous Aime...

-... Hein ?

-Eu... je vous aime... Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

-...Oui oui, bien sur que je sais... Mais... ... Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas... Ca m'est tombé dessus comme ça... Et nous pourrions peut être approfondir nos relations...

-... Mais ça va pas ? J'ai au moins 20 ans de plus que toi ! » se lamenta t-il en titubant jusqu'au canapé.

« - Mais... Je vous aime moi !

-Vous ne connaissez rien à l'amour sale bestiole !

-... ... Monsieur...

-... ... ... ... Quoi que... Tes yeux verts... Tes cheveux noirs... Peut être que...

- Vous acceptez ?

- Grrrrrrrr

-... C'est comme ça que je vous aime ! »

* * *

« - Drago... T'es sûr que c'est par la ? » demanda Harry en respirant bruyamment

-Mais oui... je m'y connais mieux que toi !

-... ffff ffff... Mais c'est que ça fait mal là !

-... Ne t'inquiète pas, tu me remercieras plus tard...

OH PUTIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN

-... Tu vois je te l'avais dis ! »

* * *

« - Ron...

-Quoi encore !

- Retire ton doigt de la !

-Mééééééééééé !

* * *

"- Harrrrrrrrrryyyy !

Monsieur... Vous vous trompez de prénom : Moi c'est Purity !

Laisse moi crier ce que je veux... on n'est pas marié à ce que je sache !

* * *

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ le lendemain $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

* * *

Ce matin la, Severus se réveilla dans un très mauvais état... Il s'était pourtant promit de ne plus jamais boire, ne supportant pas très bien l'alcool...

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut éblouît par la lumière... Il devait bien être 10h au moins... Mais ce qui lui paru le plus étrange, c'était la source chaude qui émanait de son côté gauche... Alors... Le plus doucement possible... Il tourna la tête...

« -Oh mon dieu... » Murmura t-il avant de tomber dans les pommes... Personne ne sut jamais si c'était à cause de la vue du corps féminin nue prés de lui... ou à cause de ses draps et oreillers totalement déchirés...

* * *

Ce matin la, Hermione se réveilla rayonnante... La nuit dernière avait été l'une des plus intéressantes de sa vie... Elle tourna la tête vers sa gauche pour saluer son bien aimé... Mais elle tomba face à face avec une masse aux cheveux roux qui ronflait tellement fort que les murs en bougeaient presque... Alors elle soupira, résignée, et décida de prolonger sa nuit… ou pas.

* * *

Ce matin la, lorsqu' Harry se réveilla, il se sentait étrangement bien mais en même temps terriblement mal... Quelque chose semblait avoir changé en lui... Mais quoi donc ?

A la recherche de réponse, il tourna la tête vers sa gauche... Mais n'y trouva qu'un lit vide... C'est alors que toute la nuit dernière lui revint en mémoire...

Drago n'était pas là... Il était partit... Une étrange détresse s'empara du Griffondor. Il se leva en sursaut et chercha partout dans la pièce... Rien... Pas un mot... Pourquoi était-il parti...

Harry : Peut être me suis je trompé sur son compte...

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et essaya de retenir sa colère... Pourtant il l'aimait toujours... Il l'aimait à en crever... Pourquoi.

Alors, résigné, le brun se leva et se rhabilla ... Ca ne servait plus à rien de rester ici...

A présent totalement rhabillé, il se dirigea vers la porte... ... Quand soudain celle ci s'ouvrit sur... Drago.

« -Harry ? Mais pourquoi tu pars ?

-Mais...Mais... »

Le Griffondor ne savait plus où donner de la tête... Mais que se passait-il

« -Je... je pensais que tu t'étais barré... Que tu ne voulais plus me revoir... »

Le blond fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de l'autre... C'est la qu'il remarqua qu'il apportait un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés deux petits déjeunés.

« - Pourquoi est ce que je ne voudrait plus te revoir ?

Je... je ne sais pas »

Etonné, Drago posa le plateau repas et prit d'autre dans ses bras, tendrement.

« - Je ne te laisserais pas... jamais !

Tu... Tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu m'aimais... »

Brusquement, le blond s'éloigna et regarda l'autre dans les yeux.

« -Pourquoi ? Tu en doute ? ... Je pensais que tu avais compris que je t'aimais... Je n'aurais jamais tenu le coup si je ne t'aimais pas ! »

C'est alors que Harry se sentit terriblement bête... Une fois de plus, il avait douté en la personne en laquelle il devait normalement avoir le plus confiance. Pour se rassurer, Il Prit Drago dans ses bras, et ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit.

... C'est comme ça qu'il était bien... Dans ses bras... Dans ses draps... Dans son cœur...

« - Harry ?

-Mmmmmm ?

-Je t'aime...

-mmmm

-A en crever !

... merci

-Harry ?

-Mhhhhhhhhh ?

-Mais…euh… au final… qui gagne les points… ? »

Harry rouvrit péniblement les yeux et fixa la mine dépitée du blond. Un sourire malicieux se dessina alors sur ses lèvres, il se fit rouler jusqu'à se qu'il atteigne la céleste oreille de l'élu de son cœur, et lui murmura alors quelques mystérieuses paroles.

« - Et si je te fais ça, tu me les donneras les points ? Questionna le brun avec une moue adorable.

-Mon dieu… j'ai créé un monstre ! »

Tous deux se mirent à rire de bons cœurs en s'enlaçant tels des enfants. Ce ballet dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Drago reprenne un air sérieux :

« -Je sais… je vais te lancer un nouveau défi : …aime moi… et rend moi heureux… jusqu'à la fin de nos jours… »

Soudain, Harry paru profondément touché par les paroles de son ancien pire ennemi… Mais, peut être par orgueil, il se mit à rire à gorge déployée: « mais… c'est de la triche ! »

…

…

« Oui… si c'est pour te garder auprès de moi, j'userais de tous les coups bas… »

* * *

Voila...

A la base, cette histoire était censée faire 3 chapitre... Ca me fait bizarre d'écrire une fic aussi longue... J'espère qu'elle vous a plue et que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire.

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews, que je lirais avec énormément de plaisir.

Merci de m'avoir suivi dans mon désir… oups, délire !

Et à bientôt je l'espère pour une prochaine fic

* * *

Alienore


	11. Bonus

Bonjour vous !

Me voici de retour pour un chapitre bonus qui me tient à cœur depuis un certain temps ! Le cœur de ce chapitre est les seize dessins que j'ai fais pour illustrer ma fiction ; j'espère que les liens marcheront... au pire, rendez vous sur le deviantart de UnptitryriCap.

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Hermione, grande femme brune élancée à l'air fatiguée, avançait tant bien que mal dans les rues enneigées. Non pas qu'elle soit perdue, loin de là : elle avait quand même passé toute son enfance dans ce bon vieux Londres, mais l'approche de Noel emplissait les rues marchandes d'inconnus euphoriques. Quelle idée avait donc eu Harry d'emménager dans un tel brouhaha, pensa t'elle. Soumise à une nouvelle bourrasque de vent, elle resserra son épaisse écharpe rouge, et en fît de même pour l'étrange petite chose qui, emmitouflée dans de nombreuses couches de vêtements, déambulait à ses côtés. Entourée par une agréable odeur de marrons grillés, elle tourna dans une ruelle pittoresque. Dés lors, l'agitation de la ville semblait étrangement lointaine.

« -nous sommes arrivés mon cœur » sourit-elle alors qu'un gigantesque loft se dressait devant eux.

Elle sonna et s'éleva alors dans l'air la sonate n°2 de Chopin.

« … Mhh… c'est bien du Malfoy ça… » soupira t-elle

Un portail s'ouvrit en grinçant, puis ce fût le tour de la grande porte du loft. Alors, Hermione eut à peine le temps de voir courir sous son nez l'éclair roux qu'il s'était déjà engouffré dans la porte… et qu'un bruit de casse sortait de cette-dite porte… Elle soupira de nouveau et roula des yeux en pressant le pas. Une fois elle-même entrée dans la maison, elle laissa courir son regard le long de la vaste pièce, non pas pour admirer le mobilier ultra moderne, mais dans le but de trouver d'où provenait le bruit.

Une voix froide s'éleva alors : « Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de tenir ta vermine Granger ? »

Nouveau soupire… Hermione sorti avec une certaine lassitude sa baguette de son grand manteau et lança un « reparo » non prononcé vers un vase, brisé en de nombreux morceaux, qui semblait coûter cher. Des pas précipités s'élevèrent alors. Hermione leva les yeux vers le grand escalier transparent et y vît descendre un bel homme brun, aux époustouflants yeux verts, bien que masqués par une pair de lunettes.

« - Hermione ! Je ne t'attendais pas ! Dis moi, tu maitrises toujours aussi bien ce sort !

-Oui, et plus encore depuis que je suis devenue mère… »

Harry serra fort contre lui la nouvelle arrivée. La voix froide s'éleva de nouveau :

« -Quel gâchis… ton héritage de sang moldu a pris le pas sur le semblant d'intelligence que tu aurais pu lui léguer… »

Drago, tout de blanc vêtu, se trouvait, dans une pose très théâtrale, en haut de l'escalier. Harry parut être terriblement dépité par la remarque, mais son amie lui lança un regard fatigué et amusé à la fois en murmurant : « on s'y fait ».

Le blond descendit avec légèreté les marches puis passa devant Harry sans dissimuler son air aguicheur. L'ex-griffondor rougit

« -Hem, j'en oubli presque mes bonnes manières ! se reprit-il en débarrassant son invitée de son manteau »

Drago, lui, avait disparu par une des portes…

« -… moi, j'aime pas tata Drago !

-merde, mais c'est que ça parle en plus ces sales bêtes, avait dit l'homme aux cheveux blonds platines, la tête passée par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-… Rose… que t'ai-je dis ?

-Je suis dézolée, maman, mais je ne considère pas qu'un méchant monsieur comme lui mérite ma constipation ! »

Trois pairs d'yeux ahuris se tournèrent vers la petite fille rousse, haute comme trois pommes, qui affichait un air affecté.

« -… ma puce… c'est « considération »…

-Dis, 'Mione, tu veux bien me rappeler son âge ? demanda le brun

-… trois ans…

-… je vois.

* * *

« -Harry, je suis vraiment gênée de débarquer ainsi, mais je suis dans une impasse. Tu sais… avec tout le travail que me donne la direction du ministère…

-Je comprends, tu n'as pas à te justifier tu sais très bien que ma porte est toujours ouverte pour mes amis » souri le brun tout en lui tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud miellé.

On pourrait se demander lequel du chocolat ou du sourire réchauffait le plus la jeune mère.

A quelques mètres de là, Drago se racla la gorge, puis enchaîna : « … ta porte toujours ouverte pour tes amis… fhh… il se trouve que nous partageons à présent notre porte, et qu'il serait bon de me demander si …

-Drago, s'il te plait, veux tu bien t'occuper de Rose, je crois qu'elle est sur le point de s'attaquer à ton Picasso »

Alors que jusque là le visage froid n'avait laissé transparaitre quasiment aucune expression, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il se précipita vers la petite fille. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il fit glisser ses bras sous les aisselles de la petite et entreprit de la porter… Le transport parut très éprouvant pour lui : on aurait cru qu'il avait, sous le nez, une belle bouse de dragon fraiche. Pressé, il bifurqua à droite, puis ouvrit d'un coup de fesses la baie vitrée et déposa, dans le vaste jardin, la petite rousse. Alors qu'il allait pour refermer la porte sur la mine dépité de la gamine, Harry l'interrompit de nouveau :

« -_T'occuper_, Drago… »

Le blond se renfrogna, mais ne dit rien… Il disparu simplement deux minutes, puis revint avec un bout de ficelle, qu'il entreprit ensuite de bouger de haut en bas sous les yeux désemparés de la petite, et, plus loin, ceux amusés des deux adultes.

« -N'a-t-il jamais vue d'enfant ? s'amusa Hermione

-… Je crois qu'il est allergique… ou bien qu'il a été traumatisé un jour… Il veut pas en parler » répondit Harry en donnant l'air de chercher dans ses souvenirs.

Drago se retourna alors vers eux, avec l'air de ne pas comprendre leur expression amusée, et pourquoi le monstre devant lui ne voulait pas jouer avec le beau bout de ficelle qu'il lui avait préparé…. Blasé, il ouvrit de nouveau la baie vitrée, et parti s'engouffrer dans une nouvelle pièce… De laquelle il ressorti peu de temps après, avec à la main un livre vieilli. Il se mit à hauteur de l'enfant et lui fit un sourire :

« -Je souhaite repartir sur de bonnes bases…Tu comprends ? Tient, je te prête ça, c'était à moi quand j'étais enfant. Tu aimes bien les histoires de bébé dragon non ? »

La petite secoua la tête vivement et le blond souri de plus belle :

« -Ah… ça tombe mal, parce que sa mère meurt à la fin ! »

Le visage jovial de la roussette se décomposa à vue d'œil pour esquisser une expression profondément désabusée.

« -Tu es une méchante tata ! Tu as pas de cœur !

-J'suis pas ta tata c'est tout je suis un Hom-me.

-non, t'es pas un garçon parce que mon papa il a dit que tonton Harry et bah il t'avait entubé ! »

Drago écarquilla les yeux, tout comme Hermione, qui avait foncé sur la petite pour lui bâillonner la bouche, sous le regard métallique meurtrier.

« -Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit ! Sourit-elle maladroitement

-toi, dit lentement Drago en pointant du doigt Harry, il faut qu'on parle ! »

Comme si la menace de l'ex serpentard ne pesait pas sur lui, Harry se leva, et prononça, sur un ton de défi : « Cap ? »… Etonnée, Hermione lâcha sa fille qu'elle tenait encore muselée et s'écria : « Vous n'en n'avez toujours pas fini avec ça ! ». Drago parti, fulminant, et Harry lui souri tout en prenant Rose dans ses bras.

« -Il serait préférable de la laisser vaquer à ses occupations dans la maison on réparera s'il le faut. Un enfant trouve toujours de quoi s'amuser seul je sais de quoi je parle. »

Hermione acquiesça d'un sourire approbateur, puis se tourna vers le jardin qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment observé jusqu'alors et se souvint que le loft était situé en plein cœur de Londres. Ce jardin était véritablement immense et donnait l'impression de s'étendre jusqu'à l'horizon.

« -C'est un magnifique sortilège que vous avez installé ici… très puissant ! s'étonna t-elle

-Oui ! C'était un cadeau de Drago pour nos « cinq années de supportage mutuel » comme il me l'a dit… Comme ça, je peux m'entrainer pour le Quidditch… »

Son sourire était terriblement attendrissant Hermione comprit qu'il était profondément amoureux de cet être qui partageait sa vie et qui se donnait un air d'homme sans cœur. Qui avait cru que cette relation atypique tiendrait, qui les deux ennemis jurés deviendraient un couple stable… que cette histoire survivrait à leur première nuit d'amour…

* * *

« - Je te disais donc que Noel était dans deux jours, et qu'avec la mission que le Ministère nous a confié, à moi et à Ron, il nous est impossible de préparer la fête… Je sais que c'était notre tour cette année, et je suis réellement confuse… C'est la seule fête qui nous sert encore de prétexte à réunir tout le monde : l'Ordre, la famille Weasley… Harry, s'il te plait, je sais que je te mets au pied du mur mais accepterais tu de te charger de l'organisation du repas. On pourrait tout faire ici… C'est tellement grand !

-Je comprends… bof, il faut bien que ce loft serve au moins une fois à quelque chose. »

Hermione sonda le visage de Harry, puis, comblée, lui sauta au cou.

« -Oh Harry merci, tu ne sais pas quel poids tu viens de me retirer !

-Je t'en prie… Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dis : Drago est très bon en cuisine, je pense qu'il me sera bien utile

-Dans tes rêves ! Cria une voix venue de l'étage

-Oh, on nous espionne en plus ! » pouffa la brune avant de reprendre un air sérieux tout en dirigeant son regard vers la source d'où provenait la voix : « J'y pense… ça fait un petit bout de temps qu'on n'a pas entendu Rose… J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas mangé ! »

« -Mhh… Tu as découvert le secret de l'extrême beauté de Drago… »

La brune lança un regard inquiet a Harry qui avait un air amusé peint sur le visage, puis elle se leva.

« -Puis-je aller vérifier ?

-Je t'en prie, mais il serait préférable que je t'accompagne tu pourrais te perdre. »

Sur ce, les deux anciens Griffondors entreprirent de monter le grand escalier de verre. Guettant un éventuel bruit, ils avançaient à pas de loup le long d'un interminable couloir à la blancheur immaculée. Les portraits aux murs (au vue des regards hargneux qu'ils lançaient à Hermione, surement des ancêtres Malfoys) semblaient être l'unique trace de vie. Dans cette ambiance légèrement oppressante, Hermione ne put contenir un sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit, au dessus de sa tête, sa petite Rose crier.

« -Chapeau, ta fille a trouvé le grenier ! rigola Harry, suis moi »

En deux coups de cuillère à pot, tous deux se retrouvèrent face à un petit escalier tarabiscoté qui jurait avec le reste de la maison une fois monté, le grenier se dévoila aux yeux de la femme. Ce dernier était vaste et un peu poussiéreux, comme tous les greniers. Toutefois, on voyait tout de suite que des sorciers habitaient les lieux : toute une collection de ballais était exposée dans des grandes vitrines on pouvait en compter une vingtaine. En avançant encore, on pouvait ensuite trouver tout un tas d'objets du quotidien qui remontaient à l'époque de Poudlard : des robes, des parchemins, des relevés de notes, et tout un tas de photos. Hermione ne s'y attarda pas car elle venait d'entendre un petit couinement. C'est alors que la petite souhaite de Rose apparu. Elle avait, peint sur le visage, une forte expression de culpabilité et, les mains jointes dans le dos, elle se balançait sur ses pieds. »

« -Maman Rose croit qu'elle a fait une bêtise » puis son regard bifurquait vers une grande armoire ouverte et de laquelle sortait un grand débarra, comme si tout venait de tomber.

Hermione gronda la petite, puis alla pour ranger, mais son regard s'arrêta sur l'album photo qui trônait au dessus de la pile et qui portait un titre étrange : « Cap ? ». Curieuse, elle voulu le ramasser, mais c'est alors que Harry lui fonça dessus et s'y agrippa avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de le toucher. Tout rouge en balbutiant, il lui annonça : « Hmm… C'est… c'est personnel »

« -Personnel ? » chanta une voix derrière eux

C'était Drago, et il se rapprochait dangereusement de l'album.

« -Harry… Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de partir dis au revoir Rose

-Pas au revoir méchante tata ! »

Harry accorda à peine un regard à son amie qui venait de partir avant de se plonger dans les yeux bleu-acier de son compagnon.

« -Oui, je préfèrerais que tu ne vois pas… »

Le blond s'approcha dangereusement de lui, le forçant à reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'un mur l'empêche d'aller plus loin. L'autre se frotta alors légèrement à lui et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Tu sais que tu me donnes encore plus envie quand tu dis ça… ». Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné puis le blond repris, en susurrant : « Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand du monde vient à l'improviste… Tout à l'heure, j'avais tellement envie de te prendre Harry… »Harry vira au rouge tomate « Ne joue pas la prude je sais que tu aimes ça… Quand je me presse contre toi, que ma langue suit la ligne de ton cou… et que ma main te touche… ici ? » Il avait prononcé le dernier mot en abaissant sa main vers le ventre du brun. Avec un sourire satisfait, il lui arracha un nouveau baiser. « Si tu savais comme je t'aime » Soupira t-il avant de se mettre à genoux, nonchalant.

« -Drago… Pas ici s'il te plait… »

Ledit Drago ne porta aucune attention à la protestation et débuta le déboutonnement du pantalon qui lui faisait face, tout en jouant avec sa langue… Puis, sans crier gare, il se releva et se refrotta langoureusement à Harry, ce dernier ayant retenu son souffle. Tout doucement, en tout en insinuant une main vicieuse dans son pantalon, il passa entre ses lèvres une langue joueuse. La main se faisait de plus en plus présente, caressant de tout son long la virilité du Griffondor. En digne Serpentard, Drago se délectait des soupires de plaisir qu'il tirait de l'autre. Ses caresses se firent alors plus franches ses longs doigts agiles roulaient, allaient, venait, sur le rythmes des supplications du brun. Tous deux semblaient ne faire qu'un… Mais ce qu'Harry n'aurait pu remarquer, c'est que depuis le début de ce balai érotique, Drago n'avait eu de cesse de lancer des petits regards à l'album photo que le brun tenait encore dans sa main. Alors, jugeant que le Griffondor était assez affaibli, Drago lui arracha l'album des mains et parti en courant sous son regard brumeux et perdu. Alors qu'il partait dans le salon, il entendit derrière lui un cri rageur :

« -Malfoy… Je te DETESTE ! »

* * *

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Drago détestait dans ce bas monde, c'était qu'un lui cache des choses… Il s'était donc senti obligé de s'emparer de l'album qui faisait tant rougir son âme-sœur. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il était assis dans le salon, ledit album sur les genoux, il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il pouvait avoir d'important : Sa couverture était toute miteuse, il n'était pas bien épais, à peine une trentaine de pages, et seul était marqué « Cap ? ». Alors, il l'ouvrit… Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent…

Il observa chaque page en en lisant l'intitulé… C'était des photos… et qu'elles photos…

* * *

« Rencontre » : http:/ unptitryricap .deviantart .com /gallery/#/d2yxa90

« Caleçon Serpent » : http:/ unptitryricap .deviantart .com /gallery/#/d2yx9n0

« As a girl » : http:/ unptitryricap .deviantart .com /gallery/#/d2yx9db

« Révélateur de fantasmes » : http:/ unptitryricap .deviantart .com /gallery/#/d2yx998

« Une sourie Verte » : http:/ unptitryricap .deviantart .com /gallery/#/d2yx93i

« Une sourie Verte 2 » : http:/ unptitryricap .deviantart .com /gallery/#/d2yx8x0

« Mr Ecureuil » : http:/ unptitryricap .deviantart .com/gallery/#/d2yx8gl

« Bébé » : http:/ unptitryricap .deviantart .com /gallery/#/d2yx7r7

« Gourmandise » : http:/ unptitryricap .deviantart .com/gallery/#/d2yx7id

« Petits Secrets » : http:/ unptitryricap .deviantart . com/gallery/#/d2yx7al

« Retour » : http:/ unptitryricap .deviantart .com/gallery/#/d2yx6uu

« Révélation » : http:/ unptitryricap .deviantart .com /gallery/#/d2yx6np

« Alcool Poème » : http:/ unptitryricap .deviantart .com/gallery/#/d2yx6ef

« Picasso » : http:/ unptitryricap .deviantart .com/gallery/#/d2yx679

« Blessure » : http:/ unptitryricap .deviantart .com /gallery/#/d2yx5v4

« Amour » : http:/ unptitryricap .deviantart .com /gallery/#/d2yx5md

* * *

La bouche légèrement ouverte, Malfoy referma l'album, le posa sur la table en cristal devant lui, mais continua à le fixer, comme s'il cherchait à percer un secret. C'est alors qu'Harry descendit de l'escalier en verre. Il affichait un air soucieux.

« -Maintenant tu sais… Je suis désolé d'avoir gardé toutes ces photos sans t'en informer… J'ai un peu honte »Soupira le brun en s'asseyant sur le bras du fauteuil.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, il semblait ailleurs

« -Drago ? Tu m'en veux ? »

Pour unique réponse, ledit Drago se leva mécaniquement, et se dirigea vers la porte principale de la maison. Dehors, il s'était mit à neiger. Il enfila un luxueux manteau blanc qui marquait magnifiquement sa taille. Sa main se posa sur la poignée. Alors, livide, il se tourna vers Harry.

« -Harry ?

-Oui

-Je pensais à quelque chose, tu… tu aimes bien ces trucs qui bavent…

-… euh…

-… Oui, ces trucs qui bavent et qui ont des poils…

-mhh je vois

-Je me disais qu'avec un jardin comme le nôtre, ça serait l'idéal… Je me disais…

-oui ?

-… Je me disais… que ça serait bien qu'on ait un bébé… »

Le dernier mot raisonna dans les méandres des couloirs avant même qu'Harry ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le manteau blanc s'était faufilé, et la porte s'était fermée… Ce fût alors à une porte froide qu'Harry envoya le plus resplendissant sourire qu'il n'ait jamais fait.

* * *

_Voila... c'est fini... Si tout cela vous a inspiré une envie de dessiner, je serais ravie de recevoir vos dessins ! _**  
**

**Peut être que ça ne se voit pas, mais ce chap et ces dessins m'ont demandés _beaucoup d'investissement et de temps_, alors je souhaite vraiment avoir des retours de votre part :)**

_Il y a beaucoup beaucoup de personnes qui lisent cette histoire, mais que très peu qui laisse un commentaire ( merci à eux ! )... je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre x)_**  
**


End file.
